Stefan's Diary
by AGluttonForBamon
Summary: AU: OOC: Compliant Bonnie Bennett wakes up with a broken heart after catching her boyfriend cheating, but a few rebellious moments and sexual encounters with the guys of Mystic Falls, forces Bonnie's soul mate to reveal his true feelings for her which leads to a life happily ever after. (Content warning) multiple sex partners.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 10/18/2018

Yes, I'm uploading this shit, again. I'm only putting it back up because Sharon complains she has nothing to read… LOL! I thought she might like this one. I realize no one else likes this story, but if you do, you can leave a comment—if you want. I'm working on the next chapters of DTBT and Oblivion. I'm going to do better. I swear… LOL!

 **Stefan's Diary: Chapter 1: Emote**

Bonnie rolled over in bed and gazed up at the ceiling. It was five o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep, her mind rolled with thoughts of Jeremy. She trusted him. She thought that things would be different since she'd died for him. She thought that he would feel more connected to her, more in love with her.

He asked her to trust him to be alone with Liv, and that's exactly what she did, trusted.

Bonnie could no longer choke back the soft sobs that had been imploring her to come out, when the vivid images of Jeremy laying between Liv's legs flashed into her brain, she bawled her eyes out, yet again.

"No! You're not going to cry over him," she scolded herself.

She forced herself out of bed and to shower. What she had imagined would be a tedious task, proved to be stress reducing as the hot water poured over her and washed her cares away. She was filled with the illusion that her cares were being washed away, but only for a blissful flare.

She stayed in the shower for over fifteen minutes. She bounded from the water, feeling a little more energetic. She felt spirited and certainly envious enough to wear her most revealing outfit and show Jeremy Gilbert exactly what he'd be missing.

She fumbled through her drawers for a pair of jeans and a shirt; she stopped when she ran across a top that she had worn on a date to the movies with Jeremy. They had managed to do a few things together as a couple since she'd returned from the prison world.

For the most part, she was happy. They were happy—so she thought.

She fished around in her drawer until she came across the pair of black, skin-tight jeans that Jeremy made her promise not to wear unless she was with him. She then searched her closet to find the perfect top to go with her painted-on jeans. She chose a black low-cut sleeveless blouse that she adorned with a black, studded leather jacket to shield her from the cool, breezy day. The clothing she picked out ended up being more of an expression of the darkness she felt inside, then the eye catching outfit she saw in her brain.

She primped in the mirror for over thirty minutes, making sure her make-up was flawless, and her hair was perfect, and it was.

It was now nine o'clock in the morning and Bonnie found herself on the highway in her blue Prius bound for the Salvatore boarding house to talk to Elena. Why she wanted to talk to Elena, she couldn't understand for the life of her. Lately, Elena seem to be so clueless and emotionally detached from anything that didn't concern Damon. Bonnie smiled when she thought about the possibility of Damon being home.

Since being thrown into a world where only she and Damon existed (along with a manic named Kai Parker) Bonnie had grown quite fond of him. They bickered and entertained each other. They were devastated and torn, but they came together; they protected and took care of one another. She loved him. She dared not say a word to Elena, but she felt closer to Damon than she did to her supposed best friend.

Bonnie's focus soon shifted back to her failed relationship with Jeremy. She rolled her eyes when she realized Damon would find out about Jeremy's indiscretion. She really didn't want him to know about Jeremy cheating on her. A part of her knew that Damon didn't approve of her relationship with Jeremy. She had caught Damon on many occasions side eyeing them when they entered a room hand in hand.

She finally pulled up to the front of the Salvatore Boarding House. She closed her eyes and sighed as she prepared to face her friend. She climbed out of the car and slowly walked to the front door, in her four-inch heels.

Her gold tone bangle bracelets clinked together as she pulled her purse over her shoulder. She straightened her jacket, that hit her right at the waist, before adjusting the large, square, gold tone trinket that hung from her necklace.

She strutted up the steps, leading to the front entrance and rang the doorbell. She stood there for a minute, but no one answered. She tried the bell, again, and someone yelled back that they were on the way. Her brow creased, she knew that voice. She turned to leave but his greeting halted her dead in her tracks.

"Bon Bon," Damon greeted all glowingly.

"Shit," she murmured, slowly rotating herself back around to face him.

"I heard that." He smirked.

She raced him an embellished grin.

"Good morning Damon," she greeted back. "Is Elena here?"

"Nope." His lips popped. "Come in." He signaled with a slight nod of his head for her to enter.

"No, it's okay. I'll come back later," she said disappointedly.

He looked at her suspiciously. Something was off. He could see it in her eyes. He looked her over, from head to toe. She looked amazing, but not like Bonnie.

"You can come inside. I don't bite," he said playfully, his voice comforting. He stepped aside and waved to the inside of his home with a slight swing of his hand.

She gave a nod to his invite, then stepped over the threshold. She turned to him, waiting for him to close the door. They walked to the living room side by side. They were in perfect stride.

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"It's nine o'clock in the morning." She gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm not talking about getting boozed up. Would you like some juice, a soda, coffee, or tea," he smarted, with a roll of his eyes. He was amused by her hypercritical way of thinking.

"Diet Coke is fine."

He vamp sped to the kitchen. He was back in seconds with a paper towel wrapped soda in hand. He sat down on the couch beside her, then handed her the drink.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sent her a cocky little smirk.

She popped open her soda and took a sip. Leaning forward, she removed a coaster from the holder on the coffee table and sat her drink down on top.

"Where's everybody?" she asked as she returned to a comfortable seated position.

"They got a lead on Stefan's doppelganger. Elena just had to tag along." He crossed his eyes in exasperation. "She couldn't stand the thought of Caroline being alone with Stefan," he added, his tone peppered with envy. "They should be back by this evening."

"Okay, I'll come back tonight."

"You can stay, Bonnie," he enunciated. "Why are you so hell bent on leaving? I thought we were beyond being annoyed with each other," he blurted.

As Bonnie was about to respond, her cell phone started to ring.

"Cute ring tone." He bobbed his head to the beat. She giggled, then dramatically whipped out her phone.

"Ugh," she grunted after glancing at the Caller ID. She rolled her eyes and hit the 'ignore' button. It was Jeremy. Seeing his name on the screen made her want to gag.

"Who was that? Jeremy," Damon teased.

Bonnie cut her eyes at him, an irritated look on her face.

"Wow, I was right. What's up with you two?" He cocked a brow in confusion.

"It's nothing. Look, I have to go." She stuffed her phone in to her purse, slinging it over her shoulder as she stood, and then made her way quickly towards the front door.

Damon jumped up, watching her as she walked away. His eyes darted down to her ass. He was impressed. He could tell her legs were beautifully shaped through her skin-tight jeans, and her rounded bottom was the icing on the cake.

He suddenly felt compelled to call her back. Not only because he wanted to gawk at her a little while longer, but he had a feeling that baby Gilbert had fucked up, and despite previous statements to the contrary, he couldn't stand to see her hurting.

Not that he would ever tell her, but he actually—kind of loved Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie," he called to her, then sped to the front entrance. As Bonnie was opening the door, he pushed it back closed.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me," he said seriously, a worried look in his eyes.

"No. I- no. I'll wait for Elena." She could barely get the words out; she started crying—in the presence of Damon Salvatore no less, and it was the last thing she ever wanted him to see her do.

At a loss for what to do, she altered her course, and marched back to the living room. She threw her purse down in the corner of the couch, ripped off her jacket, and continued to cry, using her hands to hide her face as she blubbered pitiful sobs of devastation.

Damon walked back in to the living room, grabbing a box of tissue off a table as he passed. He sat down next to Bonnie before pulling pieces from the box. He lightly touched her hand with the tissue; she snatched it away and loudly blew her nose. He bit down on a chuckle.

She brought her miserable eyes up to meet his fiery blue gaze. The amusement he felt dissipated at seeing his little witch's despondent mushroom eyes that were still ever so beautiful. Bonnie snuck two tissues from the box. She blew her nose, once again, and it was shrill. She lowered, then left her fluttering lashes back up at him, mortified. They burst at the seams the moment their eyes locked. Their laughter immediately lightened the mood.

Bonnie tried handing the soiled tissue to Damon, not realizing what she was doing.

"Really, Bonnie?" He looked at the snot paper with a raised brow.

She looked at the soiled tissue, next. It finally dawned on her what she had done. She let out a hearty chortle, and Damon followed.

Bonnie grabbed her tummy, still falling all over with amusement.

Damon sobered. Seeing this side of Bonnie warmed his heart. He was soon taking back in time, back to the time Jeremy told him Bonnie was dead. Even though she was sitting here before him now, alive and well, it still hurt him to know that she had died, and that there had been a chance that he would never see her again.

"I'm glad you're alive," the words mindlessly slipped from his lips. He never meant to say those words. He didn't want Bonnie to know that he had saved her—for himself—for her. He wanted everyone around him to believe that it was all for Elena, but that wasn't the case… it wasn't the case at all.

She calmed as she slowly sat up on the couch. She stared into Damon's misty orbs.

He stared right back into her glistening greens.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," she said above a whisper. "Thank you."

"Don't." He shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to save you."

She smiled, then timidly reached her hand out to his. His accepting fingertips lightly brushed against hers before they intertwined and locked their hands together.

They gazed intensely at each other, silently they sat. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was. She had always admired him, his passion, how he loved so vigorously. She respected his drive and his ability to never give up on the things and the people that he loved. He was intelligent, charming, sexy, and witty.

As she fondly thought of him, she laughed outwardly. Damon gifted her with a smoldering glint. He too, was thinking fondly of her.

He had always revered her selflessness, her loyalty, and how compassionate she was. She was a fighter and so brave; she'd do whatever it took to save her friends. She knew what she wanted out of life, and she demanded respect.

Her beauty was like no other woman that he had ever met. He didn't even think Elena's beauty could hold a candle to hers. Her full lips, tawny smooth skin, and perfectly toned body was a sight to behold, and more importantly, he always felt composed, and truly confident when around her; he loved being that guy.

A few minutes went by of them being enthralled with each other and stealing flirtatious gawks when Damon decided to finally continue the conversation on why his little witch was so sad.

"…so, what did baby Gilbert do?" he asked, his jaw square, and a stern look in his eyes.

"He, he… He cheated on me with Liv."

A surge of red burst in his eyes, before and explosion of words flew from his mouth.

"GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW IT!"

He jumped to his feet and thrust his tightly fisted hands, forcefully out in front of him. His face turned beet red and his jaw began to tick. He kicked the bar, then hurriedly turned around to face Bonnie, an infuriated look in his eyes.

She nervously fidgeted in her seat as she intently observed an angry Damon. She knew that he wouldn't be too happy about Jeremy cheating on her, but she wasn't expecting for him to be enraged.

"I'm going to kill that fucker," he avowed through gritted teeth.

"No. You can't. He's Elena's brother," she reminded in a firm tone.

He didn't respond to her remark. He didn't even flinch or let on that he cared that Jeremy was very important and beloved by the woman he had professed his undying love for many times over.

As Bonnie dazed abstractedly at Damon, visions of Jeremy having sex with Liv popped back into her mind. "Jeremy's so stupid." Her face twisted with disgust. "They didn't even lock the door to the house. I thought he might be hungry. I decided to take him diner. I bought his favorite sandwich from the dinner," her voice wavered; her speech was marred by the unpleasant images that rolled around in her brain. Here she was, breaking down, showing her vulnerability to Damon Salvatore, yet again.

Her teary green eyes and sad face broke Damon's heart all over, again, when all he wanted to do was hang on to the rage he felt for the man that broke her heart. He absolutely wanted to murder Jeremy.

"I walked in to the house, and I heard… sex noises… moaning, but I didn't think it would be Jeremy. Not him."

Damon found himself gravitating towards her. Not only in body, but in spirit, too. He walked over to the sofa, anger and commiseration weighing him down. He sat down next to her, invading her personal space. He placed his fingers under her chin and turned her sights on him.

 _Damon, don't do this. She's vulnerable,_ he thought, but he wanted to kiss her, take her pain away. He had to kiss her. He began to drift into her. He closed his eyes, and she closed hers.

 _What are you doing Bonnie? You can't kiss him. He's your best friend's boyfriend._ She mentally battled with the licentious temptations burning inside her.

Damon's soft mauve lips finally made contact. They pushed slowly, softly against hers. _No. No. No Bonnie. You must stop this,_ the logical part of her mind protested, but her body couldn't seem to do what her brain demanded. Her lips had a mind of their own as they pushed back into his.

 _Damon you can't do this. This is Bonnie. This is Elena's friend. Stop! Please stop. Please._ He pleaded with his libido and scolded himself, for his lips seemed to do as they pleased as they pushed her mouth wider apart. He meandered his tongue into her mouth, swiftly and smoothly it moved around hers. Her warm orifice was heaven to his cool mouth.

Their kiss became heated, quickly. They shifted to lie down on the sofa, Damon still kissing Bonnie. He grabbed her purse and tossed it to the floor. Their tongues battled, the parry and riposte of the skilled.

Bonnie had never experienced such passion. Her body was on fire; chills ran up and down her spine. Her core throbbed and moistened with anticipation as Damon repeatedly rolled his hips against hers, positioning his knee to slightly spread her legs all the while kissing her with such libidinous fervor.

Damon too, was also feeling something that he had never felt before. He wondered as his tongue twirled in harmony with Bonnie's, why he couldn't feel this same type of connection with Elena.

With Elena, he felt like an animal in heat, but with Bonnie, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to make love to her, kiss her body all over, and then rock her in his arms all night. His body seemed to be thirsty for this type of bond, this new sort of partnership. His body quivered with such a wanton and desperate desire for her that it hurt.

She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs over his as her hands busily massaged his back and tugged at his shirt. She rotated her hips excitedly against the huge bulge in his pants, seeking the friction her center hotly desired, as her hands slowly worked their way up to his raven hair. She ran her thin fingers through his hair feverishly. He continued to kiss her, deeply and with carnal abandon.

He pulled away from her mouth and began trailing his lips over her cheeks, down her neck, and chest.

He sensuously licked and sucked on her, exploring this new landscape of skin for several minutes before breaking away.

He lifted himself off her and was now kneeling over a closed eyed Bonnie. She opened her eyes to see Damon staring down at her. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as she took him into her.

She wondered what he was thinking as he gazed down on her with a ravenous look in his eyes. He was dangerously handsome in this moment.

 _Get up Bonnie,_ she demanded herself to do the right thing, but her body still wouldn't budge.

 _Damon, you must stop. God she is so beautiful_ , his mind whispered. He swallowed deeply, gulping back words he didn't want to say aloud. His hands suddenly had a mission all their own as he began to massage her all over, her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs.

 _I'm touching her breasts, oh God. Elena, please call. You need to stop me,_ he pleaded internally before his eyes glanced over to his cell phone sitting on the table.

He turned his gaze quickly back to Bonnie, as he ran his hands down over her abdomen, massaging a path to the waistband of her jeans, and undoing the buttons. His eyes quickly darted back up, locking gazes with a nervous looking Bonnie. She rubbed the back of his hands and the move gave Damon the approval to proceed.

She closed her eyes and focused in on him undoing her clothes. She felt him unzip her jeans. He then began to work them down over her hips. She bit her bottom lip as he fastidiously worked her pants down over her thighs.

He pulled off her jeans, then worked her panties down her legs. He licked his lips with anticipation as he placed his hand on Bonnie's knee, pushing her legs apart. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he looked down at her perfectly manicured pussy.

 _Just one taste,_ he whispered lowly to himself.

She was expecting him to penetrate her with his penis, but it was his fingers instead, spreading her weeping folds apart.

He spread her wet groove apart with his fingers, then lowered himself to tenderly suck, and lick on her precious nub. She whimpered as he moved his tongue quickly over her clit. His licking and sucking drove her into a frenzy.

She lifted her shirt and began to rotate her hips underneath his face.

"Yes," he whispered between her legs.

"Uh," she moaned, lowly.

He then licked her folds insatiably before fucking her warm, wet, canal with his tongue.

 _Is this really happening?_ She thought to herself, her eyes still closed.

His moves became more aggressive as her juices flowed from her secret sweetness. He continued to lick, suck, and rapidly plunge his tongue in and out of her hot, tight sheath.

"Oh God, oh shit, yes," she panted as she pushed her face in to the back of the plush sofa. She finally lifted her head to watch him as he worked her over. She clamped her legs snugly against his face as she rubbed her fingers briskly through the hair on the crown of his head.

She bit her lips and moaned repeatedly as a wonderful feeling began to build up inside her. As her excitement rose, so too did Damon's. He continued to lick her clit and lovingly delve his middle digit into her extremely wet opening. "You are so wet," he murmured.

She pushed her head back in to the sofa and cried out as her center rapidly throbbed and clenched around his probing finger. She began to giggle as her orgasm hit her in waves.

He lifted his head, his lips glossy with her nectar, and smiled at her as she giggled and squirmed about the couch.

She finally looked up to see him smiling down on her. She feverishly rubbed her trimmed hairy bush before twirling her finger around her precious nub. Damon sucked his finger clean of her velvety liquid.

He was feeling mighty confident after making Bonnie Bennett cum, but he wasn't finished with her, not by a long shot. He got to his feet and quickly removed his shirt. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to feel her warm center clench, cum, and throb around his engorged cock, too.

She watched him with an intent look in her eyes as he undid the button and then the zipper of his jeans. _Bonnie you can't_. _This is Elena's home, her boyfriend_ , she thought worriedly.

He gripped the waist of his jeans and pushed them down over her hips.

Bonnie's eyes widened at seeing Damon's raven pubic hair peeking out of his jeans. This was her queue. Someone had to be the bigger person. Neither one of them were thinking with their brains. She elected to be the stronger individual in this moment. She quickly sat up, grabbed her panties, and jeans from off the floor and hurriedly put on her clothes. The savvy and abrupt move put a halt to their secret rendezvous.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked in a low, husky voice as he observed her with wide eyes.

"Damon, we can't," she blurted as she slid into her heels.

"…but, but, this feels right," he pleaded with her, skepticism maiming his aching voice as he sent her a humiliated look.

"This feels right?" Bonnie questioned hysterically. "You're my best friend's boyfriend. I go with her brother," she reminded in a raised voice.

"He cheated on you! Twice! You need to dump his ass!" he argued.

"…and what do you think Elena will do to us when she finds out you cheated on her with me?" she screamed.

"I killed her best friend. She didn't dump me then, and she certainly won't dump me now," he said, sure of himself.

"We can't do this; as much as I want to be with you, we can't." She grabbed her purse and jacket and tried to march out of the house.

"Bonnie," he called breathlessly. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into him. He snaked an arm around her waist and stared desirously into her eyes. "I care very deeply for you. I want you."

"Are you willing to leave Elena for me?" She asked seriously, looking Damon square in the eye.

He was rendered speechless.

Here he was, in love with two women. One woman was all wrong for him, and the other was perfect for him in every way, but he was selfish. He wanted them both, but there was no way Bonnie would go for such a trashing thing, and he wasn't quite strong enough to give up his toxic relationship with Elena.

Seeing the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. "That's what I thought." She glowered. "Let's pretend this never happened."

"I'm not going to pretend that this never happened," he answered, frustrated.

They heatedly eyed each other down.

"Look, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Can we still be friends?" she asked, harking back to what Elena had told her about Damon not wanting to be her friend if they were broken up.

He nodded, his eyes moistened.

"I will always be your friend, and I will always be here for you," he replied assuredly.

She couldn't believe his answer. She pressed her hand to her chest, calming the elation she felt over his words, his declaration.

He pulled Bonnie into him, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She threw a hand up on his shoulder, shying away from his embrace, but he wasn't going to let her take this away from him. He took her by the chin and planted another sweet kiss on her lips. He pecked her lips… over, and over again. She became weak in his grasp. He had a power over her, and she hated the way it made her feel.

If it weren't for Elena, she'd move heaven and earth to be with him, to try and make a life with him, but it was obvious that they weren't going to happen, not in this lifetime.

"May I freshen up before I go?" she asked, breaking the moment.

She turned to walk away, her back to him. Her hand trailed down his shoulder, then his arm to the tip of his fingers. He gripped her fingers, stopping her in her tracks. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't look back and see him. She'd knew she'd melt like butter at the sight of him.

"Damon," she whispered, her back still to him.

He loosened his grip. Her fingers slid over the palm of his hand, over his fingers, and just like that, she was free, but that wasn't what she wanted at all.

She rushed to the guest bathroom. She gripped the sink and took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet. She wanted to cry, but she berated herself instead.

"No, don't you dare cry," she reprimanded. She then laugh-cried at the fact that she was taking a whore's bath in Damon Salvatore's washroom.

After freshening up, she sighed at her reflection. She ran her fingers lightly over her lips, remembering Damon's kiss. She tried to be satisfied with not having him. If he was happy, then so was she. She tried to convince herself of that.

She made her way back downstairs. She stood at the end of the stairwell, looking at Damon, her expression dismal. He was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of bourbon, at eleven o'clock in the morning.

She felt like it was all her fault. She wanted to say goodbye, but she didn't want to further aggravate the situation.

He could smell her aroma drifting in the air. Black veins swam across his cheeks, and his eyes were bloodshot red. He wanted to see her out, but right now, it hurt too much to even look at the woman that he could never have.

Bonnie hurriedly put distance between them before exiting the boarding house. She stood at the entrance of their house for the longest before willing herself to leave the one person that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Bonnie was now gone, and it wasn't until she left that Damon found the tenacity to turn around and look at the door that he had let Bonnie Bennett walk out of.

"Bye Bonnie," he whispered dejectedly.

:::::

Bonnie drove slowly down the road. She didn't know where to go, or who to talk to about what had transpired between her and Damon. She felt nervous, and confused, and guilty about the entire incident.

She thought about going home and meditating over what had happened between her and Damon, but she really didn't want to be alone, especially not now when her life was becoming even more complicated.

She shared a very intimate moment when her best friend's boyfriend. They said things to one another that could not simply be forgotten. There was no coming back from what they had done.

She found herself in front of Matt's house. She climbed out of the car and leisurely strolled to the front entrance.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for Matt to answer.

"Bonnie!" he welcomed excitedly and then pulled her in for a tight squeeze.

"Hey Matt," Bonnie greeted dryly as she timidly held onto him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked playfully.

"What, I can't visit a friend?"

"Well, of course you can. Don't be silly."

"You better be," she forced herself to smile.

"I was about to make me a late breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I can go for a bite." She was famished, frolicking around on the sofa with Damon really worked up her appetite.

Matt went to the kitchen and whipped them up a batch of pancakes and fried some turkey bacon.

As he tended to the food, he noticed Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table with a faraway look in her eyes. He then remembered that Jeremy had been calling him all morning looking for her. He suspected that her thoughts were on Jeremy.

"How are things with you and Jeremy?"

"Uh, they're great," she lied.

"Are you sure? He's been calling me all morning looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset."

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you. I caught him cheating on me with Liv."

"What the hell? I can't believe Jeremy would do that," Matt said, disappointedly.

"Don't worry Matt. I'm fine. Really."

"No, you died for him, and he cheats on you! How is that fair? I'm so sorry Bonnie," he expressed, vexed

"I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Bonnie, don't let this eat away at you," he advised.

"I said I don't want to talk about this Matt," she quipped.

A wounded expression tinted his face. He searched her with a great scrutiny, then went back to what he was doing.

Jeremy wasn't currently on her mind. Her mind was occupied with thoughts about her encounter with Damon. He admitted to having feelings for her and she, in a roundabout way, admitted her feelings for him, too. She realized she should be thinking about and considering her friendship with Elena, but she had to face the inevitable truth, she was falling in love with Damon.

For the first time in her life, Bonnie was feeling a little resentful of Elena. Her friend was all that stood in the way of a relationship with Damon.

"Hey Bon, the food's ready," he announced giving her a concerned mien.

"What?" She jerked her gaze over to him. He had taken her abruptly away from her thoughts.

"The food is ready."

"Oh." She forced a smile.

He placed the food down in front of her. She picked over her pancakes and doodled in the syrup. Matt looked at what she was doing and then chuckled.

"You don't like my cooking?"

"I do like your cooking," she said robotically, a curl in her lips.

"Here, let me help you." He took her plate and neatly cut up her pancakes. She smiled as she watched him be so attentive to her needs. She had never had a guy to do something so sweet for her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He blushed.

They smiled at each other, not saying a word. As Bonnie regarded him, she thought about what a wonderful friend Matt had been to her. She then thought about how Elena had broken his heart, how his sister was murdered, and how his mom had run out on him, repeatedly.

She felt pity for him. He deserved so much better. He was humble and kind. He was a great catch. Any woman would be lucky to have him... so why didn't she want him?

Why couldn't she make herself fall for Matt? Anyone would be better for her than Damon, who was already madly in love with her best friend.

Matt too, felt heartbroken for Bonnie. He couldn't imagine why any man would want to cheat on her. She was beautiful, smart, and funny; she had done so much for him and all their friends.

He couldn't imagine why everyone was so gung-ho about protecting Elena and not Bonnie. She was always the one who ended up hurt, and she was always the one who continually gave up everything to make sure everyone else was happy.

She deserved a good boyfriend, a happy ending. _Bonnie is a great catch. She'd be the perfect girlfriend for me_ , he thought. He began to wonder why he had never thought about dating her before. They were already great friends. Friendship was the perfect foundation for a good relationship, he thought.

He wanted so badly to make a play for Bonnie right here and now, but she was with Jeremy, whom he considered his best friend.

They finished their food, and Bonnie helped Matt clean the kitchen before they sat down in the living room, letting the TV watch them whilst they played a game of cards.

Matt couldn't ignore how distracted Bonnie was. He reached his hand over to hers and gripped it tightly.

"I can see this thing with Jeremy is bothering you. You can talk to me."

She looked at him for a few seconds, wondering if she should confide in Matt about what happened between her and Damon. She'd rather talk to him about Damon, than Jeremy, but she'd knew that Matt would probably blast her for liking Damon and being intimate with him knowing that Damon was with Elena, her best friend.

She rolled her eyes internally as she imagined how that conversation would go down.

As she looked at Matt, she began to picture how Damon looked when he knelt over her.

Her heart went ablaze when she pictured Damon's crooked smile. His declaration began to echo in her cognizance. He wanted to save her for him. He cared deeply for her. That great muscle in her chest began to pitter patter simply thinking about hers and Damon's conversation. She outwardly smiled as the plethora of thoughts of her time with Damon rolled around her head.

"You're smiling. Were you remembering old times with Jeremy?"

"Huh, what?" She startled.

"Were you remembering old times with Jer?" he reiterated.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She gave a grin, hiding the true nature of her feelings.

They stared blankly at each other, not knowing how to continue their awkward conversation.

"Why do you suppose people cheat?" She asked.

She hoped that Matt could give her some answers as to why Damon would cheat on Elena with her. She trusted that his response would give her hope that there was even the smallest chance that Damon could love her more than Elena, because why else would he try to make love to her.

"I don't really know, but to me, a cheater is someone who's selfish. A cheater is only concerned with their own happiness," he replied.

"When Jeremy cheated on me with Anna, it was because he couldn't stop loving her, but I can't figure out why he would cheat on me with Liv."

"…because he's stupid, Bonnie; he doesn't know what he wants. He's a jerk, and you deserve better."

She gave him a diagonal slant of her lips and squeezed his hand. Matt returned the squeeze, then darted a desirous gaze her way.

She became nervous under his desperate gape. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into him. He wanted to touch her, and a hug seemed appropriate enough in this instance.

He slowly pulled away from her, a ravenous look till in his eyes.

"What do you think about me?"

Bonnie's eyes widened at the question posed.

"I think you're a great guy, Matt." She looked anxiously into his inconsolable peepers, then hurriedly looked away.

He beamed in response to her answer. Her response gave him the courage to steal a kiss from her lips.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into him to deepen the kiss. His lips greedily pushed against hers.

Her eyes bulged at the initial shock of Matt having the gall to kiss her. She then shut her lids and melted into his virtuous osculation. She had never known a kiss as innocent as this one. Their lip lock was loving and pure—like the man kissing her. The tip of his tongue touched her bottom lip. She hesitated to part her mouth and let him enter. He wasn't persistent. His mouth stiffened, and the kiss became awkward. She felt sorry for him, so she put her all into their smooch, and he let loose like a horse right out of the gate.

He took her face into his hands, steadying her as their kiss developed. They smooched for several minutes, only breaking for air.

 _You don't love him Bonnie, don't do this. I need to move on. I've got to forget about Damon,_ she argued internally with herself.

 _Oh, God, I'm kissing Bonnie. Jeremy doesn't deserve her. We'll break it to him gently,_ Matt thought confidently.

They sunk deeper in to the couch as they continued to kiss and caress each other. They cuddled, kissed, and necked for half an hour.

"Damn. I hate my life," Matt pouted as he pulled away from their make out session.

Bonnie lowly giggled. "Why?"

"I have to go to work, but I could do this with you all day."

"Yeah, this is nice," she halfheartedly agreed.

"I get off at nine. Will you come by and watch a movie with me?" he sat up on the couch and patiently awaited her answer.

"I would love to," she beamed.

They kissed a little more before Matt walked Bonnie to her car. He kissed and hugged her goodbye and then watched her drive away. "I can't wait to see you tonight." He grinned.

"Bye, Matt!" she yelled and waved as she drove off. She held onto the smile that Matt instigated for a jiffy, but her mind soon wandered back to the time that she shared with Damon earlier that day.

She propped her head up on the door of the car, steering her vehicle confidently with one hand as anger, heartbreak, lust, and jealousy begin to rip her consciousness apart.

"What the fuck is happening to my life?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Little Wtich

**A/N:** I seriously just love this story. I hope whoever see's this, appreciates Bonnie living, making mistakes, and being appreciated for once.

 **Stefan's Diary Chapter 2: Dirty Little Witch 10/20/2018**

Bonnie tossed and turned in the bed all night. Starting her day out, making out with her best friend's boyfriend to leading on one of her best friend's by snogging with him on his living room couch was not what she had planned.

She couldn't believe she left Matt's house without letting him know that they could never be more than best friends. It was the first time ever she didn't have the moxie to stand up to a man and be truthful, but having Damon perform oral sex on her surpassed the heartache she felt over Jeremy cheating to the fact she may have created a stalker in her best friend Matt.

Bonnie's cell phone rang and vibrated loudly on top of her nightstand. She gripped her chest and screamed out as her phone pulsated across the table, startling the life out of her. After the initial shock of the still quietness of her home being interrupted by modern technology, she hurriedly grabbed her phone to see who was calling her.

 _ **Please be Damon,**_ her mind whispered; her spirits begin to lift with the belief that it could be Damon calling her. She turned over her phone and frowned when she saw that it was Matt calling her, yet again. She started blasting herself internally for not telling him before she left his house that afternoon that she had no intentions of coming back to hang out and make out with him.

She fell roughly back down to her bed and blindly fumbled to place her cellphone back down on her nightstand, letting his call go to voicemail. Bonnie's heart fell to her stomach and a sadness covered her.

Damon had let fourteen long hours go by and didn't even call to check on her. She was devastated. She thought surely that he, the one who had fought the hardest out of all her friends, and boyfriend, to bring her back to life, would think enough of her to at least text after practically professing he wanted her and after performing the best oral sex on her that she believed could ever be performed on a woman.

She knew for sure that he would recall how they died together after bringing back all their deceased friends from the other side. She thought that it would at least warrant her a one-minute phone conversation for him to simply say goodnight.

She was so sure that the bond they shared, formed from nights up trying to outwit Kai Parker so that they could return home to their love ones, would compel Damon Salvatore to at least stop her from walking out his door, and perhaps even resolving things right then and there in his living room where he performed mind blowing oral sex on her.

…and if all those things couldn't induce him to call her, then without a doubt the four long weeks they spent bonding in the prison world should have. That most glorious month (and sometimes the most horrific because of their unwanted guest) should have made Damon hop in his car and drive over to her. Damon's time with Bonnie should've made him want to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was sorry for complicating their already very serious and profound relationship.

Their time together should've made him want to make her pancakes to ease her pain, but alas, Bonnie had to accept that Damon wasn't going to leave Elena. She had to accept that he didn't care enough about their friendship to make things right.

She'd never imagine while grocery shopping, making suicide pacts, eating pancakes together, and simply getting to know Damon better that he would turn out to be a selfish creep that wanted his cake and to eat it, too. She believed him to be loyal and honest, but regrettably, he wasn't that guy that she had hope for back in the prison world; now, that hope was beginning to fade.

Bonnie went from extremely wrecked to completely enraged with her best friend turned somewhat lover all at once. She angrily swung her feet off the bed and turned on her lamp light. She furiously fisted her bed sheets, enraged. The lights in her room began to flicker. Damon Salvatore did this to her. He ignited this passion that now blazed inside of her, and it felt mind-bogglingly and painfully good to her.

Kai was right, Damon was the key to her magic.

She yanked her sights to the curtains in her room after hearing pecking sounds against her window.

"Damon," she whispered. The happiness that she had lost soon found its way back to her heart and the light had returned to her eyes as her lips revealed a twinkle of pearly whites that turned into a dazzling glow. She vaulted from the bed, pushed the drapes aside, and opened the window with a flick of her wrist with magic in desperation to see who was outside her home.

She stuck her head out the window, still wearing her beautiful smile only to see a monster standing outside her window.

"Bonnie! You miss me?" Kai Parker chimed in a silvery voice.

"No!" she gasped.

"Yes!" he shot back.

"NO! NO!" she screamed lividly and then violently hit the window seal, hurting her fragile little beautiful balled up fist. "Ouch," she uttered, but didn't let on that she hurt herself. "What the fuck are you doing here? You, fucking psycho! How did you get out?"

"Oh Bonnie, you're so cute, but don't you know me by now?"

"I know that you're a sick fuck!"

"Yes, this is true." He gave a conceited grin.

"Why are you here?" she bit back, displeased.

"You left me Bonnie. You and your little boyfriend."

"Damon is not my boyfriend!"

"Frankly my darling, I don't give a damn what he is to you, but we made a pact, and you left me there." Kai went from ecstatic to acrimonious in a heartbeat.

"I never alluded to the fact that I was going to help you escape. I thought I made my stance on that perfectly clear when I tried to kill you," she recapped through clenched teeth.

He glowered at her. "You're a real bitch. You know that?"

Her jaw dropped, and her heated gaze intensified. "Fuck you!" she susurrated.

"No, fuck you Bonnie Bennett! All I wanted was to escape my personal hell, kill my family, and take back what was rightfully MINE!"

She evilly smirked. "Your family doesn't live here—Kai. Oh, but wait, you don't have magic. You're useless, just like back in ninety-four," she said cruelly and raced him a self-righteous guise.

Kai smiled evilly back at Bonnie and before she knew it, she was flying across her bedroom along with chards of glass from her window. She hit the ground with a resounding thud.

She groaned as she timidly wiggled about the floor and squinted her eyes due to the loud ringing in her ears. She slowly rose. She got to her knees and wobbled as she got to her feet as the blow took a lot out of her. She dragged herself over to the window to find that Kai was gone.

In a rush, Bonnie put on her combat boots and her cardigan. She was still out of it, but she found the strength to keep going, she had to stop Kai Parker before he killed someone. She ran out of the house to the middle of her street, and fitfully searched her surroundings.

She closed her eyes, held out a hand, and said a quick incantation. She was determined to find Kai, so she made up her own spell to locate him. She wasn't sure if her spell would work, but her need and pure determination fueled her power and it allowed her to reign supreme.

After a few minutes of chanting, Bonnie's magic revealed to her where Kai was pinpointed. He had escaped to the woods near her home. She slowly peeled open her eyelids, as a cocky grin skulked across her face.

She took off in the direction that was shown to her. She ran hard and fast, tree limbs slapped across her face, gashing, and bruising her along the way, but she didn't let that stop her.

She finally made it to the clearing. Where she ended up in the forest was hauntingly beautiful as the moonlight shone down on the spot like a halo. She walked around the clearing, hearing nothing but insects and small tree limbs breaking under the weight of her footsteps. An owl hooted in the distance. She raised a brow incredulously at the forbidding occurrence, during such an eerie, and terrifying moment as this one.

She whirled her head around to the sound of hands clapping.

"Look at you. My, how we've grown. Seems like only yesterday that you were only able to make a single candle flicker, and now look at you. You can locate a person without needing something of theirs to help you find them," he explained in a sinister voice.

"What do you want from me?"

"Mmm." He pressed a finger to his lips and cut his eyes up to the heavens, wearing a meditative expression. "Maybe I want to sit by a campfire and sing Kum Ba Yah," he said in a honeyed voice. "…or maybe I want to syphon your magic." He sent her a more serious gaze.

"I won't let you," she said worriedly.

He flashed her an evil and ravenous gaze. She stared him deep in the eyes. She didn't back down from their heated standoff.

Kai began to slowly circle Bonnie. She mimicked him. "Why are you doing this?"

"…because I can," he said, his voice deeper than usual.

In a blink, he turned into vapor. He spun over to Bonnie, carrying her in his ominous black cloud. He pinned her to a tree with his hand to her throat.

"Ugh," Bonnie grunted. She tried to use her power against him. He was siphoning her magic. "No!" she cried out. He looked deeply into the green of her frightened pupils when a very different feeling from hatred, anger, or jealousy for Bonnie Bennett overcame him.

Whilst Kai was wrestling with a plethora of emotions for Bonnie, she was thinking about Damon. She wished with all her heart that he was there. She knew that Damon would kill Kai if he saw what he was doing to her, but regrettably, she gave up her wishful thinking about what Damon would or would not do, regarding her.

In this horrific moment, Bonnie Bennett unfortunately felt that along with her powers, Kai was siphoning away her zest for life, and her will to fight. Her brain volleyed back and forth with whether or not she'd rather have Kai suck the life out of her than live in a world where she couldn't be with the man that was unequivocally right for her, or buck up and fight, because there had to be something… something that was worth living for.

She had a hard time remembering through the pain of seemingly unrequited love and desire, what exactly that was.

She closed her eyes as she became weaker, but ironically it wasn't because of the loss of magic, it was because of soft lips that kept brushing and pushing into hers. Her eyes popped open. She was enraged by the fact that Kai had the audacity to kiss her, knowing how much she hated him.

"Mmm," she moaned irately against his lips, then shoved Kai off her once remembering it was him, and not the one she truly desired. "Get off me!" she shrieked and then used her magic to toss him across the clearing, but Kai was a master of trickery and spells. He halted himself mid-air and lowered himself to the ground. He whirled back over to Bonnie, again, pinning her against the tree by the neck, but this time he was gentler.

"You don't want to kiss me. How about him," he said, and before her eyes, he morphed into Damon Salvatore.

She was astounded. Her breath hitched as she gazed at what was now Damon's face.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked, using Damon's voice.

"No," she answered in a soft, quavering voice.

"…so, you won't mind if I kill him?" he replied in an appealing tone. Her center began to throb and moisten at hearing Damon's voice escape this master of illusions lips.

"I won't let you hurt him," she warned.

"I stopped by the boarding house tonight before coming here. I was so close to ripping out Damon's heart, but you know what kept me from killing him?"

Bonnie didn't want to play Kai's game anymore, but curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"He kept murmuring on and on about you, talking to himself like a drunken idiot about how good you tasted on his lips. How much he cares about you. How he doesn't want to hurt you. How he ruined your friendship. Blah, blah, blah, blah, fucking blah."

"He said that about me?" she questioned with a glowing smile. She had forgotten all about the monster she was engaging in conversation with.

Kai scowled at her. He was jealous of how Damon brought the light back to her eyes. "Yes, he said all of that about you, right before he and Elena pledged their undying and revolting love to each other once again, then they fucked each other's brains out. You'll always come second to Elena, Bonnie. Always!" he said in a taut and menacing voice.

"Go fuck yourself," she shouted, incensed.

Kai's face twisted, showing his disdain for her disrespectful attitude after he had been gracious enough to communicate with her about her beloved Damon.

He morphed back into his own flesh, then planted another sopping wet kiss on her lips.

"You, fucking bastard!" she angrily spat and then lunged at Kai, knocking him to the ground.

She quickly straddled him, wrapped her hands around his throat, and squeezed as tightly as she could.

Kai had never been so turned on in his life. He quickly rolled her over onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

They look intently and furiously into each other's eyes, and as she beheld him, she recalled how jealous Damon was when Kai flirted with her. She imagined how angry Damon would be if he knew she had sex with Kai Parker. She outwardly smiled as the devious thought rolled around in her head. Kai seeing her smile took this as a good sign. He crashed his lips back onto hers, and surprisingly, she reciprocated.

Their smooch quickly turned hot and heavy. Kai broke away from the kiss, and he ripped open Bonnie's gown, revealing her heaving bosom. He greedily sucked and tugged at her nipples while she zealously massaged his back and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him in as he cleaved to her breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm mouth and even warmer tongue against her breasts and nipples as he rained sensuous kisses all over them.

Kai quickly stood, removing his clothes. Only twice in his life had he touched a woman in this way. He wanted to feel Bonnie's body pressed against his. While Kai removed his clothes, Bonnie removed her sweater and now shredded night gown, and intently watched Kai. He kneeled between her legs and hovered over her.

He rubbed her taut abdomen and worked his hands down to her panties. He wondered for a fleeting moment why she had not removed them. He suddenly feared that he wouldn't have Bonnie Bennett the way he'd desired since the moment he had laid eyes on her.

For some odd reason, Bonnie felt particularly frisky. Seeing how thirsty Kai was for her was a major turn on. She slinked her hand down into her panties and twirled her finger around her precious nub.

He swallowed nervously, and grabbed her panties, first dragging them down, then ripping them off her like wrapping paper.

An exaggerated grunt escaped her lips at the action.

He snatched her up off the ground, sat her on his lap, and feverishly kissed her.

"Yes," he moaned lowly as her tiny body shrouded his. He enfolded her into his strong arms and ardently massaged her fiery skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply and sucked on his lips.

Many thoughts were coursing through her mind. " _ **What the fuck are you doing? This is Kai Parker,"**_ she silently, yet vehemently, scolded herself.

He roughly fisted her hair and tugged at her head, exposing her neck. He kissed her feverishly over her neck, then slowly trailed his tongue up, from her collar bone to her chin. She was in a state of pure bliss, until she felt the sharp, radiating pain of Kai's teeth biting into her shoulder.

She loudly whimpered, then slapped him across the face several times. Her blows would surely leave him red. "That's it, you bitch," he playfully taunted.

"Fuck you, sick bastard," she jeered back.

She fisted his hair, yanked on his head, and tried to kiss him. He lightly tugged her head away from his mouth, causing her lips to lightly brush against his.

The twitching in Kai's dick had become, too much to bear as Bonnie's breath blew into his mouth, and her lips softly brushed over his.

With a gentle thrust of his hips, he slid the rounded tip of his dick over her throbbing clit. She lamented as she planted her feet on the ground and lightly ground against the head of his cock, driving him mad with lust.

"I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled and then let out a flabbergasted chortle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and unrestrainedly rubbed her fingers through his soft hair. She cradled his face to her chest as she finally slid down onto his naked cock.

"Please don't get me pregnant," she whispered into his ear.

"You shouldn't be so irresponsible Bonnie Bennett," he whispered in a low, husky voice and then chuckled.

Bonnie pushed herself fully down onto him. "Guahh," she gasps as his girth stretched and filled her. "Mmm, ooh," she moaned once Kai was balls deep inside her. She slowly slid up and down his hardness, but the pent-up sexual frustration that had been building since Kai first saw Bonnie, was too much. He wanted her far too badly to take things slow and easy.

He firmly gripped Bonnie by her tiny waist and began to bounce her on top of him with vigor.

She called him every obscenity as she scratched and marked up his back and bit into his cheek and shoulders.

He yelled out and roughly pulled at her hair. He palmed her ass and bounced her even more quickly on top of him.

"This pussy is so good. You, fucking bitch," he seriously whispered.

A cocky leer crossed her lips. "

What about me? What about my dick?" he heavily panted. He was like a little boy, seeking approval.

"Oh God, this dick is so good, stupid fucking idiot," she breathlessly mumbled.

Kai let out an elated chuckle.

"Here I come. Let me put a baby in you. Please," he madly pleaded.

"No! No!" she retorted hysterically and then gave him an aneurysm.

He cried out as he tilted his head back to the heavens. The pain almost halted his momentum, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He began to syphon her magic as he vigorously lifted and lowered her onto his hardened cock.

"Ah fuck, ah fuck," they chanted in unison as his magic caused her juices to profusely pour from her and her tight pussy to throb around his pulsating dick. They laughed madly into each other's necks as she tightened her grip around him.

He quickly repositioned their bodies to place Bonnie on the ground with her secured tightly in his arms. He pumped her throbbing snatch a few more times and then jerked himself out of her. He grabbed ahold of his cock and pumped his juices onto her perfect stomach. She laid on the ground, sated. Kai oh'd and ah'd as his white liquid splattered across her perfect tawny skin.

Bonnie immediately began to feel guilty about fucking Kai, about fucking the guy who tried to kill Damon to reignite her magic. The guy who tried more than once to steal her magic. The monster who shot her with an arrow to keep her and Damon from escaping the prison world, but they did escape Kai's evil clutches that night, only for her to end up months later with Kai between her legs, shooting his cum out, and all over her torso.

Bonnie wanted to cry. At first, she wanted to hurt Damon, but now that she had gone through with her diabolical plan—she hated herself. She closed her eyes and her lips began to quiver.

Kai released his now limp penis. He looked down at Bonnie with a simultaneously happy and sad expression. He laid down next to her, gently wiped his semen from her stomach and chest with his t-shirt, covered her with his jacket, and then laid his arm over her front.

"I won't tell Damon about this."

"Yes you will," she gently sobbed.

"No, I won't, not even out of spite or anger, but promise you won't stand in my way of doing what I came here to do," he said genuinely.

"I can't let you kill innocent people Kai."

"You have no control over what my coven does, Bonnie. For once, will you think about yourself? I don't want to kill you, Bonnie, but I will if you stand in my way. Don't get in the way of me and my family squabble."

Bonnie looked at Kai, the only thing she heard was _**"think about yourself for once."**_ Ironically, she didn't care about anything else he said after those words.

"I need to think about myself for once," she whispered.

"Exactly," kai agreed. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips as she gazed up at the moon, thinking about what he had said. She was so absorbed in what Kai said to her and her thoughts of Damon that she didn't notice that Kai had left her without so much as a goodbye.

She hurriedly sat up and fitfully looked around for any remnants of him.

"Kai!" she loudly called.

He peered through the bushes several yards away from her. "Goodbye, Bonnie. Until we meet again." He smiled and then disappeared into the dark of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge**

Bonnie woke up the following morning. She looked around her living room. She furrowed her brow, then remembered why she had slept on the couch. "Kai," she whispered.

She lethargically got off the sofa and ran to her room. She was sure that what happened between her and Kai was a nightmare, until she looked upon the complete destruction that was now her bedroom.

A disappointed look crossed her face, but she didn't let regret linger over her for long. She waved her hand across the room. She watched unenthusiastically as her magic whipped her bedroom quickly back into shape, right down to repairing her broken window.

After fixing her bedroom, she went to the bathroom. Not only did she need to take a shower, she was hoping this shower would wash away the guilt she felt from sleeping with the man that tried to kill her and her best friend more than once. She turned on the shower and then sat down on the toilet to relieve her nagging bladder.

She clenched her vagina muscles. The soreness immediately reminded her of the dirty thing that she had done in the forest with Kai. At first, she felt confounded about fucking him, but then she remembered how she had lost three long years of dating and potentially getting to know other loyal and good men who were her equal, because she had wasted so much of her time on Jeremy Gilbert.

Bonnie's frown immediately turned into a devilish grin when she remembered how she felt about Kai when they first met. She thought that he was so cute. She was even willing to help him until she found out that he was a sociopath, but in the end, she was happy that she got a chance to be with him. She was happy that she had experienced something new, dark, and dirty.

She clenched her vagina muscles, again, relishing in how Kai fucked, and was completely doting on her.

She even giggled when she thought about their dirty talk and how elated Kai was to be with her. A part of her felt that after he settled things with his family, she would see him again, but she wasn't so sure that their next encounter would be as fun and lustful but more of a tragic one.

Bonnie put her focus back on getting ready for school. She took her shower, dressed, ate a light breakfast, and then went to her classes. She decided to go to college closer to home for her prerequisites and then go back to Whitmore later, because of all the things that had happened, she didn't currently feel comfortable going to Whitmore.

She sat in class trying to concentrate, but not really participating. She looked at her cellphone every five minutes. She still had hoped that Damon would call her. She was determined not to call him. She was the woman. It was his duty to earn her, and run after her, not the other way around.

Bonnie's phone finally came alive. She frowned when she saw that it was Jeremy. Her phone rang, again, and this time it was Matt. She was at her wits end with hearing from guys that she didn't want.

After three long hours of classes, she went to The Grill for a bite to eat. She was happy that Matt no longer worked there. She really didn't feel like running into him. She walked through the door of the restaurant and was happy that she didn't see anyone she knew. She sat down, ordered a grilled chicken salad and a glass of water with lemon. She cracked open her books and waited on the waiter to bring back her food.

"Hello, darling."

Bonnie heard a British accent call to her. She slowly lifted her gaze to see who it was.

"Ugh, it's you," she said nastily upon seeing that it was Enzo.

Enzo snickered. "May I sit?" he asked.

"No," she sassed, but Enzo didn't leave. He continued to stand there with a contrite look on his face.

She widened her eyes angrily at him and then shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

"Bonnie, please," he implored.

She looked at him curiously for a few minutes before agreeing. "Ugh, sit."

"Thank you," he said and then sat down.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize, and I want to thank you for giving me back my life."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, and her appearance softened. She couldn't believe that Enzo was apologizing and thanking her. She couldn't comprehend everything that had happened to her in the last forty-eight hours. Damon had admitted that he cared deeply for her. Matt came on to her. She and Kai fought and had hate sex, and now Enzo was apologizing and thanking her.

"You didn't deserve to be saved, Enzo. You were cruel and disrespectful to me. You killed yourself and then tried to blame Stefan for your death. What idiot does that?" she ridiculed.

Enzo shamefully lowered his head. He pondered over Bonnie's words and wondered what he could say to get her to see that he was sincere in his apology.

"You're right, Bonnie. I am an idiot, and the way I treated you was wrong, but have you ever done something that you regretted? Have you ever been so angry with yourself that you blamed everyone else but yourself because you were, too, ashamed to admit you were a fuck up?"

Bonnie thought about her romantic encounter with Damon and Kai. She then thought about how she sacrificed her own life so that Jeremy could live. Next, she thought about what she had lost in bringing Jeremy back to life for a second time. She then thought about the loss of her father and her dignity.

"I do regret some things," she said lowly.

"What?" he asked.

"I regret bringing Jeremy back to life."

"Why? You love him." A puzzling glance highlighted his face.

"If I hadn't brought Jeremy back, my dad would still be alive today, and if I hadn't brought Jeremy back, I wouldn't be sitting here today, feeling ashamed because he cheated on me, again," she said, then gave a sorrowful laugh.

"That little fucker." Enzo grimaced. "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Bonnie laughed. "No, it's not that serious. Besides, I'm not that upset about what he did anymore. Too many other things have happened to me since then." She lulled in thought, then gave Enzo an affronted look.

Enzo snorted. "You're in love with Damon, aren't you?" Bonnie's eyes went wide in horror and humiliation.

"No. I. Am. Not," she stuttered and lowered her head in shame.

An awkward silence fell between them. Enzo held back a tickle.

"…and besides, he's in love with Elena," she said sarcastically. She couldn't help but put that out into the air, her painful reminder on how she could never have the man of her dreams, because duh, her best friend.

"Pfft, please. Do you really think their toxic relationship is going to last? Since Damon has been back, he's been different. I think he realizes what a mistake he made in being with Elena."

"You think so?" Bonnie piqued happily with interest.

"I know so," he confirmed.

Another awkward silence descended upon them. The waiter came back with Bonnie's salad. Enzo watched as Bonnie ate her food insatiably. He smiled.

"May I pay for your lunch?"

"Duh." Bonnie giggled in a matter-of-fact tone.

Enzo laid a hundred-dollar bill out on the table. Bonnie widened her eyes, stunned.

"That's way too much."

"I know, but considering all that you've done for me, I don't think it's enough." He gave her an affectionate grin. She returned his kindness.

"Well, I better go. I've got things to do and places to go." He gave her another fond look, and then took off.

Later that night, Bonnie sat in her living room doing homework, and like in class, she could hardly focus. She was still desperate to hear from Damon.

The fleeting and desirous moment that she had with Kai was becoming a distant memory, something for her diary and her deepest and darkest secrets. Kissing Matt was something she would treasure, but she did feel a little bit put out with herself for doing so because now he was hounding her, but with Damon, she wanted so much more, she wanted forever.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of her doorbell. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but every time she would hear a doorbell, a phone ringing, or a car honking, she thought that it could be Damon.

She threw her books aside. She quickly stood and straightened her clothing and hair. She sauntered to the entrance, pretending not to have a care in the world when what she really wanted to do was run to the door and rip it open.

She gripped the doorknob, then slowly opened the door. Her hopes went tumbling down when she saw that it was Enzo and not Damon. She was really peeved at the fact that he had come to her house unannounced, but she couldn't be rude to the guy who had bought her lunch and left enough change for her to fill up her car and buy herself dinner.

"Hey… Enzo," she welcomed a bit dryly.

"I've got a surprise for you." he beamed. "Come on out lover boy!" he yelled, then out came a naked Jeremy.

Jeremy ran to the door, his penis flopping all about.

"Oh my God! Did you compel him?" She questioned, gripping her chest, flabbergasted

She was extremely put out with Jeremy, but not to the point where she wanted retribution for his slights.

"Do like we rehearsed lover boy." Enzo chuckled.

"I'm so sorry for cheating on you, Bonnie. I was an ass. Let me prove how much I love you," Jeremy recited robotically as he jogged in place.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie gasped, trying desperately not to laugh. She felt bad for Jeremy, but she couldn't help but feel tickled by the sight before her.

Jeremy ran off the porch, down the walkway, then down the street, naked, and screamed at the top of his lungs that he was, _"A miserable cheater."_

Bonnie hopped off the porch and watched in astonishment as Jeremy jogged through her neighborhood shouting.

"Merry Christmas darling," Enzo said as he walked up alongside Bonnie and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

She looked up at him, smiling, then shook her head as she wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a friendly hug.

"From this day forward, Bonnie, no one better fuck with you- ever," Enzo avowed with a menacing look in his eyes, his sights fixed on Jeremy, running down the street.

Bonnie smiled up at Enzo. "I've always wanted a big brother."

"…and now you have one. Do you want to go torture Liv?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Mm, why not."

They caught each other's eyes and burst into a fit of laugther.


	4. Chapter 4: Obscured

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. I hope you enjoy.

 **Stefan's Diary: Chapter 4: Obscured**

Damon hadn't spoken to Bonnie in a week and he hated himself for dodging her, but he needed time to reflect to think of what it was that he wanted and that he needed. During this time of solace, he made Stefan's and Elena's life a miserable living hell around the house. All he did was sulk, bitch, and bark at Elena and Stefan for every little thing.

He had become so unbearable that Stefan had to leave and spend a few nights with his best friend, Caroline.

Damon could kick himself in the ass for letting Bonnie walk out that door. He knew that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He came to the conclusion that he'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all. He hated the fact that he'd ruined their companionship by making things romantic in nature between them, and now he felt like he had lost Bonnie forever.

Many times, he picked up the phone to call her, but fear and embarrassment wouldn't let him be the man that he knew that he could be, that Bonnie knew that he could be.

Damon more than wanted Bonnie in his life, he wanted forever with her, but he also wanted forever with Elena, too, although, a lot of days, he wondered why he and Elena were even together.

Elena made him miserable and he had discerned that he made her miserable, too. In fact, he hated who Elena was now. He thought that he could tolerate her no matter who and what she was, but it was getting harder to be around her most days, but the moment she would kiss him, touch him, the moment they fell in bed together, it weakened his resolve, and everything looked different to him through carnal eyes.

Elena cuddled him. She forgave him no matter what sadistic and horrible thing he did. Her love made him feel good because he didn't have to think about what a fuck up he was. He liked that Elena went along with whatever he said. He loved how she stroked his ego and turned her world upside down to make sure he was happy.

He knew that his relationship with Elena wasn't built to last, but the hell that he had caused Stefan and everyone else in town to be with her obligated him to their relationship. He had to see it through come hell or high water. He didn't want to look like a fickle failure. He wanted to prove to them that he and Elena really were in love and that she wasn't some epic rebound.

Damon's train of thought drifted back to Bonnie. He smiled when he thought about their sweet conversation before things turned hot and heavy between them.

"Ugh." Elena entered the room, sulking, her arms folded over her chest. Damon ignored her as he was still in deep thought about Bonnie.

"Ugh," Elena sighed, again, more loudly this time as she plopped down onto the sofa.

Damon looked around at her and rolled his eyes. "What?" he said smugly.

"Jeremy cheated on Bonnie. I can't believe he would do that to me. He knows that she's my friend. Does he not realize how embarrassing it is that my brother cheated on my best friend? I'm loyal. I'm a good girlfriend. I'm trust worthy, and then he goes and cheats on my best friend. What does that say about me? I'm devastated." Elena let out hoarse nasally whimper. She balled up on the couch and looked vacantly at the fireplace.

Damon's eyes bulged incredulously at Elena's statement. He couldn't believe that she was making Bonnie's pain all about herself. Jeremy was the cheater. Bonnie was victim and the only person that had the right to feel shattered.

"This isn't about you, Elena. Jeremy didn't cheat on you. He cheated on Bonnie. You should be over there kicking his ass, and Liv's, too, for that matter," he said, peeved.

She averted her doe eyed gaze to him. "I do want to kick his ass for what he did to Bonnie, Damon, but he's my brother. I'm accountable for his actions," she said in a plummy voice as she lazily got to her feet.

"…and how are _you_ accountable for an eighteen year olds indiscretions? Did you put a fucking gun to his head and make him cheat on Bonnie?" Damon questioned lividly.

"Well, no," she responded timorously.

"Jeremy cheated because he's not fully happy with Bonnie, and instead of being a man about it, he cheated." He cringed after those words rolled off his tongue because it was exactly what he had done to Elena, cheated on her with Bonnie.

Elena looked curiously at him. She was surprised to see how angry he was about Jeremy's cheating. She strolled over to him, her lanky legs rubbing together at the knee as she walked.

"Bonnie's something special to you, isn't she?" she asked.

A surprised look covered Damon's face. He wanted to yell, _**"Of course she is, you idiot,"**_ but he didn't want to get into another long and drawn out conversation with Elena, because he knew it would only end up with her talking about herself.

"We bonded a little bit in the prison world. It turns out, when you spend a little time with someone, you don't kill them, you end up becoming friends." He smiled.

"Bonnie and Damon huh?" Elena smiled back.

"Yup, she's a good friend," he added.

"You would never cheat on me, would you?" Elena asked in a smoky voice as she slowly walked over to him, invading his personal space.

Images of kissing Bonnie burst into Damon's head like flashes of lightning. A guilty look flashed across his face as he pictured himself pleasuring Bonnie and how she looked when he had pulled off her pants and fondled her breasts.

"Uh, uh," he stammered for words, but Elena paid his reaction no attention.

"What if I did cheat on you? Would you dump me? Would you hold me accountable?" he questioned.

She giggled. "No, silly I wouldn't dump you. People make mistakes Damon. If you cheated on me, it'll be obviously because someone made you. I know that you love me," she explained.

His face went bitter. He was both worried and repulsed by her answer. "Who are you?" he frowned.

"I'm the woman you love," she replied and then crashed her lips into his. She feverishly ran her hands up and down his chest, his back, and lovingly clasped his neck. She reached down with one hand to massage the bulge in his pants before breaking away from their heated lip lock. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. She looked at him with a seductive glimmer as she trailed her hands over his chest, again, and fitfully searched his face. She still ignored his deportment.

She crashed her lips into his, yet again, and all Damon could think about was Bonnie and how he wished that it was her that he was kissing. He had tasted Bonnie and now he wanted more of her, and more importantly, he missed Bonnie. He went seven whole days not seeing her and it completely took away his gusto for life. Damon wasn't even in the mood to be with Elena.

Elena out of all people couldn't ignite a fire in Damon Salvatore on this occasion.

"Stop. stop," Damon mumbled as she gently tried to push Elena away.

"…but I want you so badly," she said against his lips and continued to wildly kiss him.

"I said no, Elena," he said again in a raspy voice.

"Let's see if you want to stop after this." She quickly unzipped his jeans, pulled out his lifeless pecker, and dropped to her knees. She placed his limp penis into her mouth and begin to suck his cock like a wonderful tasting popsicle. She let out a pleasurable moan at the taste of him. He grimaced and gently shoved at her shoulders, a sickening look plastered across his reddened face.

"Enough Elena! Enough!" Damon yelled as he harshly pushed her away, causing her to tip over onto the ground.

He looked at a dejected Elena as she lay sprawled out across the floor, shamefaced. He looked at her for several seconds with a stomach-turning look in his eyes, and then zoomed off.

He ran off to the woods, a mile away from his home. He whipped his cellphone out his pocket. A somber look covered his face once seeing that Bonnie still had not called him. He fell back against a tree and drifted down to the ground.

"I miss you, Bonnie... so much," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Brother Where Art Thou

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. Copywrite infringement not intended. I hope you enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary Chapter 5: Brother Where Art Thou**

Damon returned home to find Stefan sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Where's Elena?" he asked, his expression perturbed.

"Whhhhy… she's out looking for you, of course," Stefan answered with a smile, keeping his gaze plastered to his book.

Damon exhaled, relieved that Elena wasn't there. He observed his brother for a moment before sitting down beside him. He propped his leg upon the coffee table and stretched his arm out on the back of the sofa, getting comfortable.

Damon loudly blew out his cheeks, then crossed his legs at the ankle. Stefan peeped over at him and then went back to reading. Damon loudly sighed, again, and noisily placed his feet back down on the floor with a loud stomp of each boot as his feet hit the floor.

Stefan slammed his book shut with a pinch of his hand and gave Damon an exasperated and sideways glance. "What is it, Damon?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Elena makes me so fucking crazy!" he snarled.

Stefan rolled his eyes and opened his book back up.

"All she does is think about herself. She's so selfish."

Stefan closed his book and furiously threw it across the room.

"Why you do that?" Damon asked innocently, confused.

"Are you seriously trying to have a conversation with me about Elena?" Stefan shot back rudely.

"Yeah, you're my brother?" Damon gripped.

"Okay, you want to talk about selfish?" Stefan jumped to his feet. "Selfish is you, sitting up here talking to me about a woman I once loved with the passion of a thousand suns, for you to harass her into falling for you, and you constantly disrespecting our relationship, only for you to move her into our home and fuck her every night under the same roof where I sleep, so do I think Elena is selfish, hell yeah I do, but so are you. You're a selfish asshole, and you and Elena deserve each other."

Damon looked at his brother with a stupid and bewildered gawk as if he were oblivious to how his relationship with Elena had turned his bond with his brother upside down. He sat there for a moment, looking dumb while Stefan stood there with his hands on his hips, his demeanor infuriated.

"Okay, I can understand why you'd be angry, but you're my brother, and I need you. Can't we put the past behind us, Stefan. I love you."

Stefan's eyes widened and narrowed in astonishment. He stood there for a few minutes, letting his brother's declaration soak into his consciousness. "I love you, too, but you can't talk to me about Elena. We can never talk about Elena; in fact, I think I should leave Mystic Falls."

"No. No, no Stefan. You can't leave."

"Well, I can't stay in this house. I can't stay where you're fucking the woman that I once was in love with night after night. Our situation is disgusting, Damon!" Stefan was becoming angry all over, again.

Damon drudged over to his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders. "What if I told you that I don't think I want to be with Elena anymore, and that the grass is not always greener on the other side."

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at Damon's remark, but seeing the more serious look on his brother's face made him realize how serious Damon was being in this moment.

"I suppose you not wanting to be with her anymore is about right. How the hell did you think this thing with her would last. You two are all wrong for each other. Your relationship with Elena is disturbing and abusive. I really wanted to be happy for you two, but your relationship with her is so sickening that I can barely be around you two. I've never seen something so revolting as you two…"

"Okay, I get it Stefan, that's enough."

Stefan looked up to see the wounded look on his brother's face. "Oops, sorry." He gave him a genuine grin.

"No, that's okay," Damon said sadly as he dragged himself back to the sofa to sit. He then went and sat down on the couch.

Stefan observed him for a moment and then sat down beside him.

"…so, what made you realize you don't want, "She who must not be named?" Stefan chuckled at his own joke.

"Omigod, just one moment with this other woman, it helped me to see things so much clearer, to get a better prospective on my life."

"Wow, this woman must be really something if she can take your mind off your obsession with, "The Girl," he said, throwing up air quotes.

Damon looked at his brother with a big love-sick grin on his face. "Man, you have no idea."

They grinned and lightly chortled.

"Well, let me give you a little advice, Damon. Don't rush into anything. Don't make any decisions until you know for sure what you want, or else, more lives can be ruined, and feelings can get hurt."

"I know you mean you. I hurt you, and I'm sorry," Damon apologized.

"I forgive you; you, selfish piece of shit," Stefan joshed. They laughed.

"Man, me being with a new woman will help fix our relationship," Damon replied.

Stefan looked absorbedly down at thin air. Damon looked at him, waiting for an answer. Stefan then got up and begin walking towards the stairwell. Damon speedily stood. "Stefan," he called, halting his brother's footsteps.

"You're not going to be with another woman Damon. You're too obsessed with Elena, but I still love you." Stefan smiled then quickly climbed the steps to turn in for the night.

Damon looked at the stairwell as if his brother would return, but he would have no such luck.

"Elena is not the only woman I love brother," Damon whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rebel and The Dejected

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. This story includes multiple sex partners. Read at your own risk. Copywrite infringement not intended. I hope you enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary Chapter 6: The Rebel and The Dejected**

It was three weeks later, and Bonnie still hadn't heard from Damon. He didn't call her, and she didn't call him or go by the boarding house to see him since that day, but sadly, Bonnie knew everything that Damon was doing because Elena gave her a blow by blow of everything that was going on between them when they spoke on the phone. She secretly gloated about their quarrels. It made her feel good to know that Damon was just as miserable as she was.

As Bonnie lay on her sofa, covered with her throw, her mind kept playing back her intimate morning with Damon. In the three weeks of not hearing from him, she had fucked Kai and kissed Matt, yet Damon was still the one that weighed heavy on her mind.

Her brief intimate encounter with Damon set a different emotion adrift inside of her. She was in love with him, and she could have sworn that he was in love with her, too. It killed her to know that she could be wrong.

Their kiss was explosive. It set her soul afire, it made chills travel up and down her spine whenever she pictured it in her mind, but alas, Damon had forsaken her, and it left Bonnie extremely depressed. She no longer had an appetite for life; she was doing badly in school. She stayed holed up in the house most of the time.

Caroline and Elena called her regularly, but they were both too concerned about the Salvatore's to really give Bonnie good company, but today was going to be different. She was determined to beat the depression she had developed because of her feelings for Damon.

Three weeks of moping over Damon was too long.

Bonnie heaved herself off the couch. She single-minded sat out to make this day different than the last twenty days that had passed.

"No more moping, Bonnie."

As she thought about what to do, Tyler popped into her awareness. If anyone could help take her mind off Damon, it would be him. He was the most logical one in their group; he had very little to do with them lately, and the fact that he was hot, made it even better.

Unlike with Matt, Bonnie once had a little crush on Tyler, but when he started dating Caroline, and when she started dating Jeremy, her infatuation with him faded away.

Bonnie jumped in the shower and then got dressed. She put on a cute pair of blue jean shorts, a white sequin top, with her ankle boots, and a long sleeve black sweater that hung below her shorts.

She jumped in her car and sped over to Tyler's house. She smiled once seeing that his car was in the drive.

She walked up to his door and rang the bell. She waited patiently for someone to answer; she expected that it would take a long time before someone would come to the door, so she gazed out at her friend's perfectly manicured yard, and again, all she could think about was Damon.

She looked at the yard, but Bonnie didn't see the beautiful flowers abloom or the colorful trees with all their beautiful foliage. She simply saw Damon.

She continued to stare vacantly out at the lawn as her mind ran a play by play of the way Damon looked at her, everything he did to her, and all the things he had said to her. She exhaled.

"Hello, may I help you?" the housekeeper inquired.

"Bonnie!" Tyler hollered from behind the woman. "Elsa it's okay. This is my good friend Bonnie. Come in woman!"

Bonnie hurried inside. She and Tyler gave each other a short, warm hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Unf, you're lying."

"What? I always want to see you. I can't help it that I keep dying," Bonnie jokingly replied and they laughed.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to eat lunch."

"Yeah, let's eat," Bonnie said and then gave a half shrug.

Tyler and Bonnie wandered to the kitchen, joking and laughing along the way. For lunch, they decided to make turkey and avocado sandwiches. They laughed and played around with their food. Tyler flung food at Bonnie, and she hurled food back at him.

They finally sat down to eat. They reminisced about their lives before the supernatural world had rained down upon them. Ironically, neither one of them mentioned their significant others, during their conversation down memory lane, which was perfectly alright with Bonnie.

After lunch, Tyler took Bonnie to the game room where they played a little Foosball and pool. It was then that he decided to mention Caroline.

"…so, has Caroline mentioned me?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she asks about you all the time," Bonnie answered hesitantly and then flashed him a guilty look. Caroline hadn't mentioned him at all lately. She was too wrapped up in Stefan.

"Come on Bonnie, this is me, Tyler."

"No, she hasn't," she answered regretfully.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Caroline ever loved me. What kind of person sleeps with the man that murdered their ex's mother?" He looked at Bonnie with a simultaneously angry and disappointed facial expression.

"She did love you Tyler, and you loved her."

"I still care about her, and I hate that I have feelings for someone who doesn't give a damn about me. Sometimes… I wish that it was you that had been there for me and not her when I learned what I was a werewolf. You're loyal. You're beautiful. You're a great girl Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Tyler with bright eyes. She was stunned by his comment. She gave him her dazzling smile.

"You think that about me?"

"Yes. Jeremy is lucky to have you. I'm glad that things are better for you Bonnie. I hope Jeremy is treating you right."

Bonnie quickly lost her smile.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I caught Jeremy cheating on me with Liv. We've been apart for three weeks now."

"The fuck. Are you serious? What is up with that kid? I am going to kick his fucking teeth in."

"Calm down Tyler. He's just... a horny teenager."

"Maybe we should lock him and Caroline up together," he suggested, then chuckled.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sure they would sleep together," she mocked and they both laughed, again.

"Well, you know what. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. No more sulking over Caroline. It's time for me to move on, and I think you should, too."

"Yeah, I probably should. Besides my thoughts are on someone else. I can't even honestly say that I love Jeremy anymore."

Bonnie's words made Tyler perk up. **_Is that why she's here? Is she interested in me?_** He questioned internally.

"Ugh, this guy you're interested in, does he live here in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, but I can't be with him. He loves my best friend," she said broken-heartedly.

Tyler was exceptionally, excited now. "Would you like a drink?"

"I have to drive myself home Tyler," she sassily singsong.

"It's Saturday, Bonnie. If you get too smashed, you can have my bed." He was hoping he could get Bonnie drunk enough to reveal her true feelings to him.

"I'm not getting drunk with you."

"Suit yourself. I'm having a drink," he replied teasingly as he poured himself a stiff one. He drank the liquor in one gulp and then poured himself another.

"Come on Tyler," she said in warning.

Tyler gave Bonnie a beautiful smile. He found himself not able to take his eyes off her. How could he have missed it? He always thought she was hot, but when Caroline came along, it clouded his judgment.

Bonnie wasn't a blood sucking leech. She was a witch, and if he had been with her, he could have protected her. She wouldn't have died and suffered the way she did when she was with Jeremy. He would have made sure of that.

Tyler's innocent gaze became ravenous. The liquor was now taking effect.

Bonnie looked at Tyler, a yearning began to stir within her. He was such a handsome man. She could feel the heat from his body from way across the room, knowing that he was a werewolf, turned her on even more.

She closed her eyes, shaking the lustful thoughts from her mind. "It's getting late. I better go."

"Bonnie wait," Tyler ran over to her. He stood in front of her, that licentious air still about him, reflected in his eyes.

Bonnie's heart began to beat faster as she beheld Tyler, but then, images of Damon, kneeling over her with that yearning look in his eyes began to spark in her awareness like lightening.

She and Damon could never be together. He was in love with her best friend, but here, standing before her was a great guy, a hot guy.

Tyler was sexy and hot tempered. He reminded her a lot of Damon. He would make a good boyfriend, she smiled in thought.

They stared, entranced by one another. Tyler took her face into his hands and rubbed her cheeks lovingly with his thumbs. Bonnie grabbed him by the waist. For the first time, she wanted to live in the moment. Damon made his choice and so had Jeremy. It was time for her to live her life.

Tyler kissed her lips, parting her lips with his. The kiss was heated, and although Bonnie didn't feel in this kiss what she felt when Damon kissed her, it was still a good kiss. It was animalistic, they were animalistic, like two supernatural beings fighting for supremacy, as they pushed each other against furniture and up against walls, kissing and fondling each other. They were all over the place.

Tyler quickly disrobed. He was now stark naked. Bonnie took off her boots, shorts, and panties as Tyler anxiously stroked his engorged prick.

 _ **You can't do this,**_ Bonnie's conscience pleaded. _**Oh, fuck Damon**_ **,** she internally jeered.

Bonnie laid down on the carpet; she closed her eyes and spread her legs wide. Tyler gazed adoringly down at her half naked body. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally bringing himself back to reality, to the beautiful woman before him, and the quixotic moment they were sharing.

He grabbed a condom from his wallet, tore it open, and slipped it over his hardened member. He crawled between her legs, completely skipping the foreplay, as he was so anxious for her cunt to enfold his stiffened cock. He pushed himself into her and laid motionless inside her focusing on the heat of her core.

"Uuuh," Bonnie lowly grunted.

Tyler took three hard slow thrusts into her wet heat, then quickened his pace. He pounded quickly into her tight, hot pussy. Tyler shifted her hips and Bonnie held tightly to his forearms as she wrapped her legs over Tyler's butt and moaned loudly as her body began to scoot across the carpet with every thrust.

She found herself getting into the moment. Tyler was an amazing screw. He hit all the right spots.

She tried to gyrate her hips underneath him, but he began to pound into her like a maniac, halting her movements immediately. The move made her unhappy. She wanted to enjoy their sexual encounter just as much as him.

He buried his face into her shoulder, his hot, heavy breath, blew against her skin, tickling her senses, making her forget all about the feeling churning deep within her. Within forty-five minutes, that wonderful feeling was upon him.

"Ah fuck," he panted and grunted against Bonnie's cheek as he ejaculated into his condom.

 _ **Oh, my god. I can't believe I fucked Tyler**_ **,** her eyes widened in horror as he slowed his movements, riding out his release.

 _ **I made love to Bonnie**_ **,** Tyler thought as he smiled.

His and Bonnie's take on what had just happened between them was very different.

Tyler grabbed a throw from off a nearby chair. He covered Bonnie with the blanket and then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek, then closed his eyes. They lay in silence for half an hour, thinking about what had just occurred between them. Whilst Tyler was in complete bliss, Bonnie was mortified. It had been three weeks and she kissed Matt, fucked Kai and now Tyler. Part of her wanted to feel guilty about this moment, but another part of her felt happy with herself. She was doing what she wanted to do.

For the first time, she reveled in her womanhood, and it felt good.

"What does this mean for us?" Tyler's voice broke through the quiet.

Bonnie lay in silence for a moment, mulling over his question. They had sex. This wasn't something that she took lightly, but their sexual encounter did mean something to her. It didn't mean to her what she was thinking it must have meant to Tyler.

She couldn't see herself in a relationship with anyone right now, except for Damon. Everyone else were merely experiences and life lessons as she continued her journey to get over Damon.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship Tyler. I just broke up with Jeremy. I want to live in the moment."

"…but you said you had feelings for someone in Mystic Falls," he replied disappointedly.

She turned around to face him. "I do care deeply for someone, but it's not you, if that's what you were thinking. I'm sorry, I wish it could be. I know that you would love me fearlessly," she tenderly caressed his face.

Tyler rolled over on his back and gazed up at the ceiling, still holding Bonnie tightly in his arms.

The tension in the room was thick, and Bonnie felt horrible for disappointing Tyler. "Maybe I should go," she sadly announced.

Tyler watched Bonnie get dressed. Though he was sad about her choice to remain single, he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving his house at such a late hour.

"You don't have to go Bonnie."

"It's probably best if I do."

"I don't want you to go, so please stay." he sweetly implored.

She nodded, then snuggled back up under the heavy throw with him.

"I know you say you're not ready to be in a relationship, but I won't stop trying."

"Goodnight Tyler," she said sweetly, not able to close her eyes and relax.

::::::

It had been three weeks since Damon and Bonnie admitted their feelings for one another, and Damon was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had chosen Elena over Bonnie, but because of what had happened between him and Bonnie, it was now difficult for him to be in the boarding house and not think about their intimate encounter.

He didn't hate being at home because he felt guilty. He hated being there because it was a painful reminder of how he let Bonnie go, for Elena. He hated it because Bonnie stopped coming by. He hated it because he wasn't waking up and going to bed every night with her, but he was too stupid to do anything about his own unhappiness.

His brother's words begin to ring true in his head, he'd never leave Elena, he was too obsessed with her.

He had convinced himself that he had made the right decision in picking Elena over Bonnie.

Damon was determined to clear his head of the entire ugly mess, so he decided to take Elena to New York City. He thought he might enjoy the trip with his girlfriend more this time around, since she had her humanity... but no.

They went to the same bar and got drunk. They even picked out an innocent, yet wasted, bar patron to feed on like before. Damon pretended to be happy but he wasn't. Even when he tried to pretend that Elena was some warrior princess, he was reminded that she was merely a damsel in distress, when he, not her, had to seduce their prey.

They fed from their quarry in an alleyway, which was even more of a turn off for him, but it was what Elena wanted. He felt so disillusioned about his life right now, that even his victim's blood tasted funny. He was merely going through the motions with Elena, but he made a choice, and he had done so many things to win Elena that he felt like if he didn't stay with her, everything would have been in vain.

All the lives that he had taken. All the times that he had broken his brother's heart, and every other stupid thing that he'd done to win Elena would all be for nothing if he left her.

He had peaked with Elena. He couldn't get any happier than he did on the day that she had chosen him and declared her love, but since that day forward, there was nothing between them but trust issues, personality differences, insecurities, and a whole slew of other impediments. He couldn't help but feel like he deserved this life he now lived.

As Damon lay stark naked in bed, looking up at the ceiling in their pricey suite, he found himself feeling alone.

He climbed out of bed, walked to the large opening, and leaned against the window seal on the twentieth floor of their hotel to look out at the night.

He grabbed his cellphone off the desk and pulled up Bonnie's number. He wanted so badly to call her, but he didn't want to disrupt her life with cliched questions of… ' _How are you?' and 'What have you been up to?'_

He cared too much about Bonnie to disturb her healing process.

Damon began to ponder his decision, again. He looked back at Elena and then back at the picture of Bonnie on his phone.

"Bonnie," he miserably whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Memento

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. This story includes multiple sex partners. Read at your own risk. Copywrite infringement not intended. I hope you enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary: Chapter 7: Memento**

Bonnie laid in Tyler's arms, restless. She couldn't fall asleep. His home wasn't her home and his arms weren't the arms that she wanted wrapped around her. She eased out of Tyler's embrace and quickly put on her clothes. She gazed back down at him, hoping her movements had not awakened him.

She hurried out of the game room and through his massive house, running down the long, colossal corridor. She made a B-line for the large double front doors.

Bonnie ran outside and frantically looked around and inside her vehicle, then climbed in to her car. Knowing that Kai was out of the prison world worried her, but not because she was afraid. She was worried that she would sleep with him—again. This was the first time that she had thought about having sex with Kai since that night. Bonnie was finally okay with admitting that she enjoyed screwing Kai.

Bonnie jolted her gaze towards Tyler's house when she heard a noise. The noise ended up being merely her imagination. Her mind was playing tricks on her because of the extreme guilt she felt over leaving Tyler without saying goodbye.

She started her car, looked back at Tyler's house one last time and then sped off.

She made it home within fifteen minutes. She had just pulled up in her driveway, music blasting, when her phone rang. She dug around for her cellphone, which was in her purse, so much time had gone by since she had last heard from Damon that she stopped wishing with every ring that it was him calling her and not someone else.

Matt had finally given up on calling and texting her. His last message to Bonnie was, _**"When you're ready, I'll be here—waiting."**_

Bonnie finally wrestled her phone from the confines of her purse. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that Klaus Mikaelson was calling her.

"Klaus," she whispered with a wrinkled brow. "Hello," Bonnie answered on the third ring and then wondered why she would answer Klaus's call.

"Hello Bonnie, it's so good to hear your voice," he chirped.

"Well, I'm not glad to be hearing from you. What do you want Klaus?"

"I need a witch, and you're the only one I trust," he said.

Bonnie let out an exaggerated laugh. "You think you can trust me?"

"You did save my life when my bitch of a mother tried to kill me," he jogged her memory.

"If you weren't the sole reason for my friends' survival, you'd be dead right now," she said, astounded that he would think that there was any other reason she would lift a finger to save him.

"Touché', but I'm still appreciative, no matter what drove you to want to save me."

"Goodbye Klaus."

"I'll pay you for your services!" he blurted out in a raised voice.

"Okay, you've piqued my interest," she said.

"I'm back in Mystic Falls because I've made quite a few enemies in New Orleans, witches, werewolves, vampires... even Elijah hates me," he explained lugubriously.

"Why am I not surprised," she answered smugly. "What do you need from me, man?"

"I need you to protect me from the white stake," he said seriously, knowing full well Bonnie would want to help him because of her family and friends.

Bonnie shifted uneasily in her seat. She had never known Klaus to be afraid of anything, but it was hard for her to miss the fear in his voice, and more importantly, if Klaus died, then so would her friends, and her mother.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"What, you're coming tonight?" Klaus questioned elatedly.

"Yes, I'm coming tonight, or... I _can_ just come next month," Bonnie mocked.

"No, no, tonight please," he excitedly beseeched.

" **I'll be there tonight?"** Bonnie rolled her eyes in thought, dubious to her own desperate reply. Klaus quickly rattled off the directions to his new place. She entered the information into her phone's GPS and the app quickly mapped out the directions. She ended the call without saying goodbye. She hurried back inside her place and took a quick shower.

She didn't know why she had to freshen up to see Klaus Mikaelson, but something about going around and original vampire werewolf with wolf smell on her due to having sex with a wolf didn't sit right with her. She put on some sweat pants, an oversize sweatshirt, and a large cardigan to warm her from the cool night. She backed out of her driveway as if she were escaping a fire.

She was at Klaus's place within twenty minutes. She was amazed to see him sitting outside waiting on her. Once she was parked, Klaus vampire sped to the car and chivalrously opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

She and Klaus ogled at each other, both smiling awkwardly. "Shall we." He softly pressed his hand on Bonnie's back and held the other hand out for her to lead the way.

She walked in perfect stride alongside him, and they were even in sync climbing the steps leading to the front door. They looked at each other and offered an awkward smirk. Bonnie's expression hardened once she remembered that Klaus was the enemy.

Seeing Bonnie go cold made Klaus feel uneasy. He zoomed her an apprehensive look and then cleared his throat in a poor attempt to circumvent the awkward situation.

They walked in to the house. Bonnie beamed when she looked around at his beautiful and gargantuan home, with its gorgeous marble flooring and the dazzlingly large crystal chandelier hanging in the foyer. She could only imagine how the rest of the house looked.

"Bonnie," Klaus called as he held out a hand to direct her to the living room.

She walked in to the huge living room. She never imagined that a room so big could feel so cozy with its two large grey sofa's, one in a velvety material and the other in a heavy duty cotton like fabric.

Separating the couches was a round glass table which was decorated with a silver vase filled with an arrangement of white flowers. The sofas were adorned with lighter grey toss pillows and on the other side of the room was a grand piano, but what made the room even more lavish was the contemporary chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Bonnie moseyed around, checking out the other trinkets in the room.

Klaus affectionately watched Bonnie as she wandered around his home, enjoying everything she saw.

After Bonnie gawked over Klaus's fine furniture, she finally noticed the spell books and the white oak stake sitting on the grand coffee table.

"Why do you need protection from something you already have in your possession?" She asked, incredulously, as she wrinkled her nose with disdain.

"I don't know, but maybe you've heard of a certain type of supernatural individual that people commonly refer to the world over as a witch, and some of these witches are more powerful than others. I'm sure they wouldn't have a hard time conjuring up a spell to find a stake. It's not like stranger things haven't happened, love," Klaus rattled off in a condescending tone with a hint of annoyance and then provided a fake sneer, furthering his insult.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's get this over with, so I can go home and go to bed." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and then walked over to the velvety couch, as she favored that one most.

"Where are my manners? Would you like a drink?"

"Hm… I'll take a diet soda."

Klaus vamp sped to the kitchen for her beverage. He was back in seconds with Bonnie's drink.

"Here you are, love," he said as he handed Bonnie the cola.

Klaus sat down on the couch across from Bonnie; he spread his legs wide and draped his arms over the back of the sofa.

He looked at Bonnie and shot her a happy grin. She diverted him a fake leer as she got comfortable on the couch. She grabbed the stake and sat it down beside her, then grabbed one of the spell books and sat it on her lap. She closed her eyes and held a hand over the book and spat out a quick chant to help her locate the right type of enchantment.

When nothing happened, Bonnie sat the book back down on the table and picked up another one, repeating the same incantation as before and still came up with nothing. She repeated the same thing with all the books on the table but still found absolutely nada.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing; let me work," she said sassily.

Klaus held his hands up in concession.

Bonnie got up and walked around the living room. She held her hand over the stake and closed her eyes. She decided to make up a spell. She commanded her magic to show her a sign to let her know if the spell truly worked.

She paced around the living room for well over an hour. She couldn't come up with the right combination of words, and it didn't help that Klaus kept loudly sighing out of aggravation. He did every annoying thing in the book, tap his knee with his hand, profusely paced the floor whilst humming, and loudly talked on the phone rather than leave the room.

"Will you shut up!" Bonnie yelled, irritated.

"Hey Jared, I'm going to have to call you back." Klaus hung up the phone and grimaced at Bonnie.

"No spell, no money," he said derisively.

"It's kind of hard to come up with a spell when you keep disrupting me with your juvenile behavior," she indignantly snapped.

Klaus gave her an insincere smirk.

She glared at him with a penetrative gaze, arms folded tightly over her front, and jut out a knee.

Klaus's phony smile turned into a genuine one the longer he looked at Bonnie. He couldn't help but think about how adorable she was, standing there before him. He had lots of experience with people. He could tell that Bonnie Bennett was wound tight.

"Let's take a little break, shall we? Come on, I'll show you around the house."

Klaus sauntered out of the living room. Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed deeply before following him out to the foyer.

It took Klaus well over thirty minutes to show Bonnie around his enormous home. The last room Klaus showed Bonnie was his massage room.

"A massage room and no masseuse," she joked.

"I'm actually a trained masseur," Klaus replied.

"Shut up." She gave him a sideways glance.

"No; no, really I am. There's no quicker way to a woman's heart than giving her a massage." A seductive grin unfurled itself across his face.

She raised her brow curiously at his remark.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a massage Bonnie."

"Uh… no. No thank you." She waved her hand at him and then tried to walk away.

"Come on now, love. You're obviously having a hard time with the spell because something is troubling you. Maybe a massage will help," he said imploringly.

There was something about the cheeky little grin on Klaus's face that intrigued Bonnie. She felt compelled to let him have his way with her, and she didn't know why. She supposed that it was the same thing that made her want to spread her legs for Kai in the woods that night. In fact, it was the same thing that made her have a crush on Tyler years back, and what made her fall so madly in love with Damon. Darkness.

Bonnie gravitated to Klaus as if he had some type of magnetic pull on her.

"Yeah, maybe a massage will do me some good," she replied apprehensively.

"Great." Klaus happily clapped his hands together.

He handed Bonnie and over-sized robe and directed her to the bathroom to change. When Bonnie came back out, the room was fully set up and soft jazz music was playing in the background.

Klaus directed her to open her robe and lie down. Bonnie hesitantly climbed up on to the table. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for Klaus's hands to be all over her, but she did as instructed.

She laid flat against the bed. Her face fit snugly in to the opening. She looked wide eyed down at the floor as she waited with vexation for Klaus to disrobe and touch her body.

Klaus's cold fingers lightly grazed her neck as he took ahold of the housecoat. He slowly pulled the robe down over her back and up her legs. He left her rump covered, something Bonnie very much appreciated.

He then poured a warm oil into his hands and rubbed his hands briskly together. The friction helped to warm his cool touch. He pressed the palm of his hands to Bonnie's back. He massaged her shoulders, continuing right down to the curve in her lower back, and lastly, her legs.

Bonnie closed her eyes, smiled, and slightly hummed as Klaus's magic hands performed the miracle of relaxing her tightly wound body.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Uh, everything," she said lazily.

"Everything, like what?" He probed in an appealing voice, a voice that made Bonnie want to obey his every command.

"Damon cheated on Elena with me."

Klaus laughed. Bonnie ignored his reaction.

"That's hardly surprising," he responded.

"Why is that not surprising?"

"Damon thought the grass was greener on the other side, but what's good for one man is not always good for the other."

"True," she said.

"Is Damon still with Elena?" he inquired.

"Yes, he chose her over me. I guess I'm not good enough for him," she explained nonchalantly.

"You really don't believe that, do you?" he asked as if she were being ridiculous, then snickered.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't. There's a reason Damon chose Elena, and I can assure you that it's not true love."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me on this Bonnie Bennett. Damon Salvatore will see the light. Once he stops fanny about with the pathetic doppelgänger." His accent rolling with displeasure at the word, _**'doppelgänger.'**_

"Yeah, maybe, but if he does, he's not going to want me, not anymore."

"Oh, and why is that?" Klaus furrowed his brow as he rubbed the middle of Bonnie's back strongly with his elbow.

"Oh, God that feels so good." She hummed with pleasure. "He's not going to want me because I slept with Kai… and Tyler… and I kissed Matt," she explained intoxicatingly.

"How can that wanker be angry with you for going on with your life? It's not a woman's place to sit around and wait on a man," he fussed in a vexed tone.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed.

"Do you feel guilty about being with Kai… Tyler… and kissing Matt?" He grinned, then lightly chuckled.

"Mmm, not really. Well, a little with Kai because he tried to kill both Damon and me back in the prison world."

"Oh, you don't say," he said.

"Yes, I do say," Bonnie answered and then became tickled by her own retort. Klaus laughed, too.

"Never regret the things you do or the decisions you make in life Bonnie. Look at those encounters as life experiences, as something you needed at the time for yourself. I'm sure each of those men brought something unique to your life that you will never forget. You're a young woman. Revel in your youth."

"Wow, that was really deep. Who are you, and what have you done with Klaus Mikaelson?" They laughed once more.

As Klaus laughed and chatted with Bonnie, he accidentally massaged too far up between her thighs and inadvertently grazed her moistened pussy.

Bonnie's eyes popped open after Klaus's finger mistakenly grazed her vagina. "Don't!" she screamed as she heatedly turned around, then slapped Klaus's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, there love. It was an honest mistake. I assure you," he said genuinely as a contrite look overtook his face.

Bonnie looked at him with suspicion. She was so enraged at the fact that Klaus's finger had grazed her cunt that she had forgotten all about her exposed naked body that Klaus had been gentlemanly enough to not even look upon.

She hurriedly covered her breasts with her arms and threw the robe over her hips.

"Would you like a frontal massage?" Klaus winked.

"Is… is… isn't that when they massage your vagina?" Bonnie swallowed nervously, her face childlike.

Klaus let out a hearty chuckle. "This is not one of _those_ kind of massages, but do you want me to massage your vagina Bonnie?" he asked in a silvery tongue.

Bonnie wiggled timidly about the massage table. _**Bonnie you can't possibly be considering letting Klaus massage your vagina!**_ She internally screamed at herself. _**Live a little Bonnie. Revel in your youth,**_ she outwardly smirked as the darker part of her emerged.

Bonnie nodded and Klaus grinned lasciviously.

She laid down and shyly removed her arm from over her breasts. Klaus licked his lips with anticipation. Like before, he poured oil into his hands. He started with Bonnie's neck and then worked himself down to her beasts and her stomach, his palms flat against her taut stomach as he slowly and powerfully massaged her with his oily hands.

He rubbed the oil all over her neck, shoulders, bosom, and the valley between her breasts. He moved his hands ever so softly, and ever so slowly over her fiery and slippery skin.

His attention provoked soft moans from Bonnie and it made her forget all about her troubles. She loosened her grip on the table's edge and was now putty in his hands.

Klaus skipped over her private parts and jumped to her ankles. He wanted Bonnie's expectancy to build. He adored pleasuring women with pent-up frustration. Bonnie was already dripping wet with pleasure as Klaus's hands were heaven to her tightly wound muscles.

The wait was finally over for her. She swallowed anxiously as Klaus lifted up her robe and fully exposed her naked figure. He inched his fingers down to her slippery folds and gently massaged them one by one as his middle digit slightly parted her creases as he glided his middle finger down her oiled snatch.

Bonnie tightly gripped the table and moaned as Klaus vigorously caressed her clit. He revolved his finger slowly around her precious nub. The move drove Bonnie mad with anticipation and carnal lust.

The last thing she wanted was to fuck Klaus, but she was coming dangerously close to reconsidering her opinion on the matter.

Klaus eased Bonnie's legs open. He waited a few seconds for her to protest, but she never did. He went from rubbing her weeping folds and clit to full on fingering her. First with one finger and then with two. He smiled big and bright as she undulated on the table with desire. It pleased him immensely to see her satisfied.

Klaus eased his two fingers slowly in and out of her cunt as he honed in on the wonderful suctioning sound of her drenched pussy. The more he massaged and pleased her, the more turned on he became. Before he knew it, he was between her legs, licking, and sucking her throbbing cunt.

"Yes." She clamped her thighs to his head. Klaus's tongue quickly flicked her inner folds and clit, pushing her to the edge. He pushed her knees to her chest and then broadly licked her forbidden orifice.

"Oh god, ooooh," she let out a guttural moan as she ripped her head away from the table to look down at Klaus exert himself over her.

He licked and briskly flicked his tongue over her ass hole, and by God it was the most wonderful thing Bonnie ever felt in her life. Her juices flowed profusely from her throbbing cunt.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum," she loudly panted as she strongly gripped her thighs and curled her toes.

Klaus inserted his finger into her pulsing cunt and thrust his fingers slowly in and out of her as her orgasm hit her in waves. Her muscles clenched and throbbed unrelentingly around his moist digits.

"Oh god, oh god," she chanted and then giggled like a little girl as the result of her orgasm continued to gush out of her.

Her body went limp. He slowly got up. He licked his fingers, tasting her and then wiped Bonnie's juices from his mouth as he looked wantonly down on her. Klaus leaned over Bonnie as she wiggled about the table and opened and closed her legs, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked in a smoky voice.

Bonnie slowly turned her gaze to his and curiously raised a brow at his remark. "What?" she questioned dreamily.

Klaus started undoing his pants. Bonnie's eyes wandered down to the large bulge in his jeans. It didn't take a rocket scientist for her to see where this was leading.

"Whoa, whoa." She hopped up off the table and hurriedly put on her robe. "Klaus look, I'm sorry, and thank you so much for what you did for me. It felt… oh, God… wow… so wonderful, but I can't have sex with you. I just can't. I wouldn't know how to live with myself if I slept with you," she expressed remorsefully.

Klaus's face took on a dolorous look as he collapsed back against the table. "Wow, that hurt," he said hoarsely, devastated.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"Am I really that much of a turn off?" he deflected a confounded glance her way.

"You're not a turn off. Just so much has happened between us. You killed my best friend's mom. I really kind of feel like I've already let this go, too, far. It'll be hard for me to not feel angry with myself afterwards if I slept with you, but you are beautiful," she explained sweetly.

Klaus continued to stare at her with an air of gloom as he pondered over her words.

"I understand, but at least you think I'm hot." He tried to sound more upbeat.

Bonnie averted him a glittery smile and tenderly rubbed his shoulder.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Klaus decided to break the quiet.

"Do you think your mind is clear enough to perform the spell?"

"Yes, but do you mind if I take a quick shower first?"

Klaus nodded and Bonnie took off. He watched the bathroom door for several minutes as he rubbed his still hard cock. He really wanted Bonnie and in the worst way. Klaus's eyes watered as he looked at the closed door that hid Bonnie. He finally had enough of obsessing over what he could not have. He rushed off to his bathroom and freshened up too.

An hour later, Bonnie was in the living room, feeling more confident. She held up her hand, closed her eyes and said her magical mantra. The lights in the room began to flicker erratically. She grinned from ear to ear.

"It's done?" Klaus asked skeptically.

"It's done," she gushed.

"Jason, see if you can use this against me."

Klaus handed his friend the stake.

"What if it kills you?" Jason inquired.

Klaus looked over at Bonnie and then smiled. "I trust Bonnie. If she says it'll work, then it _will_ work."

Bonnie pressed her palms together, hoping she was successful.

Klaus turned to his friend and deeply swallowed. "Okay." He closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

Jason flashed the plank to Klaus's heart and it rebounded as if it had hit a titanium barrier. Jason went flying across the room due to the force of the blow.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Bonnie gasped as Jason lethargically tried, getting to his feet.

"It worked! It worked!" Klaus bellowed emphatically, pleased. He then looked over at his friend. "What are you babying him for? He's a supernatural being. He's not hurt. Get your ass up off the floor," he mocked.

"Klaus." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and went to the man's aid.

"Thanks. I'll be alright," Jason said to Bonnie after getting to his feet. "Thanks a lot boss." He shoved the stake at Klaus who was still tickled pink as he passed him on the way out the door.

Klaus soon stopped laughing after Jason exited the room.

"Alright Bonnie Bennett, let's talk money. How much do you want for your services?"

"You make it sound like I'm an escort." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that was our original agreement, right?" he said seriously.

"You don't have to pay me Klaus, really," she said coolly as she shirked of his offer with the wave of her hand.

"Come on Bonnie, give me a number." Klaus frowned as he waved his check book animatedly about.

"A hundred dollars," she rushed out as if the entire thing were absurd.

Klaus exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at Bonnie and then wrote out the check in a blink. He folded it up and then handed it to her.

"What, you don't carry around a hundred dollars in cash," she clowned.

"There's no need for cash when you have the gift of compulsion." He gave a cunning sneer.

"Ugh, I have to go. It's three in the morning." Bonnie grabbed her purse and Klaus helped her with her sweater.

He walked Bonnie to her car; he watched until she disappeared from his sight.

Bonnie crawled in to bed at three thirty in the morning, but before turning off the lamp on the nightstand, she removed her cellphone from her purse. Klaus's check inadvertently fell out of her purse when she pulled out her phone. Picking up the check, she opened it to see Klaus's hand writing. Bonnie's eyes widen in astonishment once seeing that it was a check for fifty thousand dollars.

She screamed and jumped on the bed in a euphoric state. She plopped back down on the mattress and crossed her legs, smiling when she thought about the overwhelming joy Klaus made her feel and how generous he was with payment. For a fleeting moment she almost felt guilty for not sexing him up. Looking back down at the check one last time, made all those thoughts disappear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She jumped happily on top of her bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Paradisal

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. This story includes multiple sex partners. Read at your own risk. Copywrite infringement not intended. I hope you enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary: Chapter 8: Paradisal**

Bonnie had gone almost two months without seeing or hearing from Damon.

He was still with Elena, and their relationship was soured more and more with each passing day.

Bonnie exhaled tiredly as she pulled up in front of her house. She was returning home from a study date with Tyler. Although she decided to go on living her life and enjoying all her newfound friendships, she still thought about Damon every day, and it didn't go unnoticed by her that Damon was avoiding her like the plague.

She willed her tired body inside the house and crashed down into a chair. She closed her eyes and immediately saw Damon's face.

 _ **"I care very deeply for you Bonnie. I want you."**_

 _ **"Are you willing to leave Elena for me?"**_

Their conversation echoed in her cognizance repeatedly whenever her mind went idle.

"Get over him Bonnie," she scolded herself.

Bonnie shook her head and tried purging the litany of thoughts about Damon from her brain.

She forced herself to the shower. She felt the warm water would help energize her for her dinner date with Tyler.

She stood underneath the faucet, letting the hot water pelt against her once sticky skin. She closed her eyes as the water poured down over her face. She smoothed her hair over her head and took a little of the hot water into her mouth. She washed her hair and then her body with her favorite scented soap.

The hot water and scented soap washed her cares away, temporarily.

Once out of the shower, Bonnie stood in the mirror, rubbing her mouth with her thin fingers as she reminisced on how Damon kissed her. She closed her eyes and tried to push him out of her mind once more.

She dried off, rubbed herself down with her favorite scented lotion, and then put on a red, flowy, tank top with a lacy back and a pair of jeans. She then laid across her bed and fell fast asleep.

Bonnie woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She looked to her clock. It was a quarter to seven. She had slept for two hours and was now fully rested.

She hurried out of bed and to the front door. She peeped through the curtain. She smiled once seeing that it was Stefan.

"Stefan, hey!" She opened the door and showed him a huge grin. She was surprised to see him standing at her door, him of all people, and without Caroline. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, unfortunately, this is not a friendly visit," he said and then politely grinned.

"Well, since it's not a friendly visit, you can't come inside my house," she said seriously, then slammed the door in his face.

Thwarted, Stefan stared at the door. He started to knock and apologize for whatever he had done, but he suddenly felt afraid.

Unexpectedly, Bonnie opened the door. She looked at him and then laughed.

"Ha, ha, funny. You're in a good mood." Stefan cocked his head to the side and slightly grinned at her. "May I come inside?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are my manners?" She stepped aside and allowed him entry. She gestured to the sofa.

Stefan stood in front of the couch and smiled at Bonnie, so she stood there, too, and returned the smile. It got awkward fast.

"Well, aren't you going to sit?" she said incredulously, giving him stank face look.

"A gentleman waits for the lady to sit first," he replied, and smiled, again.

"Aww," she gushed.

She sat down in the chair and Stefan sat across from her in the corner of the couch. They did the awkward staring thing, again. For the first time ever, Stefan was taking with Bonnie. He had always found her to be gorgeous, sweet, but this time, he could physically see a change in her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Stefan bashfully stuttered. He laughed at himself. "Uh, I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, get the hell out of my house," she teased, yet again.

Stefan laughed. "There's definitely something different about you? I'm not use to seeing you so happy, so sassy."

"Well that's because you, your brother, and your ex-girlfriend have made my life a living hell," she mocked, then playfully pushed Stefan's knee.

He was grinning, then he suddenly lost the light in his eyes. Bonnie noticed the change in his demeanor right away.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I was only kidding."

"Yeah, I know, but all the things that have happened to you didn't start until after I came to town."

"That's not true Stefan. If you and Damon hadn't come to town, we'd probably all be dead. Those people would have come here regardless of you being here or not, because of Elena, and I'm not saying that it's her fault either; you know... doppelganger."

"Yeah, you're right," he answered dryly.

"Now, tell me. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she encouraged.

"How about… I don't come to you with a problem. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Yeah, I know. I can hear your stomach growling," he joked, and they laughed.

"Can I take you out for dinner?"

"I actually have a dinner date with Tyler?"

"With Tyler. Damn!" he laughed.

Bonnie's attention was deflected by a message she was reading on her phone.

"Never mind. He canceled. Something came up, so we're going to do breakfast instead."

"Well, it's my lucky night." Stefan beamed.

"Can we order in? It's a good night to stay at home with the rain and all," she advised.

"Yeah, what do you have a taste for?" he asked.

They ordered Chinese take-out. Stefan paid.

A half an hour later, they were entrenched in organic and heavy conversation about life in general over Chinese. Bonnie thoroughly enjoyed hearing Stefan talk while they ate dinner and drank wine.

After eating dinner, she felt like doing a little dancing. Stefan did not, but she made him do it anyway. She had forgotten all about Tyler canceling dinner plans as she danced around the living room and lived happily in the moment

Bonnie and Stefan were both a little tipsy from all the wine that they had consumed during dinner. This was not Bonnie's finest hour of dancing. Instead of being her normal rhythmic self, she jumped up and down and twirled all around Stefan with her eyes closed as she tried to rock out to the blaring rock and roll music playing in the background.

When Stefan could get away with it, he would merely stand in place and laugh at a wildly dancing Bonnie.

"Come on Stefan, dance! Woo hoo!" she shouted as she went tripping over her own feet, tumbling down towards the ground.

Stefan zoomed over to her, catching her by the wrist before she smashed the beautiful glass top coffee table. He swooped her up into his grasp in a dash. They looked at each other pensively as their chests heaved rapidly.

Bonnie held on tightly to Stefan with one hand wrapped around his shoulder as she gripped his upper arm with the other. He held her firmly to his cool physique with one arm wrapped around the small of her back. He couldn't seem to break their gaze, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to disrupted what was happening in this enchanted twinkling.

"I'm okay. You can let me go now," she said amiably.

"Are you sure? You seem a little tipsy," he stated, his tone full of concern.

She reservedly giggled as she put some distance between them. "Would you like some more wine?"

"Haven't you had enough?" Stefan jested, but his eyes read with a more serious concern.

He was incredibly handsome to Bonnie in this moment. Her eyes wandered longingly over his face. Stefan became anxious under her gaze.

"Have a seat. I'll get the wine." He exhaled as he combed a hand frustratingly through his hair. He was finally able to break their intense rapture.

Stefan turned off the music and poured them both a glass of wine. The minute he returned to the sofa, Bonnie began asking him questions about his childhood. She was a very energetic and talkative drunk.

While Stefan talked, Bonnie stared all starry-eyed at him.

She then began to think about him and the kind of man he was. He was handsome, selfless, and caring. From the very beginning, he had always been sympathetic to her. Out of all the people in Mystic Falls, Stefan was more like her than anyone else. She admired and respected him so much.

Bonnie began to think about Stefan's heartbreak over losing Elena and his best friend Lexi at the hands of his own brother.

They had both lost loved ones, but Stefan seemed to feel things deeper than most people. He seemed to always be in pain. She hurt for him. She became misty eyed just thinking about all his decades of suffering.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" he queried as he placed his glass of wine down on a coaster sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm fine." Her eyes were wide as doorknobs. Stefan startled her from her thoughts with his rich and velvety voice.

"You look like you're about to cry," he replied.

"I was thinking about you."

"I really am a sad fucker aren't I." He laughed, and Bonnie followed.

"You're remarkable Stefan. You've had to overcome so much, and you're still a great guy."

"Yeah… I guess," he answered a bit unsure before losing himself in thought as he looked at Bonnie. He wondered how she was able to remain so strong, yet so selfless after all she had been through, as well.

"How do you do it Bonnie?"

"How do I do what?"

"How do you keep from being bitter and resentful of us after all that's happened to you because of the things we did, the choices we've made, especially in regard to your family, your friends, and Mystic Falls?"

"I consider you guys my family." She grinned. "Sometimes family hurts you more than any stranger ever could, it doesn't make you love them any less, but it does make it harder when your family cheats on you with someone you detest." She rolled her eyes, then sipped her wine.

"I heard about Jeremy cheating on you? I'm so sorry Bonnie. You didn't deserve that." He frowned.

"I know, it's what I've been hearing over and over again." She furnished a smile.

"I know, but really, I'm sorry for everything that you've gone through. I'm sorry about your grams; your dad; your mom, and I apologize for what an asshole Jeremy has been to you." He extended his hand to Bonnie's and wrapped it around hers. She looked down at their clasped hands and grew nervous.

Stefan slowly leaned into her. He kissed her lips and then pulled away. He looked into her eyes, and Bonnie stared back.

Not wanting to think about what she was doing, she slowly leaned back into Stefan. She kissed his lips and then pulled away.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. He cradled Bonnie in his arms and began placing sensual kisses on her forehead, cheek, neck, and he even nibbled on her ear.

She closed her eyes and keyed in on his tender and sweet ministration.

She quietly moaned every time his sweet moist lips contacted her scorching skin.

Stefan finally broke away. He gazed yearningly into Bonnie's eyes. There green eyes glistened, and they beamed at each other.

 _ **God, she is so beautiful. Why haven't I noticed her before?**_ Stefan questioned in thought.

He stood up. He held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand; her eyes then quickly darted down to his manhood.

She swallowed nervously after noticing Stefan's dick was on hard. She gazed at him in a trance like state.

She placed her hand into his. Stefan helped her to her feet. He clutched her hand and placed it against his chest and snaked arm around her waist. He then began to rock her in place, to nothing but the sounds of house, filtering throughout.

She was so entrenched in the moment that everything stood out to her; the cars driving by outside; the ticking of the clocks, the dripping of the faucet, and the faint voices on the TV screen.

As Stefan rocked her in his embrace, Bonnie couldn't help but wish he was Damon.

While they swayed, she became more nervous under his observation. She found it difficult to ignore that she desired to be intimate with Stefan the longer she kept his company, and Bonnie knew that sleeping with Stefan would absolutely wreak havoc on her now somewhat peaceful life?

" _ **Revel in your youth Bonnie."**_ Klaus's words echoed.

"There's no music." Bonnie wanted to divert the attention elsewhere. It was her desperate attempt to ignore the strong desire that was welling up inside of her for Stefan.

"You don't need music to dance," he jerked out a guffaw; his alluring voice reverberated through her, enchanting Bonnie.

"How could any woman walk away from you?" she questioned dreamily.

"…and how come I never saw you this way before?"

"You see me?" she asked in a brittle voice.

"I see you Bonnie. I want you."

"I want that, too," she looked at him beguilingly.

Bonnie understood clearly what Stefan meant. She brought their dance to an end, then took him by the fingertips and led him to her bedroom. They walked unhurriedly down the hall.

Bonnie felt as if she were having an out of body experience.

Once in her bedroom, Stefan took a quick glance around before stepping in front of her. He gazed affectionately down at her before taking the tail of her shirt in his hands and slipped it slowly up over her head. Loose hair fell in Bonnie's face. Stefan pushed the strands behind her ear, trailed his fingers down her face, and cupped her chin.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in an aching voice.

She didn't respond to his compliment.

They beheld each other achingly for a few seconds as the realization of what they were about to do settled into their awareness.

Stefan wondered if Bonnie had changed her mind about being with him.

 _ **Damon hasn't even called you. He will never leave Elena for you, Bonnie. Live in this moment**_ _,_ she reasoned with herself within.

Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself up to him on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"I want to be with you," she said sweetly.

Stefan smiled, then slowly removed the rest of her clothing before he removed his shoes, socks, and pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Bonnie bit her bottom lip as her eyes wandered over his muscular chest. She stepped closer to him and dawdled her fingers over his pecks.

Stefan threw his shirt on the floor and hurried to remove his boxers and jeans. He kissed Bonnie once more, then palmed her naked ass, and hiked her up on his hips.

She laughed as Stefan walked her to the bed. They drifted down onto her plush comforter with her still clasped to his steel chest. He pressed his lips to hers after laying her on the bed. He parted her lips with his and kissed her deeply and passionately.

He then covered her with kisses from her head to her toes. She happily closed her eyes and playfully ruffled his hair as he kissed all over her belly before bringing his lips back up to hers.

He slinked between her legs and used his to spread her thighs apart. He pecked Bonnie's lips, nudged her nose with his, whilst he brushed his rounded tip between her slippery, wet folds little by little. Bonnie lightly purred as she lay sprawled out on the bed spread eagle beneath Stefan. She was eager for his dick to be inside of her as she rocked her hips enough to add a bit of glorious friction.

Stefan finally slid his large, engorged cock into her drenched cunt. "Oh God," he uttered and closed his eyes trying to savor the moment and the feeling of Bonnie's heated center.

He gradually bottomed out in her tight pussy, allowing her creamy center to coat all of him before he pulled all the way out.

She felt cherished as he lovingly took his time with her and paid sweet homage to her entire body.

He wormed his arms around her back, cradling her closer to him as he rotated his hips above her, driving his engorged shaft deeper into her. He pushed his lips against hers, pleading for more of her warm mouth as he pressed his tongue lightly between her lips.

Bonnie longed for Damon in this instance, for a fleeting moment, she pretended that Stefan was Damon as she slowly opened her mouth, allowing entry to his tongue. They kissed intensely and fervently, once more.

Again, Bonnie was relishing herself sexually, as Stefan's penis repeatedly hit her g-spot. She began to work her hips underneath him, trying to move that wonderful feeling that lingered deep in her core to the forefront, her movements drove Stefan into a frenzy.

He shoveled his hands underneath her buttocks, holding her pelvis tightly to him. The moved stifled out her building orgasm.

She frowned but hurriedly pushed her disappointment to the four corners of her mind, his love making was still so wonderful.

He pumped her pussy just right, slow, then fast, then slow again, making her wetter, keeping his cock laced with her goodness. He then pounds her cunt a little harder once that delightful feeling began to well up inside of him, knotting up in his stomach, it was a glorious and brilliant pain. Bonnie focused in on the clapping sound of their pelvises, crashing into each other as Stefan impaled her. The sound of them making love was a major turn on for her.

Stefan bucked madly into her as his phallus erupted inside Bonnie. He was glad that he was a vampire and couldn't procreate, as his juices filled her.

"…and this is the one thing I love about being a vampire." He chuckled in her ear and then kissed her cheek as he lay pancaked on top of her warm body. She giggled like a little girl and wrapped her legs around him, her soft feet massaging his strong legs.

They joined in an ardent kiss as Stefan collapsed on top of Bonnie, sated. He then kissed her neck sweetly as he rode out his release.

She turned her head to the side, allowing him to sprinkle her neck with sensual osculation's as she trailed the corded muscles in his sinewy back with her fingers.

"Bite me. Take my blood," she whispered compellingly. He bit into her and took a little of her blood.

"Aww, yes," he panted through his blood laced mouth, incisors extended, and coated with her ambrosia.

"Yes," she lamented.

He kissed her one last time on the cheek before rolling off her and onto his side.

She turned onto her side as well; they stared at each other, smiling.

 _ **What now Bonnie? You can't turn back from this. You've fucked Damon's brother.**_ She drilled herself internally. She closed her eyes and exhaled, then quickly opened them and put on her best poker face.

"…so, we made love," she said dryly.

"Yup," Stefan answered, then grinned.

Bonnie looked at him, a faraway look in her eyes.

"You don't seem happy. I knew I was bad, but I didn't think I was that bad," he joked.

"I'm sorry," she replied somberly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He was now very concerned.

"I'm not a good person. Ugh," she grunted in frustration and begin to sob.

Stefan laughed as if her statement was ridiculous. "Us being together doesn't make you a bad person. I'm single; you're single, I take it. You will always be a good person, no matter what mistakes you feel you've made in life. Your mistakes don't determine who you are as a person," he paused.

"…and if this is about Elena, you don't need to worry about her."

Bonnie suddenly felt duty-bound to tell Stefan about everything that had happened between her, Tyler, and Damon. She dared—not tell anyone about Kai or Klaus. They were her dirty little secrets. She prayed to God that those bones would never fall out of her closet.

"I slept with Tyler… and I kissed Matt…," she paused. "… and Damon performed oral sex on me," she rushed out, then exhaled.

"Oh shit! Fuck me! Yup, he's going to kill me," Stefan stated in horror as he widened his eyes. He rolled over on his back and palmed his face in worry. "Oh, my fucking, God! You're the woman he was talking about!"

They quickly looked at each other and screamed, "DON'T TELL DAMON!" They pulled the sheets over their naked bodies as if it would change the fact that they just screwed each other's brains out.

"Hell no, I'm not going to tell him! I like living, thank you very much!" Stefan replied hotly. They lay there as quiet as a mouse, petrified and worried out of their damn minds and then dissolved into a fretted laughter.

"No, but seriously, I would never tell Damon, and if I had known that you had feelings for my brother, I would have never let this happen," Stefan explained, his voice shuddering with every word as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I never meant to hurt you. I may have made things worse for you and Damon, but I really wanted to be with you."

Stefan diverted his bothered gaze to her. As her assertion stewed in his brain, it allowed him to calm, and he became more confident.

"Hey, It's okay. I'm a big boy." He turned on his side, wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, and swathed an arm over her belly. "Do you love my brother?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, I love him, and I thought our feelings were mutual. I asked him if he was willing to leave Elena for me, but he didn't answer, and then later I find that he's trying to work things out with her. Now I feel so... I feel so lost. I should be hurt about Jeremy, cheating on me, but instead, I'm hurting because I can't be with my best friend's boyfriend. How sad is that, right?" she explained as tears collected in her eyes. She then let out a low chortle to keep from crying.

"Well, if you ask me, I think my brother not answering you means that he's torn between you and Elena."

"You think I mean as much to him as Elena?"

"Yes!" Stefan paused and widened his eyes as a thought entered his mind. "God, why didn't I see it before. Damon staying behind in Nova Scotia to find you. His unwavering determination to bring you back to life. I'm an idiot for not seeing this sooner."

"What happened in Nova Scotia?"

"Damon stayed behind to find you. He didn't trust me or anyone else to do it," he paused. "My brother loves you Bonnie. I think he is too embarrassed to admit it."

"What? Why would he be embarrassed to love me?"

"He has done so many awful things to me and everyone else in the name of winning Elena. He chased after her for two years only to find that it's her best friend that he truly wants to be with."

"Yeah, I can see that being embarrassing, but he does love Elena."

"…but he doesn't love her the way she deserves to be loved," Stefan replied, a hint of bitterness and sadness in his voice.

"Does it still bother you when you see them together?"

"It did at first, but it doesn't now," Stefan answered, then smirked.

"Good, because you deserve to be happy, and I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Don't be. I'm glad I got to be with you Bonnie. I don't regret this moment, and neither should you. You shouldn't regret your time with Tyler or Matt either. You're young. You deserve to live your life. Test the waters."

Bonnie snickered. "You sound like Klaus," she blurted, then laughed again.

"Klaus?" Stefan swiftly lifted his head from the pillow, his brow wrinkled, mean mugging.

"Yeah, he gave me a massage," she answered casually.

"Bonnie what the hell. Did you sleep with Klaus, too?" Stefan asked incredulously, and propped himself up on the bed, giving Bonnie a vexed look. She could hear and see the jealousy all over him.

"So, you're jealous of me sleeping with Klaus, but not with Damon?" she asked as if he were being ridiculous.

"Damon's my brother. I want him to have a good girl like you, but Klaus… ew. Did you really sleep with him?" Stefan inquired, bothered.

"NO! Stefan." She answered definitively, and then laughed at how absurd their whole conversation was. Bonnie looked at Stefan for a minute before remembering his good advice.

"Thank you, Stefan for your advice, and I'm glad that I got to be with you, but please don't tell Damon about this, or Tyler, or Matt. Don't even write about it in your diary. I want this moment to remain ours and ours alone. Please?" she implored.

"Can I, please, at least write about you and me in my diary?" Stefan pleaded strongly, then let out a short chortle.

"Okay, but only about you and me."

A peaceful silence fell between them as they blushed sweetly at each other. They were without words as they gazed caringly into each other's eyes. Stefan suddenly felt compelled to kiss Bonnie all over again.

If this was going to be his last time with her, he would make sure it was his most cherished memory.

He leaned slowly into her, rubbing her covered belly softly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, but he, they, didn't stop with just one peck. Soon they became enmeshed in a long, slow, passionate kiss, once again.

There was an understanding between them. They were merely two friends who sought the comfort of each other's arms. They were both loyal individuals, too much alike to be soul mates, and too fond of one another to be anything less than the best of friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Bewitched

**A/N:** ******************************************ALERT************************************

 **(I apologize. I uploaded this chapter from the wrong source. You'll really want to read this chapter as it has new scenes).**

 **Oh, I also made some changes to Kol and Bonnie's dialogue, and edited some of the wording in their scene as well.**

This is an AU and OOC story. _**This story includes multiple sex partners**_. Read at your own risk. Copywrite infringement not intended. I hope you enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary Chapter 9: Bewitched**

It was the wee hours of the morning. Bonnie lay in bed, looking blankly up at the ceiling.

Since that night with Stefan, so many things in her life had changed. She had finally ended things with Jeremy.

She and Tyler went to the movies weekly and had study dates. He kept pushing for more, and she kept politely turning him down.

Also, during this time, Bonnie renewed her friendship with Matt. He was very understanding of her not feeling for him the way he did for her. She also found herself leaning on Enzo more for friendship and advice. They even had random outings at his place and at The Grille where they drank and played pool.

Klaus even called Bonnie a few times after their romantic exchange. He wanted to know how she was, and how things with her and Damon were coming along, and strangely within that month, Bonnie would occasionally wake up to a mysterious rose that magically changed colors on her front porch.

Kai, leaving the roses was his bizarre way of checking up on her, and she quite liked seeing the roses. She had become accustomed to this little treasure appearing on her doorstep. His roses were beautiful, and he made sure they lived longer than ordinary roses.

Bonnie wasn't surprised to learn that Kai had killed his brother Luke, but after hearing it was due to some merge thing that was typical of the Gemini coven, she wasn't quite so repulsed. She was also not surprised that Kai had killed the rest of his family members—except the bane of her existence, Liv.

After thinking about all her new pseudo-romantic relationships, she began to think about Damon. Thinking about him had become a ritual, it was an everyday, all day thing. Although she had kissed Matt, slept with Tyler, Kai, and Stefan, her feelings for Damon still couldn't be shaken.

Bonnie shed a few tears as she remembered her time in the prison world with Damon and how he had brought her back to life, and he did it for him, for her, and not for anyone else.

Bonnie's focus switched from how she and Damon had grown and bonded over the years to how he used his mouth to make the greatest love to her, and when he admitted to wanting her. There wasn't a man on earth that she adored more than Damon. He was beautiful, amazing—her dark angel.

Her lashes lowered, and her body quivered with desire, at simply thinking about their one chance romantic exchange. She could still vividly see him kneeling over her, glimmering. He was happy because he had made her happy.

Bonnie's euphoric and radiant glow faded when she realized that Damon didn't love her enough to leave Elena. She had been so sure that he loved her as much, if not more, but unfortunately, she was wrong.

Bonnie's eyes amplified when she heard a tapping on her front door. At first, she was frightened, then she became excited.

"Damon," she whispered in hopes that it would be him.

She ran to the door, yanking the curtain open.

She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw that it was Kol Mikaelson at her window.

She went tumbling back towards the couch, tripping over the coffee table in the process. She hit the floor with a thud but ignored the pain off hitting the ground with such great force.

Bonnie was alert, and afraid. The enemy was at her home, right outside her front door.

"Open the door Bonnie!"

"No! Go away!"

"Please, Bonnie! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, thanks to the witches of New Orleans, and my siblings, I'm alive!"

"Why are you here, at my home?!"

"…because, I wanted to see if your good for nothing friends had brought you back to life, too! Open the door! I'm not going to hurt you. Please!"

She laid on the floor, contemplating if she should let Kol inside. After all, he was there to see about her. She abruptly remembered chatting with Kol over her very own dead body, and even then, he was deeply concerned about her, and how she had died.

"O-kay!" her voice quaked with anxiety.

She walked guardedly to the front door. She peeped through the curtain, again. Although, she already knew who it was, she still erred on the side of caution, and against her better conviction, she opened the door.

"You look horrible," she gasped. Even with the fear she felt, she couldn't hold back her opinion on how sickly Kol looked.

His skin was gray, dry, and lifeless; he looked more like a zombie than a preternaturally beautiful vampire.

"I haven't been feeding," he replied humbly.

"Why?"

"I'm too unhappy, and depressed to think of a measly little thing like feeding myself." He lightly chuckled.

"Come… come inside," she said, standing behind the front door, cowering, allowing him inside.

Kol was now inside her home. He looked around the living room as he stood in the front entrance with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Please, have a seat," she offered.

He moved to the sitting area and took a seat in the chair, and she sat down on the couch across from him. They examined each other carefully. Kol wore a pleasant grin as he sat with his legs spread wide apart, his hands clamped together between his knees, slightly leaning forward in his seat.

Bonnie sat with her hands on her lap, her legs crossed at the ankles, her face unreadable.

Kol's eyes wandered over her bare legs. He went red in the face at the sight of them.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable with him ogling her. She grabbed the throw from behind her and wrestled to cover her legs. The move instigated an adorable chuckle from Kol.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me why I'm depressed?"

"Okay. Why are you unhappy?" she asked softly. She was indeed curious, and for the life of her she couldn't imagine why.

"My family is at odds, and I was worried sick about you," he replied.

Bonnie's eyes thinned to a pinprick. "I'm astounded by the fact that you were worried about me? Why?" Her face puckered up with curiosity.

"I've never met anyone like you, Bonnie. You're beautiful, powerful, yet so generous, and selfless, it's a rarity to find such qualities like this in supernatural beings." He softly chuckled. "I met Nadia, Katherine's daughter on the other side. She told me how you comforted her in her last moments. I don't know a lot of people who would do that for someone they consider an enemy."

"She told you that?"

"Yes."

Bonnie smiled; she didn't want to, but his complement implored her to radiate with pleasure.

"When we spoke in the boiler room over your," he dropped off and then gave a nervous chuckle. "I saw in your eyes that you wanted to live. Your voice ringed with sadness, and you were still trying to be strong." He laughed, again. "Believe it or not Bonnie, I hated seeing you laying their lifeless, while people like Elena, Jeremy, and Damon were still walking around, living, and being happy."

She frowned in the face of his insult, and he still babbled on, ignoring her grimace. "You're why I came back to this dreadful place," he trailed off, then snickered at his own remark. "When I saw you leaving here this morning, I couldn't believe you were back in the land of the living," he exhaled, looking at Bonnie all starry-eyed.

"Once you saw that I was alive, why didn't you leave?" She furrowed her brow curiously at him.

"I couldn't leave without talking to the fair, Bonnie Bennett. Come on!" He chuckled, gesturing to her with pride.

Bonnie smiled bashfully. She began to feel more comfortable with Kol's presence once realizing he wasn't a threat to her.

"Who brought you back?" he probed.

Bonnie thought about all the times she had spoken to Jeremy when she was a ghost. He had never mentioned, not even once, wanting to bring her back to life—it was always about needing to touch her, screw her.

She then thought about Damon, and how he did all the leg work, the negotiating with Silas and Qetsiyah. She then recalled how Damon had not only repeatedly killed his own brother but also the woman that he once loved for more than a century, all to simply bring her back to life.

Bonnie trembled inside with overwhelming emotions of happiness and sadness when she thought back to that time in her life, which was not so long ago. She never asked Damon for a thing, but he was always there for her. He never let her down.

"Damon. Damon brought me back," she answered happily and then adorned a beaming twinkle.

Kol looked at her inquisitively. He couldn't ignore Bonnie's eyes, lighting up when she mentioned Damon's name.

"Damon Salvatore. Wow. I never pictured him doing something so honorable. I guess I was wrong about him," he said in disbelief, fanatically watching her. "Are you in love with Damon?" he questioned incredulously.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Extremely obvious, love."

They laughed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's in love with Elena."

"I hear that their love is a selfish and destructive one, not something to brag about at all," he enlightened.

"I'm guessing Rebekah told you that?"

"Yes, and she told me that Damon seemed more worried about finding you back in Nova Scotia than he did about tending to his distraught girlfriend who had just lost her brother."

"I know," Bonnie gushed. "Do you think he loves me?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell," he answered nonchalantly.

Bonnie looked blankly out into the room with watery eyes, thinking about Damon.

"Well… I better go. You seem to have a lot on your mind," he slowly got to his feet and continued to neurotically gawk at her. He really didn't want to leave. She could see it in his eyes.

She got up, too. She looked him square in the eye.

"I'm glad you're alive Bonnie. Try to make the best of your life. Love hard; live well, but never change," he smirked and then gave her a short hug. He pulled away, still firmly holding her by the elbows. Bonnie continued to hold him, too. She felt a connection to Kol. She didn't want him to leave.

"You… you don't have to go," she faltered for words; an imploring look shined in her eyes as she keenly scanned his face.

"No, I better go," he said distractedly.

"You can feed from me," she hastily stated without thought.

Kol widened his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked in an unbelieving tone.

She nodded. He extended his fangs hurriedly. She gulped at the sight of them.

"I won't hurt you, darling," Kol reassured, smiling, "I promise."

He placed a hand on Bonnie's neck, devouring her gaze.

As he lowered his mouth, she slowly tilted her head to the side, exposing her delicate neck to him.

Kol looked at her pulsating vein expressionlessly. His mouth watered. He took in the fresh scent of the Japanese cherry blossom lotion that lingered on her skin, it was heaven to his senses.

He placed his lips against her fiery skin and pushed his sharp incisors into her soft flesh.

She whimpered. She fisted the sleeves of his t-shirt and closed her eyes tightly as he drained off her blood.

Kol only took what he needed, then pulled away.

He growled loudly as he tilted his gaze heavenward, licking her blood away from his lips.

Bonnie blushed.

Kol gazed down at her, again. He took her face into his hands and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then slowly pulled away.

Bonnie looked at him with dreamy eyes, her face naive. She grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and planted a hard, wet kiss to his lips.

She promptly pulled away, stunned by her own actions.

Kol wrapped an arm around her waist and collided his lips back into hers. He slipped his tongue hurriedly between her partially parted mouth. He moved his whip around hers with vigor, and she moved hers around his with just as much intensity.

Kol sucked and licked on her lips busily. The kiss was fierce and zealous.

They floated down to the sofa. She rested her head on the arm of the couch as he caressed her neck.

He bit into her neck once more, taking more of her sweet ambrosia. He quickly sat up, ripping off her shirt. He bit into her left breast, taking blood. He licked the blood away from its side and slurped on her erect nipple.

He followed up with her right breast, paying it the same attention.

He could hear Bonnie's heart weakening.

He bit into his middle finger, drawing blood. He slipped his middle digit slowly in and out of her mouth.

She suckled on his finger as she rotated her hips against the bulge in his jeans, creating a wonderful discord between their anatomies.

Kol continued to bite and take blood from her breasts, neck, and abdomen.

What started out as a sweet gesture quickly turned into a feeding frenzy. Kol worked his way to her lips, yet again. He kissed her even more profoundly and intensely.

Surprisingly, Damon had slipped from her mind, during this intimate tryst. Kol hardly knew Bonnie, but he cared enough about her to see if she was alive and well. This thrilled Bonnie immensely.

His words had warmed her heart. She never imagined she, of all people, would mean so much to a relative stranger, an original vampire at that! Hearing what a wonderful person she was from an outsider's perspective was pretty awe inspiring, and humbling.

Strangers always found a reason to tell Elena how special she was, and Bonnie always wondered why. Her friend really did nothing of great importance. She was merely a naïve, selfish girl who, while human, had "special" blood, yet she was the one that everyone was so overly fascinated by.

This was Kol's first real interaction with Bonnie, but from the first moment he had laid eyes on her, he wanted her. He could tell that there was so much more to her than just being a powerful witch.

Kol wanted badly to make love to her, and she wanted him, too. He could feel it in her kiss, and in the racing beat of her heart.

Kol suddenly halted his movements. He looked down at Bonnie, really looked at her with a critical mind and unbiased heart. The fact that another man lingered in _her_ heart and soul gave him serious pause. The last thing he wanted was to be with Bonnie, become emotionally invested, then end up hurt.

"Do you want to make love to me?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him in thought. "I don't know."

"We have to stop Bonnie."

"Why?"

"You love Damon. Save your love. Save yourself for him."

Bonnie's eyes moistened; Kol's words had touched her once more. His remark drove something home inside of her. She was in love with Damon, and as the passion from her heated moment with Kol was fizzling, she remembered Damon's kiss, and how he sat so solemnly in the living room after she had rejected him.

Now that she had tested the waters, she was willing to wait a little while longer for Damon. She'd now allow him time to weigh his options. Now that she knew what was out there… somewhat, and now that she had her share of lovers, she still believed that he was the one for her.

"Ok," she whispered.

Kol sat up on the couch. He bit into his wrist, giving Bonnie more of his blood to heal her before kissing her amorously, one last time. Kol picked her torn shirt up from off the floor, wrapped it around her, and then tied it in the front to cover her breasts.

"Thank you, and you look better by the way." She smiled as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks to you," he smiled.

Kol and Bonnie drank in each other's beauty for what seemed like eons. He could do this with her all day, but alas, all good things had to come to an end.

"Well, I better go. Walk me to the door?"

Bonnie walked him to the door.

Kol looked longingly at her as he trailed the back of his fingers down her face, gazing devotedly into her orbs.

In this moment, Kol didn't think he could hate Damon Salvatore any more than he did right now. He had Bonnie, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why or how she could fall in love with such an idiot.

"If Damon wasn't in the picture, would I stand a chance with you?"

"Most definitely," she answered sincerely, then smiled.

He grinned from ear to ear.

"Damon doesn't deserve you. I hope you know that."

"Maybe not, but I love him just the same."

"Goodnight Bonnie," he said, then placed a goodbye kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Kol," Bonnie said and watched him walk away.

Kol, leaned down and kissed her, again, but out of spite, he bit into her neck, then ran off, leaving his bite mark as a reminder that she had shared and intimate moment with him.

"Hey!" Bonnie shouted angrily, then laughed hilariously at how cute Kol was.

:::::::

Bonnie walked back in to the house, both happy and pissed with Kol Mikaelson; he gave her great pleasure and advice, but leaving a bite mark on her neck, sorely pissed her off.

No soon as Bonnie closed, locked the deadbolt, and collapse back against the barrier, another rapt sounded at her door. She quickly unlocked the door and ripped it open with and incensed expression shrouding her face. "Kol, you bastard!" She rattled off before noticing who it was.

Once realizing who the person was on her front porch, her eyes went like half dollars.

"Kai."

"Hi," he replied pitifully. "May I come inside?"

She scrutinized over his request for a moment but then decided to let him inside her home.

They entered her house. When inside, Bonnie pivoted around to face him. She crossly folded her arms, giving him a stern glare.

He stood there, avoiding her notice. He looked around her home, not knowing what to do with his hands. He scratched his face, put his hands in his pockets, fold his arms, and then jammed his hands into his pants, and Bonnie grew sick of hearing the rustling of his leather jacket upon every miniscule movement of his body.

"Will you stop fucking fidgeting," she bitched.

"...so, who the fuck was that guy that just left? You like, go with him or something?" he scuffed, but Bonnie could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"He's no one."

He walked up to her, pulling her shirt collar down to expose her bite mark. "Oh, so no one visits you at two a.m. in the morning and leaves bite marks on your neck?"

"Stop." She slapped his hand away and pushed him. He gave her a sexy grin.

"What do you want, Kai, and why are you watching my house?"

"I killed the rest of my family. I have all the power now. Yup," he babbled, ignoring her question. He nodded and grinned as if he had shared great news comparable to getting his dream job or buying his first home.

Bonnie pressed her hand against her temple and shook her head disbelievingly at the entire scene playing out before her.

The sparkle in Kai's eyes went out. "Listen Bonnie, since that night in the woods, I can't get you out of my head." he paused. "Do you think maybe you could be my girlfriend?"

"Ugh. Ugh... what?" Bonnie couldn't fight back her amusement. She started laughing, jovially slapping her hands.

"Wow, so you're going to make fun of my feelings. That's low, especially for you. The Great, Bonnie Bennett. You've been around Damon Salvatore for far too long, sweetheart." He gave her a dangerous and strict scowl.

Bonnie's expressions went from being seriously entertained to utterly humiliated. After going through her range of emotions, her blinkers went bright with awe, and she gave a little smirk as her pupils tracked down his cool classic pompadour haircut and five o'clock shadow.

" _ **Oh, that beard,"**_ she whispered internally as her eyes tracked back up to it and lingered for a jiff. She gave him a lustful once over. For a tick, she wondered if being his girlfriend would be such a bad thing.

She suddenly composed herself, and a serious expression painted her guise.

"You're right. I apologize, but you know we can't happen. We can't be a thing. That night in the woods, was a onetime thing, Kai."

"Yeah, I knew this is what you would say, but I had to take a chance. I had to risk heartbreak, because you're worth the heartache," he said sweetly.

She was stunned by his declaration. They shared an awkward regard and then he walked out her front door. She stood there for a moment and then exited her home to go after him.

"Kai, wait!"

He spun around, anticipation written on his face. "Yes. Yes," he stammered, taking anxious, awkward steps toward her.

"Maybe we can be friends. You know, friends that don't try to kill each other." She laughed. He gleamed and then laughed, too.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

They shared another long awkward gaze. "May I have a hug goodbye?"

"Sure," she sweetly replied to his request.

He jogged up onto the porch, examined her eyes for a second, and then gave her a romantic and warm embrace. He cradled her head to his chest and rocked her in his arms. She held him by the waist with her head pillowed to his chest, smiling. He slowly pulled away and then looked starry-eyed down on her.

"I'm going to kiss you now, please say that's okay?"

She approved with a nod. He grabbed her face and planted a soft virtuous kiss on her lips. His kiss practically held forever, but she didn't mind. He smelled so nice and his touch was so sweet for a serial killer. He soon pulled away. He ran off the porch and walked fast in to the woods and never looked back. She grinned and nibbled on her bottom lip, not minding at all that Kai Parker was somewhere out there in the world and in love with her.

::::::

Bonnie woke the following day, feeling fresh and new. Kai and Kol jump started the happiness that she once lost, for the first time since that faithful day in the Salvatore house, where Damon had professed that he wanted her, she felt happy.

She climbed out of bed, a sparkle in her eyes, and a curl on her lips. She went to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. She had a feeling that today would be a very exceptional day where at least one special thing would happen to her. She sat down at the kitchen table, sipping on her coffee, and looked at the beautiful Sunday morning outside her window. Being alone with her thoughts felt good on this day.

"Unf, I wonder who that could be," she said at the sound of her doorbell ringing. She stood up, closed her robe, tied her belt, and then went to the door. She pulled back the curtain and blushed when she saw that it was Stefan. Since they'd made love, he stopped by more frequently, and all his visits didn't entail her doing a favor for him.

"Stefan," she happily greeted, then hugged him. She stood on her tippy-toes, reaching up to him as he was leaning down to come to her. Their lips made contact. They ogled each other, blushing, not believing that they had simultaneously stolen a romantic kiss from each other.

"Oops, sorry," he said.

"No, that was all me." She giggled and then looked down at the hand wrapped gift in his hand. "What's that?" She pointed at the beautiful wrapped gift, with shiny black paper, and a gold bow.

"Oh, this is for you," he said.

"Omigod!" Bonnie squealed. He handed her the gift, and she ran to the sofa and start ripping off the paper. "Aww, it's a diary. Thank you, so why a diary?"

"Well, considering all the changes going on in your life, I thought you'd like to keep a journal, because one day, things might go a little fuzzy, and I thought it might be a great idea to read back over those events and vividly relive them."

Bonnie was tickled pink, she doubled over cackling.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe you're laughing," Stefan said grinning.

"No. No, I'm not laughing at what you said. I think you're right, but I can't help but think that you really want me to write about us."

"Duh, yeah. Would that be so bad?"

She calmed, and gave him this long, yearning gaze, and his green, shimmery rocks, reflected her sentiment.

"No, it wouldn't. I can't wait to write about us, to write about all my romantic conquest," she kidded.

"Great. Well, listen, I hate to leave so soon, but I've got a lot on my plate today. You have a good day." He leaned over and kissed her lips goodbye, then got up, and went to the door. He looked back at Bonnie, smiling.

"Bye; I'll talk to you later," she said. She blew a kiss; he caught the kiss, pressed it to his cheek, and then left.

Bonnie sat on the couch with a philosophical look in her eyes before cracking open her new diary. She opened it to the middle of the book to try and loosen up the spine. She then turned to the front of the journal. She knew exactly what she wanted to pen on the first page.

 ** _These last few months have been the time of my life._**

 ** _I've made a best friend in Tyler._**

 ** _I've broken a heart. I'm so sorry Matt._**

 ** _I've adopted a brother, Enzo._**

 ** _I've made love to the most romantic man alive, Stefan._**

 ** _I've bewitched an original vampire, Kol._**

 ** _I've turned an enemy into a secret admirer, Kai._**

 **… _and lastly, I have the wisest and most powerful bodyguard at my disposal, Klaus._**

 ** _-but, when will the love of my life notice me? Even knowing that my love is still lost… it's still good to be Bonnie Bennett, after all._**

Bonnie closed the book, grinning the biggest grin as she hugged the book close to her heart.


	10. Chapter 10: Stefan's Diary

**A/N:** ******************************ALERT******************************

 _ **(I uploaded chapter 9 from the wrong source. You will (or may) want to read that chapter, again, before moving on to this one)**_.

This is an AU and OOC story. This story includes multiple sex partners. Read at your own risk. Copy write infringement not intended. I hope you enjoy!

 **Stefan's Diary: Chapter 10: Stefan's Diary**

It was a few months later, and Stefan still thought about how he and had Bonnie made love.

A part of him felt that if he hadn't made love to her, he would still be walking around with blinders on about how wonderful a person Bonnie Bennett was. That darkness he once felt over losing Elena, seemed to get better after being with Bonnie, too.

He supposed it was because he genuinely liked her. She wasn't a one-night stand like Rebekah or a glorified lay like Katherine. He'd be with her, again, if it weren't for his brother. He'd date her—and he'd even want to make a life with her, but alas, she was in love with someone else.

Being with Bonnie was the catalyst that Stefan needed to propel himself forward with new relationships, whether with his brother, or another woman.

Stefan walked swiftly in to the boarding house after a business outing with Caroline. He was anxious to write about his trip with her in his diary. He and Caroline had laid in each other's arms all night, talking. His feelings for her were starting to evolve into something more.

He walked in on Elena and Damon, making out on the sofa. They were going at it hot and heavy. When they first broke up, Stefan was hurt when he would see them being affectionate towards one another, but now he felt sick at the sight of them.

Elena and Damon, as a couple, repulsed him.

The moment Elena spotted Stefan, she hurriedly slinked off Damon.

Damon looked at her and wrinkled his nose with displeasure as he watched her wipe his kiss away from her lips.

"Whatever," he mumbled. He got up and went to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Hey Stefan," Elena greeted in her raspy voice, straightening her hair.

"Hi," Stefan replied in a cheery tone, barely affording her his courtesy.

Elena looked like shit to him. Stefan shook his head at her appearance. He wondered if Elena still took showers and washed her hair. She was so stuck up his brother's ass that he seriously doubted if she was taking care of her hygiene needs.

Even though the sight of Elena sickened him, he still wore a big smile on his face. Damon squinted his eyes curiously at his brother. The light in Stefan's eyes had returned. He looked really contented to Damon.

Damon hadn't seen his brother smile so sincerely in a long time. Even though Stefan told him all the time that he was happy, Damon could see that he wasn't. A sadness always lingered in Stefan's eyes, but this time, his eyes smiled right along with the rest of him.

"You look happy," Damon said before giving his brother a demonstrative grin.

"I am happy," Stefan replied, then smiled again, more purposefully. Stefan poured himself a drink and then hurried off to the study.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouted to a fleeing Stefan. He ignored her.

It was an hour later, and Damon was still curious about his brother's newfound happiness. He finally built up enough gumption to probe him about his newfound happiness. Stefan was sitting on the couch, chuckling as he read his diary. After writing about his time with Caroline, he went back to his entry about Bonnie.

Damon watched his brother probingly as he leaned against the frame of the door, sipping on his bourbon.

"I can smell your bourbon, Damon!"

A crooked smirk unfurled across Damon's lips. He walked fully into the study, near Stefan, but not too close to the all-important and secretive diary, but curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He zoomed in with his vampire vision, seeing Bonnie's name more than he wanted to see _her_ name in his brother's diary.

The words drunk, Bonnie, and wild dancing had peaked his curiosity. Damon wondered why Bonnie was drunk and dancing wildly in his brother's presence.

As Stefan turned to the third page of his entry about Bonnie, he realized that Damon was still present and too quiet for his comfort. He hastily turned around to see why his brother was lurking around and over his back no less.

He looked up to see Damon standing right over his shoulder. He closed his diary in a flash and quickly stood.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan looked him humorlessly in the eye.

"I… wanted to know why you're so damn happy." Damon asked in a cute and teasing manner.

"Jesus, can't I have anything to myself? I am not with… your girl, so what does it matter."

"Well, unfortunately for you," Damon twanged. "You don't know who…" he drawled. "Who my girl is," he stated, then cocked his brow in confusion. He was bewildered by his own comment.

"Dude… what?" Stefan puckered his face due to his brother's stupendous remark.

"Ye… yeah," Damon stuttered, a shamefaced look embellishing his face.

"Your girl… is in the living room, and I assume she's ready to have sex, so run along." Stefan chided, wiggling his fingers in a running motion.

"Go fuck yourself." Damon glared at Stefan and then vampire sped out of the room. Stefan laughed mockingly at his brother and then went back to reading his diary.

Damon tossed and turned in bed all night. He didn't even want to have sex with Elena, but he did anyway, to get her out of his hair.

After giving Elena the best two minutes of her life, he went back to wondering, and worrying about what Stefan had written in his diary about Bonnie. Why did his brother have to come home and write about Bonnie Bennett of all people, and more importantly, why did he care what Stefan wrote about Bonnie?

For the last few months, he had been trying to convince himself that he made the right decision in choosing Elena. He had fought for her for the last two years. He had never been loved so fearlessly and as intently as the way Elena had loved him. She loved him with all his faults. Her love was nurturing and shielding.

Though her love was emotionally debilitating, he didn't care. They could work on that failed part of their relationship. If he were with Bonnie, she might not be as understanding. He might mess up, and she'd never forgive him if he did. He wasn't ready to be in a relationship where he'd be called out on his shortcomings and truly encouraged to do right. He didn't want to be in a relationship with uncertainties.

With Elena, he knew he could do whatever, and she'd never leave him. Damon turned over and looked at her, a smile he could not muster. He had no earthly reason to feel happy with being with this woman. He cringed and fisted the hair at the top of his head and begin to go mad.

He pondered over why he was, laying in bed with the woman that was once madly in love with his brother, a woman who had chosen his brother over him multiple times, a woman that it took a sire bond for _her_ to even see him.

He went from thinking about his fuck ups to speculating over what the hell Stefan had written in his diary about Bonnie.

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and rushed to his brother's room.

He peeped in on Stefan, making sure that he was asleep. After seeing Stefan sleeping like a baby, he ran downstairs.

He hustled to the safe and hurriedly removed his brother's diary. He flipped to the page at lightning speed. He quickly read over the journal entry, discovering that Bonnie had slept with his brother. Damon's heart raced, and the room began to close in on him. He placed his hand over his chest. He could swear he was having a heart attack.

"Bonnie," he whispered in horror into the dark of the night, his body tensing up, and his jaw begin to clench profusely.

"Not my Bonnie. Not Bonnie," Damon chanted in dismay repeatedly.

Damon grabbed a pen. He scrawled a message to his brother at the end of the journal entry about Bonnie.

He scribbled so hard and so messily across the page that the pen ripped the paper in half. He slammed the book shut, then threw it back in to the safe.

Stefan's diary entry had Damon seeing red.

( ~ )

It was a week later after Stefan had given Bonnie her journal. The day he bestowed her with her purple, leather-bound inscribed journal, did end up being one of the better days that she had after all, but on _this_ glorious Friday morning, things were not starting out so great. Bonnie woke to find that Jeremy had called her ten times.

She rolled her eyes when she read over the text, where he was threatening to come by and see her. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to continue hounding her after he had cheated on her for a second time.

She rushed to take a shower and put on her clothes. She had no plans of being home when Jeremy got there.

( ~ )

It was now two o'clock in the afternoon. Damon marched indignantly into The Grill. He was all kinds of pissed off. He had driven every place that Bonnie Bennet would and should've been, and she was nowhere to be found. He rushed up to the bar, taking a seat next to Tyler.

"What's up?" Matt greeted.

"Whatever," Damon snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler coolly asked, then chuckled.

"Nothing," Damon gave Tyler a sideways glance, then turned his angry glare back to Matt. "Hello! Pour me a fucking bourbon!"

Matt rolled his eyes at Damon, then got his drink. Matt slammed Damon's bourbon down onto the bar, wasting some of the contents of the glass in the process, and then went back to talking to Tyler.

"Hey, so finish telling me about Bonnie," Tyler recited.

Their conversation immediately caught Damon's attention.

"Oh, yeah. She came by to see me the other night."

Tyler was itching to tell Matt about him and Bonnie, but he promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone about their encounter. "That's cool, so why are you smiling? Did… did something happen?" Tyler asked nervously.

"We had a really good talk; we made out, and she spent the night." Matt smiled like a love-sick puppy.

Damon and Tyler gripped their respective glasses of liquor with such force, that their tumblers burst in their tightening grips. Matt jumped at the sound of the crackling glass, dodging the shards as they sprayed back at him.

"What the hell?" Matt's eyes widened in horror.

Tyler and Damon glanced at each other.

"Dude, tell your manager to buy some new glasses." Tyler tried to play off the fact that he was upset.

"Yeah," Damon reiterated. "…so, what the fuck happened with Bonnie!" he barked. "What did you and Bonnie do?" Damon scowled.

"Yeah, what else happened between you two?" Tyler added.

"Did you have sex with her?" Damon inquired right after.

"Yeah, did you sleep with her?" Tyler blurted out.

"Are you dating? Does she want to be with you?" Damon followed up agitatedly.

"Yeah, did she say she was in love with you?" Tyler questioned.

Damon and Tyler looked at each other, again. They were both curious as to why the other was asking so many pointed questions about Bonnie.

"Why are you both so curious about me and Bonnie?" Matt looked between both of his friends and frowned.

Tyler and Damon started rambling. Matt couldn't even make out what they were saying.

"Answer the fucking questions?" Damon pounded his fist against the bar. He then looked around the restaurant. His outburst did indeed cause people to stare.

"O- kay," Matt enunciated, looking peculiarly at them, then continued, "A few months ago, we made out. She avoided me for a while, but then she came by the other night. We made out—again, before she finally had the courage to tell me that we could only be friends. We didn't hook up or anything. We just kissed, but I think she's afraid to commit because of her bad relationship with Jeremy," Matt explained disappointedly.

"Hell no! I'll see you two jack asses later," Damon exclaimed, then sprang from his seat.

"You owe me for your drink!" Matt shouted to a retreating Damon.

Damon flipped Matt off as he marched out The Grill. Hearing that Bonnie had been locking lips with the quarterback didn't give him pleasant thoughts.

"Hey dude, I'll holler at you later," Tyler said to Matt as he threw a twenty-dollar bill down on the bar. He then took off after Damon.

"Hey, Damon! Wait up!"

"No, I have shit to do."

"Dude please, I need to get something off my chest. I think I'm in love." He reddened.

Damon stopped in his tracks and then spun around to face Tyler, wearing a highly perturbed look on his face. He quickly recalled what had happened inside the bar. He was now curious at what Tyler had to tell him. He gave Tyler a contrived smirk. "I'm listening."

"Bonnie and I made love, and now I just can't shake her."

The world stopped spinning for Damon Salvatore after hearing those words, _**"Bonnie and I made love."**_ Those words kept loudly reverberating in his brain like a broken record. Everything else Tyler said went mute. Damon was paralyzed with devastation.

"Damon! Damon!" Tyler had been yelling Damon's name for a good three minutes.

Damon turned around and walked in a trance like state to his car. Tyler watched him with a bemused expression.

Damon drove down the highway twenty-five miles under the speed limit. Not only did Bonnie make love to Stefan, she had made love to Tyler, too, and she had a hot make out session with Matt, not once but twice. He was sick, mortified even, and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it because _Bonnie wasn't his girl._

He began to wonder if she'd slept with them out of spite. "Bonnie wouldn't do that," he whispered to himself.

He then thought about how heartbroken Bonnie was when she came by the house on that very unforgettable day. He became angry; he felt like they all took advantage of his Bon Bon. She was vulnerable and heartbroken, and they took advantage of her.

Damon was now faced with the very real possibility that he could lose Bonnie forever, and to his brother at that. Stefan was a good guy, and Damon believed that Stefan would love Bonnie the way she deserved.

Although Bonnie dated Jeremy, Damon knew he wasn't a threat. He always felt at some point that Jeremy would mess up. Damon Salvatore took Bonnie Bennett for granted, and falsely held onto hope that she would not find true love until, or unless, he was ready to provide that to her. She was a diamond in the rough and for some reason, no one seemed to notice Bonnie, but he had. He noticed her.

He noticed her from the moment she was possessed by Emily Bennett, it was why he'd always wanted a truce, a friendship with her. He had gotten so comfortable with pretending that he didn't love Bonnie that he didn't realize what a good catch she was, but now it was time for him to grab ahold of and be with the woman that he truly loved.

Damon drove by Bonnie's house, again. She still wasn't there. He became enraged once more.

He was at least satisfied with the knowledge that Bonnie wasn't with Matt or Tyler, but he didn't know where Stefan was. He whisked out his phone. He dialed his brother with one touch. Stefan picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah, what's up?" Stefan answered briskly.

"Where are you, and who the hell are you with?" Damon rattled off irately.

"At home. Why? What's wrong?" Stefan questioned, concerned.

"Is Bonnie with you?" Damon asked maliciously.

"What?" Stefan nervously snickered.

"Answer the fucking question?" Damon shouted, apoplectic.

"I'm alone Damon and Elena's upstairs. Why?" Stefan replied, troubled.

"Fuck you," Damon said coldly and then hung up the phone in his brother's face.

 _Fuck, did he read my diary_ _ **;**_ Stefan cringed internally and then zoomed to his safe for his memoir. He flipped quickly to the page where he had documented his and Bonnie's time together, and there it was, an addendum from his brother.

" _ **How could you sleep with Bonnie?! You knew I had secret feelings for her. Fuck you! Fuck You! FUCK YOU!**_ " The note read in a messy scribble.

Stefan blew out a puff of air, infuriated, then closed his diary. "How am I supposed to know you have feelings for her if they're a damn secret, dumb ass," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

As Damon was about to put his phone back into his pocket, Elena called.

"What?" Damon asked short-temperedly.

"Where are you?"

"Why?" he replied.

"I miss you," she said.

"Sure," Damon retorted, then hung up in Elena's face. Instead of putting away his phone, he dialed Bonnie's number; she didn't answer, so he waited for her voicemail to pick up.

"We need to talk," he said through tight lips, then ended the call.

Elena called back. He ignored her call, then threw his phone into the passenger seat. His plans were to comb the town for Bonnie Bennett, all over again.

( ~ )

Stefan pulled up outside Enzo's house. Him and Bonnie had grown close enough in the last few months for him to learn Bonnie's hang outs. He knocked on the door with an urgency that spooked Enzo and Bonnie.

"Who the hell is that?" Bonnie asked, her gawk like glaciers of ice. She hurried to her feet, keeping her pie-eyed gape affixed to the front door. Enzo went to the door, gripped the doorknob, and then looked at her with a finger to his lip, signally to her to remain hushed.

He soon found the guts to look through the peep hole to see who it was on his front steps. "Teehee, it's Stefan," he snorted.

"Oh, good," Bonnie blew out a sigh of relief.

"What's up, mate? What brings you by?" Enzo inquired after opening the door for him.

"Enzo." Stefan gave a nod and walked right on pass him to Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie. Can we talk? Alone," he requested, his scowl anxious and stern.

Enzo and Bonnie keenly eyeballed each other, before she agreed to go with Stefan.

They agreed to go to Stefan's car to speak in private.

He opened the passenger side door to let Bonnie inside. He climbed in after her. Bonnie canvased him, trying to read his demeanor. Stefan sat in thought, reflecting on what to say to her.

"Damon knows about us," he announced dreadfully, not affording her a sign of his consideration.

"How do you know he knows about us?" she responded, uptight.

Stefan handed her his diary so that she could see what Damon wrote. "That's how I know," he replied dryly.

Bonnie read over what Damon wrote.

 _ **How could you sleep with Bonnie?!**_

 _ **You knew I had secret feelings for her.**_

 _ **Fuck you! Fuck You! FUCK YOU!**_

She rolled her eyes in response to what he penned. "Wow, he has secret feelings for me. Oh, joy," she mocked.

They shared a bitter laugh.

"I guess this means it's over between us before it even ever started," she commented, her gaze got stuck on the empty space between Stefan and the steering wheel.

"Don't think like that Bonnie. I'd say that he cares an awful lot about you, if he's calling and driving all around Mystic Falls trying to find out where the hell you are," Stefan assured, with a soft snicker.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about hiding the fact that I slept with Kai and that I shared an intimate moment with Klaus," she broadcasted nonchalantly, resting her head on the window.

Stefan turned pale and bulged his eyes at her disclosure.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You fucked Kai and Klaus? Bonnie what the hell?" Stefan barked, his lips drawing back into a snarl.

"I didn't sleep with Klaus and Kai," she stopped, "Well, I didn't sleep with Klaus," she said sheepishly, a mortified look, garnishing her appearance.

"I can't believe you were with Klaus after all the hell he's put us through!" he nagged, gesturing to himself, an exaggerated and pleading look in his spectacles.

"It's because of you and Damon that I didn't sleep with him!" she growled.

"Were you with him before or after me?" Stefan was still pissed off. "I mean how the hell did you hook up with him? What… did you just go to his house, and say, 'Hey let's make out," he whined.

"Omigod! Will you shut up! You act like you're my boyfriend!"

"Whatever," Stefan pouted, then diverted his attention outside the car window.

Bonnie propped her chin on her hand and wilted down in the front seat. "If you're this angry with me, I can only imagine how Damon feels."

Stefan drew in a long breath, observing her for a moment. He recognized how distraught she was. His face softened as he remembered the devotion and the love he felt for her.

"Of course, he'll be angry Bonnie, but it's not the end of the world. I'll never tell my brother about Kai and Klaus. Your secret is safe with me. You can count on that," he avowed as he took her hand into his and gave it a protective squeeze. She looked at his hand, holding hers, and then at his adoring face.

"Thank you. I guess in a sense, you're like my diary," she said and then rewarded him with her alluring smile, her eyes shimmering with her miserable tears.

"No, you don't want that, I might reveal everything," he cajoled.

They laughed.

"Contrary to what you believe right now, Bonnie, I know things are going to work out between you and my brother. Damon loves you."

"He didn't love me enough to leave Elena," she replied distantly. "I don't know why I'm so worried about him finding out about me and the men that have come and gone in my life." she paused, recognition that she was her own woman begin to sink into her awareness. She realized that Damon or anyone else for that matter couldn't control her or the decisions that she made.

"Stefan, I don't regret being with you, Kai, Klaus, or anyone else for that matter. Damon isn't mine, and I'm not his," she said firmly, wiping away her tears.

Stefan gave a prideful grin. "Good for you. You don't owe him an explanation. If he wants you, if he truly loves you—like I believe he does, none of this will matter." He lulled, and then said, "But Kai, and Klaus though?" He twisted his face all up with disgust. Bonnie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants." She howled.

"Yeah, I think you mean the libido wants what the libido wants," he added jestingly.

They were amused for a spell, but the situation that they now found themselves living in at present begin to submerge into their realization, yet again.

"I don't know why I revealed all that to you; somehow I knew that I could trust you, and I think deep down inside, I wanted to share what happened to me… being with you," she smiled. "...and being with Kai was like nothing I've ever experienced, it was powerful, raw, real, magical," she said hauntingly, a curl on her lips, and her eyes filled with gleam.

"…and Klaus, there's really no way to describe how his words affected me. He let me know that it was okay to revel in me, my power, and my beauty. I'll never forget our talk, and that massage." Her head fell back against the headrest, reminiscing; her eyes went skyward as the biggest grin plastered across her face. "Oh, that massage," she lamented with pleasure, grabbing her heart.

Stefan looked at her absorbedly, his eyes thinned to slits as he concentrated on her tale. He smiled and clutched her hand even tighter. "Sounds like you've had quite the walkabout," he gave her that famous Stefan quixotic grin.

"Yes… Yes, I have." She smiled over at him.

"Bonnie, your secret is safe with me. You can talk to me about anything, anytime. I love you," he affirmed seriously.

"Stefan, I… I…," she hesitated as the right word couldn't find her.

He chuckled sweetly. "When I say that I love you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to make a play for you, or make yours and Damon's life a living hell, but I've always loved you, Bonnie, and I'd be lying if I said that being with you didn't heighten my feelings for you, because it did."

"Wow. You loved me before?" she grinned, happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well of course I loved you before that night. You're my friend, right?" His green eyes twinkled with devotion.

"I am indeed your friend Stefan Salvatore, and I love you, too." She reached over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and shut her eyes tight, relishing in his protective and loving embrace. Stefan enfolded her small frame in his arms and nuzzled his head in her neck, beaming as he held her in his envelop.

They weren't soul mates, and they weren't lovers, but they were the best of friends that truly loved each other.

( ~ )

Bonnie went back inside, to find Enzo making her lunch. He looked up at her, seeing a preoccupied look in her eyes, and her deportment gloomy. "Everything okay?" he inquired.

She sat down at the kitchen counter, not answering him. Enzo sat her food down in front of her, and then hopped up on the bar stool beside her. Bonnie turned over her cellphone, seeing that Damon had called her. She listened to his message, hearing the anguish in his voice.

"Damon wants to talk," she announced dejectedly.

"Call him; let him know you're at my place," he advised, then grabbed a chip from her plate.

"I would, but I know what he wants to talk to me about. I'm going to give him some time to calm down, and then I'll call him," she stated calmly.

"What does he want to talk to you about?" Enzo casually asked, still stealing chips from her plate.

She looked at Enzo, her lips opening and closing as she battled with telling him about Stefan. She talked to him about a lot of things, but she hadn't shared stories about her strange bed fellows with him. She breathed, and then spoke, "Stefan and I made love, and Damon found out about it when he read Stefan's diary."

Enzo start violently choking on a chip, so much so that he had to get up, and walk around. "I'm not even human, but that shit managed to make me choke." He took in an invisible gulp of air. "You fucked Damon's brother?" he asked hysterically, a grin on his face.

"Made love, not fucked, and this isn't funny. I love Damon. I feel like I'm no better than Elena! I'm a thot," she said very coolly as if it were nothing to be consumed about at all.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You and Stefan are free agents; you're free to screw whomever you want to for that matter. If Damon wanted you so much, he should've ended things with Elena the day he ate you out on the very sofa I'm sure he's screws her on the daily, and what the hell is a thot?" he squinted his eyes dubiously at the statement.

"Oh, something that hating ass, judgmental bitches say about women who are confident in their sexuality, so if a women does the same thing a man does—she's a thot." She gave a half shrug.

"That argument is getting fucking old. If a man were to go around fucking any and everybody, he'd be a hero, a player, or if it were Damon, the world over would say, 'Oh, he's in pain!" he animatedly mimicked, but Bonnie was too upset to see the humor in his pun.

"Gees, thanks!" she spat, and rolled her eyes at him.

"What, I'm on your side!" he conceded.

"Fucking any and everybody?" she smarted.

"Look, Bonnie, you're nothing like Elena, don't ever compare yourself to that flake. If anything, this is Damon's Karma for all the shit he put his brother through. Stefan's tried hard to be a good brother and leave his dark past behind, only for Damon to take the one good thing from him, it's only befitting that Stefan should spoil his riches before Damon reaps the benefits."

Bonnie diverted her glossy, miserable eyes over at him. "You're supposed to be Damon's best friend."

"I am, but come on, what Damon did to Stefan wasn't right, that's his brother." He wrinkled his face with disapproval.

"This may be Damon's Karma, but it's mine, too. He'll never be with me after this."

"Don't say that." Enzo grabbed her hand, gripping it snuggly. "Bonnie, if he loves you, if he loves you completely, and truly, nothing will stop him from sweeping you up in his arms. He'll come around, you'll see."

"You think so?" she asked, her voice brittle.

"Baby girl, I know so." He gifted her with a loving and confident grin. "Damon loves you unbelievingly. True love always prevails. You'll see."

( ~ )

Damon went to Bonnie's school, again, and she wasn't there, so he decided to go by her house, yet again. He was already foaming at the mouth with anger, but not seeing Bonnie's car in the drive still, didn't make things any better.

Unlike the other ten times when he drove by her house, this time he decided to stop. He parked his car in the driveway and then went around to the back of her house. Being the angry gentleman that he was, he decided to break out a window pane in the back door to unlock it instead of kicking it in all together to let himself inside. He looked around Bonnie's home, examining and sniffing the air for any evidence of male suiters.

He then went to Bonnie's bedroom. He walked slowly around her made up bed, dawdling his fingers over her comforter as he went. He grabbed her nightie off the dresser, and held it to his nose, remembering the scent of her Japanese blossom lotion as he deeply inheld. He sat down on the bed next to her nightstand, the angry glare that once held his peeper's hostage was now gone, it was now replaced with wretchedness.

He laid her nightie on the bed and then opened her night-side table drawer, finding the purple leather-bound diary that Stefan had given to her. His eyes thinned to slits of curiosity upon seeing her journal. He carefully pulled the diary out of her drawer. He traced a finger over her name, then turned the journal over to see that it was gifted to her by Stefan. His eyes immediately clouded with anger like the sky before a storm.

He hurriedly undid the journal binding, then cracked the book no wider than a quarter of an inch open. His hands begin to tremble, and a sadness fell over him. He squeezed his eyelids tightly shut. A feeling of guilt consumed him. He took out his phone and text his brother.

" _I have Bonnie's journal in my hand. What should I do Stefan? What will I find in here?"_ He text.

Stefan jumped to his feet, his blinkers like search lights, and filled with freight. He ran out of The Grill to his car and then called his brother.

Damon answered on the first ring, his eyes closed, not saying a word, but Stefan knew that he was on the phone; his vampire hearing, allowed him to hear all the noises in the background.

"Damon don't open her diary. Don't go looking for trouble," Stefan advised, his voice fragile with worry.

"You slept with her. You slept with my girl Stefan," Damon's voice cracked with pain.

"Damon, I didn't know that you were in love with Bonnie," he pleaded hopelessly.

Damon vaulted to his feet and yelled, "YOU'RE MY FUCKING BROTHER! How could you not see that I was in love with her?" Veins bulged his arms, through his neck, and his body flushed with wrath.

"You're right. I should've noticed that you cared for Bonnie, but I was a little preoccupied with trying to help the woman that I loved. You know, the woman that's in our house right now, looking for you."

Damon went pale with sickness. He plopped down on the bed and picked up the diary once more. "What if she's in love with someone else? What if she's in love with you?" he asked, ignoring the new topic laid out before him.

Stefan let out an innocent chuckle. "She's not in love with me? She cried after having sex with me. I was that bad." He nervously chuckled, his eyes glossed over with tears.

"I read your fucking diary, numb nuts. You know that's not how that shit went down," Damon reminded in a condescending tone with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. The real question is, do you love Bonnie, Damon?"

"Very much," Damon replied brokenheartedly.

"Is anything in her diary going to change the way you feel about her? Is her diary going to help you strengthen your relationship with Elena, because if not, then all you'll end up doing is professing your love to Bonnie, and then you'll go into a relationship with her, feeling noting but jealousy and mistrust. I have to tell you bro, that's no way to live, and that's definitely not the kind of relationship you want. Remember you're in that kind of relationship right now. How does being in that kind of relationship make you feel?" Stefan tried to enlighten.

Damon sat, contemplating his brother's counseling. "I'm not happy with Elena, and I hate myself for not walking away and just letting her be."

"Well, now you know what you have to do," Stefan replied.

Damon took the cellphone from his ear and disconnected with Stefan.

"Damon, please don't read her diary," Stefan wished, his body flaccid with burden.

Damon sat on the side of the bed for several minutes, clutching Bonnie's diary with a death grip. His brother's words finally reached him as he started to wrap the bind tightly around her journal, and looped the tie closed. He placed her memoir back in her drawer, slammed it shut, and then marched out of her house only to run into Kai Parker, standing on Bonnie's front porch, holding one of his magical roses.

Damon's eyes opened like windows, and Kai's response was no different. Damon went into a rage; he flashed Kai up against the wall of the house, pinning him to the barrier with his hand impaled straight through his chest, gripping his heart.

"You got some fucking nerves showing up here; you, sick fuck. What the hell are you doing here?" Damon rebuked, lividly.

"I… I… came to apologize to Bonnie," he struggled to say. "You know, prison world." Kai squirmed and wriggled feebly about.

"Why do you have a rose?" Damon gritted in a coarsely tone.

"A token… a token of my appreciation. I have one for you, too, in the car," Kai said, honeyed. Damon glowered down at the rose and then snatched it from his hand.

"I'll take this one. You can shove the other one up your ass, and I'll tell Bonnie how sorry your pathetic ass is when I see her, but if I ever see you at this house, again, I'll rip out your heart, and shove it up your ass." Damon grimaced, then released him.

Kai hit the ground with a hard thump, rapidly breathing. Damon towered over him with an intimidating scowl, sniffing, and admiring the rose as he twirled it around his fingers.

"Can I get a little help, buddy?" Kai requested all squashed up in the corner of the porch, holding his hand up for Damon to take and help him to his feet. Damon rolled his eyes at Kai and then left.

"That's okay, buddy. I know you have things to do!" Kai shouted politely after Damon.

Kai got up, huffing and puffing. He waved and smiled at Damon as he backed out of Bonnie's driveway. "Nice seeing you, again, old friend! Send my love to the Mrs.!" Kai grinned. "Shit that hurt," he mumbled as he limped off the porch. "The shit I do for love."

* * *

 **A/N:** _**THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME!**_ The next chapter is the last. Would any of you like to see anymore encounters with Stefonnie, Klonnie, Bonkai, Bonenzo, or Tonnie (not sex scenes) just pleasant and affectionate exchanges. It will give us one or maybe two more chapters, depending on request. I'm not a real big fan of Monnie. Matt is so boring to me... ROTFL.


	11. Chapter 11: Intoxicated

**A/N:** This is an AU and OOC story. It bothers me that the spellcheck in the Microsoft app is different than the online on FF spell check.

Please vote on November 6th if you're in America.

Enjoy!

Characters are not mine. Copyright Infringement not intended.

 **Stefan's Diary: Chapter 11: Intoxicated**

The day had come and gone, and nighttime had fallen over Mystic Falls, and Damon was still boiling over with resentment. He still could not find Bonnie, and Elena was blowing up his phone, so he turned off his phone for the foreseeable future, which would be when he saw Elena, again.

He turned down Bonnie's street, yet again, on this long dreadful and painful day. His eyes widened in astonishment. She was home.

He pushed the pedal to the floor and sped the rest of the way to her house. He stomped aggressively down on the brake, causing his car to stop tersely on the curb, not neatly at the curb as a good driver would have done, but on the curb. It was not his finest hour of driving, but he was a man in distress.

Damon jumped out of the car, sped to the door, and banged on it like a madman.

Jeremy and Bonnie startled by his loud banging on the door, which caused the barrier of the house to tremor.

"Who… who's there?" Bonnie's voice quivered with fear.

"I'll get the damn door Bonnie!" Jeremy fussed, once seeing that she was inching her way towards the door to reveal God knows whom.

"This is not your house. I want you out of here," she corrected strongly through gritted teeth and then hurriedly put her focus back on the front door. That once defiant and brazen woman was now scared to the bone of who could possibly be on her front porch. Her hand juddered as she pulled back the curtain to peek out the window.

She was relieved and bothered to see that it was Damon on the other side of her front door. Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she prepared for their war of words.

"Damon," she greeted uneasily after opening the door.

"We need to talk… _now_ ," he demanded, then shot an evil eyed glare at Jeremy.

Bonnie stepped out onto the porch with Damon, leaving Jeremy inside. She looked back at the door when she heard Jeremy wiggling the doorknob. With a wave of her hand, she sealed him inside with her powers. She looked back at Damon, giving him a stern look as she crossed her arms. Her body tensed with caution.

Once seeing the incensed scowl on Damon's face, she knew he was not here to simply talk, but to chastise her.

"Take a ride with me."

"I can't. Jeremy's here. We're in the middle of a discussion."

"Are you serious about trying to makeup with this fucking kid? Look Bonnie, either you tell him about me, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt, or I will."

"How did you…," her words faded.

"Oh, sweetheart. I know everything. Stefan wrote about you two in his fucking diary; your little boyfriend Tyler cannot hold water, and your boy toy Matt was babbling like a little girl because you made out with him, not once, but twice you made out with dufus. What, you were going to fuck him, too?" He condemned her with an incensed glower, his face flushed with fury.

Bonnie's eyes blazed with shock. She irately grunted and then slapped Damon across the face with such force that he tripped on his own feet.

He pressed a hand to his afflicted cheek and jerked his surprised gaze to see her inflamed with wrath. A guilt-ridden air shielded his face. He regretted his words instantly after seeing the disgusted look on Bonnie's face.

Their eyes locked in a rush of emotion. Damon wished that he could grab his words from the atmosphere and shove them right back into his mouth.

Bonnie's chest heaved as anger swelled in her.

 _How dare he question who I slept with?_ She blurted out in her brain. Damon had made his choice, and in doing so, it freed Bonnie up to do as she pleased with her life.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you," his voice splintered underneath the weight of his emotions. He feared that he'd just ruined any chance of reconciliation with Bonnie.

Bonnie continued to stare at Damon with a livid gaze as she considered his words.

"I forgive you," she said under her breathe.

"Go for a ride with me, let's talk? Please." Damon eased his hands humbly into his pockets. He stared at Bonnie with a gloomy eyed look. The fire he had in him when he first arrived had gone out.

"There's nothing to talk about. You made your choice," she said bitterly, an aggrieved guise now sprinkling her face. Bonnie felt crushed all over again at having to admit the ugly truth aloud. Her eyes zipped imploringly up to see Damon's pitiful self. She wanted him, and she loved him so much, but she was much too proud, and she loved herself too much to beg that he return her affections.

Damon stepped closer to her, entering her personal space. He placed his hand on top of hers and gently caressed the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

"I shouldn't have let you walk out the door that day Bonnie, so please, come with me, let's talk about this."

"Are you still with Elena?" she asked guardedly, her voice fragile.

He gave her a regretful aspect but never answered her question.

His silence split her in two. When Damon first asked her to go riding with him, she imagined that he wanted to take her out on a surprise date, but his muzzle had completely overshadowed the hope she felt and caused Bonnie to think the worse.

She observed him for a minute, deliberating her decision of whether to go or not to go with him.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she answered softly. She waited eagerly for his rejoinder.

"Thank you," he said appreciatively and sent her a small smile.

Bonnie went back inside, seeing Jeremy sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. She grabbed her purse, sitting on the other side of him, treating him as if he were part of the décor.

"Where are you going? I know you're not leaving right when we're in the middle of reconciling." Jeremy stated, dumbfounded by her actions

"Reconciling? Are you serious?" She shot him a wide eye dubious glance, then gave an incredulous chuckle. "Since you won't leave, I will," she said coldly.

"Bonnie, I love you. I made a mistake. Liv came on so strong..."

"We're over Jeremy. It's over. Let me go. Move on," she paused. "When I come back, I expect you to be gone," she stated sternly, glaring Jeremy square in the eye.

Tears collected in Jeremy's eyes. He looked pathetic, brokenhearted, but Bonnie didn't care. She found defiance and strength from deep within. She rolled her eyes at him and then marched out of the house.

::::::

Damon opened the door for Bonnie, then shot around the vehicle, and jumped eagerly inside. He wasn't fully inward when he sped off into the night.

He looked over at her, his expression unreadable.

"Why the hell are you wearing a scarf around your neck? It's one hundred degrees outside," he blasted.

"Don't worry about my attire," she sassed.

"Ugh," Damon growled, and then snatched the scarf off her neck.

She gasped, and then hastily covered the bite mark that Kol made.

He grabbed her hand and peeled it away from the bite marks.

"The hell? Who did that to you?" He asked in disbelief, straining his vision.

Bonnie sent him a fuming squint as she contemplated over her answer.

"Uh, Stefan," she lied as she cut her eyes nervously up at him.

"You're lying Bonnie. His diary entry was very—detailed. Tell me who bit you, please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Stop the car right now! I am not going to do this with you. I am not your girlfriend! You don't have the right to interrogate me about my love life!"

"I have every right to," he broke off. "Who fed from you? Caroline? Elena?" He implored in a wobbly voice as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

She could not take his whiny and probing any longer. "Kol fed from me! Now you know! Are you happy now?" she exploded.

"Kol? He's dead," he replied, confused by her answer.

"He was brought back to life; he stopped by to see me. Okay!" she went off, again.

He looked at her, disappointment splaying his face. He shook his head; his eyes moistened. He turned away from her, still angrily shaking his head. Suddenly he started beating the steering wheel as he drove down the road. He abruptly stopped in the middle of the highway, still beating the hell out of the steering wheel.

Bonnie jumped every time his fist would loudly strike the wheel, occasionally making contact with the horn, causing it to blow. He went from giving his car a good, angry, thrashing to rocking his body furiously back and forth, pulling on the wheel in the process, causing the car to jerk all about.

At first, Bonnie felt bad for him, but his reaction to Kol feeding from her provoked her to laughter. His reaction surely convinced her not to reveal any of her other dark secrets. She was sure she would have to kill Damon then.

Bonnie had never seen him so angry, especially not over her. He began beating the pulp out of the steering wheel for a second time. Bonnie bit down on a giggle. Damon jerked his attention over at her, shooting her an incredulous look. He could not believe she was laughing at him, laughing at his pain.

"Stop laughing!" he hollered, reddened.

Bonnie laughed even louder.

"Stop laughing at me or so help me God, I will crash this car into a tree," he roared and pouted.

"I can't! You're hilarious!" she struggled to say and continued to piercingly, crease up with hysteria.

"How could you Bonnie? How could you sleep with my brother and Tyler? And Kol? Kol? He hates me. You know how I feel about you."

Bonnie's happiness instantly turned sour after hearing the utter pain that broke frailly from his voice.

"I—I didn't sleep with Kol, he only fed from me… and we kissed," she replied sheepishly, shrinking lower into her seat as guilt immersed deeper into her conscientiousness.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Damon drawled in a cold and distant tone, as if her answer were ridiculous.

"If I had not slept with your brother, would we be in this car right now? Would you even be considering being with me and leaving Elena if I hadn't been with him?"

Damon beheld her with glassed over iris, distressed by her question. He had indeed chosen Elena over Bonnie the moment he'd let her walk out that door.

"Stefan is single, and I'm single. I think your brother is cool. He made me feel special, and he made me feel loved," she explained emotionally.

Damon glared up at her confession, turning his livid pupils back to the road. Bonnie watched him, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. He jerked the car back into drive mode, and peeled off down the highway, leaving at least ten feet of burnt rubber marks on the pavement.

They drove down the highway in dead silence. The wind whooshing outside the window as he sped along was the only thing that reminded Bonnie that she was still very much awake and not in some living hell of a nightmare.

She knew the road they were on very well. He was taking her to the lake house, but why did they have to come to the lake house to talk. She had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to sleep with Damon, not while he was still with Elena.

They pulled slowly up the driveway to the house. Bonnie looked over at Damon, who was already looking at her. She rolled her eyes at him, and he reciprocated her response.

Bonnie gradually opened her door. Damon hurried to her side of the car, closed the door on her, and then opened it again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she scolded.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"You don't open doors for Elena."

"She's a big girl."

"She's your girlfriend," Bonnie chided.

"No really, she's a big girl. She's damn near taller than me. She can handle a door," he teased, then gave a phony grin.

"You're a pig."

"Thank you." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Are you hungry?"

Bonnie came to a full stop right on the porch and gave Damon a strict observe. "We could have eaten in town. We didn't need to drive all the way out here to eat," she nagged.

"Yes Bonnie, we did need to come all the way out here."

"You want to talk. Talk." She signaled to him to begin.

"What? You want to talk out here on the porch in the cold?" he grimaced, madden by her suggestion. "Aren't you cold? Of course, you're cold. Look at your—your," he motioned to her erect nipples, poking through her thin shirt with a waggle of his finger. Bonnie tightly closed her heavy sweater.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she avowed sassily, crossing her arms.

"…yet you didn't have a problem banging my brother or Tyler."

"I don't have to discuss my sexual exploits with you or anybody else for that matter. I'm single. I could do whatever the hell I want. In fact, you're the only one who isn't single," she refuted heatedly.

Damon glowered at her. All the women in his life seem to always favor Stefan more. The women he loved and the women he didn't alike. It didn't matter so much to him that Bonnie slept with Stefan, but he couldn't handle it if she favored him more, too.

"Are you… are you in love with my brother? Do you think he's better than me?" There was an aching in his speech.

Bonnie looked intently at him. His question made her feel simultaneously happy and forlorn.

She was happy because _he_ didn't want to be her second choice, but she was sad because she put doubt in his mind, where there use to be certainty.

"Stefan and I are friends, Damon. That's all," she lulled. "While what happened between us was nice, I could never love your brother. Not the way that I love-," she halted.

Like there was doubt in Damon's mind, there was a nagging in Bonnie's head, too. Would Damon cheat on her with Elena?

"How can you be so comfortable cheating on Elena?"

Damon was surprised by her question, but he was prepared to answer.

"I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone but Katherine, but then, I met Elena. At first, what I felt for her was lust. I wanted her because she looked like Katherine, but over time, I grew to care for _Elena_ , but I also came to love someone else. She snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with her. I tried to fight my feelings for-," his thoughts dangled.

He found himself not able to look her in the eye. He couldn't reveal who she was, who he had secretly fallen for while chasing after the fair Elena. He was nervous, and Bonnie found it adorable to see the strong and confident Damon Salvatore be so bashful.

"When did you realize that you were in love with this—this mysterious woman?" She gave a seductive raise of her lips, cavorting confidently up to the audacious, Damon.

"When I realized that I would never see her again," he announced with a buoyant seriousness, finally finding the courage to look her square in the eye.

They gazed nostalgically at one another.

"I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to need you," he expressed overpoweringly. "Loving you, went against everything that I believed. I was supposed to be with a woman who made her own rules, a rebel, a conniving, selfish, and manipulative vampire who could get anything she wanted, but instead, I fell for you. You wormed your way into my life, into my heart, and I can't shake you."

Bonnie grew angry with Damon's declaration. "Well maybe I don't want to fall for you. Maybe you go against everything that I believe in, too. You're a thug. A serial killer. You hurt people, and I'm a good person; I'm kind, and I always try to do right by the ones I love," she cried and wiped the moisture from her eyes and top lip.

"You're modest, too," he added with an edge of sarcasm, giving a sideways glance, and then gave jolting chuckle.

"Fuck you!" She tried to march away, but she was snatched back into his clutches instead.

"I'm ready Bonnie. I'm ready for you. I don't want to be this little boy anymore. I want a real relationship with a woman who brings out the best in me. I want to be with someone who makes me want to grow, and be a man for once in my ridiculously long fucking life. I love you Bonnie. I am undeniably, head over heels in love with you," he expressed, his eyes watery.

"Don't say that, please. I slept with Tyler, Stefan, I let Kol feed from me, and there's more. You need to know everything." She was a blubbering mess. She found herself not wanting to start her forever with Damon without him knowing about all her liaisons.

"I don't care about who you slept with Bonnie. I don't want to know about them. I pushed you out of my life, and if being with other guys gave you good life experiences and brought you some joy, then that's all that matters to me. I've been on this earth for almost two centuries. I can't even put faces to all of the women that I've slept with," Damon articulated avidly and then let out a low chortle. "…and besides, it's not like my brother and I haven't fell for the same woman before," he teased.

Bonnie started laughing, too, as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Really Bonnie?" Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Shut up. Give me some tissue. I hate you." She laughed.

"You wish." Damon grabbed her germy hand and pulled her into an embrace.

He cradled her to him. Bonnie enfolded Damon's body in her loving nestle. They held each other for what seemed like forever as they rocked faintly from side to side.

Damon lifted his gaze to Bonnie. He stared desirously into her eyes. He took her by the hand, placed it against his chest, continuing to sway her in the cold, dark of the night.

Bonnie's dreams were coming true. When she danced with Stefan, she wanted so badly for it to have been Damon; she wanted to dance with him, and here they were, slow dancing to the beat of Bonnie's heart, and the light wind rustling up against the windows of the cabin as waves rolled on the lake water. They continued to give each other starry-eyed and hypnotically regards as they rocked in place.

They pirouetted for quite a while until Damon became distracted by the large bite marks on Bonnie's neck, once again. Oddly, he didn't get angry. He was too elated to get angry because of Kol's spitefulness. He decided to do something more grown up, something sexier. He decided to kiss her wounds away.

He bit into his tongue. The searing pain and pressure from his fang made him wince, but he quickly rebounded. He leaned into Bonnie, easing her mouth open with his talented tongue, and then zigzagged it into her mouth. Her tongue undulated with his sweet crimson liquid as she licked and sucked tenderly on his offering. His plasma mended her skin, healing the bite marks instantly.

He pulled leisurely away from the kiss. He pecked her lips softly one last time before allowing his pupils to devour hers.

"I'm starting to get cold," she said, trembling.

"Do you want to come inside? I have something for you," he asked modestly.

She nodded, giving him a doting glimmer.

He took her hand and led her inside the lake house to the living room where he had made them an indoor picnic.

There on the floor, by the fireplace, lay a soft, fluffy blanket, picnic basket, bottle of wine, wine glasses, and one simple red rose in a vase.

"Oh, wow." She gave a candid giggle.

"Somewhere between feelings of great indignation because you had a life outside of me to being overwhelmed by the trepidation of losing you—forever." He paused to give a laugh. "I came here and set this all up."

"Aw," she gushed. "Well, let's eat. I'm hungry." Bonnie rushed over to the blanket to sit.

"Wait, I have something else for you," Damon announced as he reached down into his pocket. He pulled out a platinum, diamond heart pendent.

Bonnie pressed a hand to her chest and started to cry tears of joy. "Omigod, you got this for me?"

"Turn around," he said sweetly. He placed the necklace over her head, undid the lobster claw, and then secured it around her neck.

She took the pendent into her hand and traced her fingers over the diamonds. "Why?" she asked crying.

He turned her to him and raised her chin with his fingers. "I love you Bonnie, and where ever you go, so does my heart."

"Stop it. You're going to make me want to be with you, and I can't do this to Elena, not again. When you end things with her, we can be together—only then. Okay?"

He nodded with understanding.

"I love you," she declared, too, and then wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. He held her snuggly, her head pillowing his.

Bonnie was the first to break away from their embrace. She led him to the blanket. She sat down, fold her legs, and then rest a napkin on Damon's lap and then hers. He chuckled.

For the first time, they were having simple conversation about worldly things to gossiping about others over sushi and wine. They even took a short walk up the lake after eating. They stood on the dock, basking in the fresh breeze coming off the lake, nestled up.

Bonnie fell in the mud on the way back to the house. Damon purposefully slung his body down in to the mud, too. "What I won't do for love." He cackled.

"This isn't funny," Bonnie fake cried as she rose up, mud rolling down her arms, and dripping off her fingertips.

"Aw, my baby." Damon jumped up, kissed her mud laced lips, and then rolled them around in the muck, as he passionately kissed her. It was the most brilliant mud bath that Bonnie had ever had. Well, she imagined in her mind that a mud bath would feel quite as exuberant as she felt now, rolling around in the muck with Damon. Bonnie's merriment soon transitioned into feelings of longing and romance. She rolled Damon onto his back and then straddled her lover.

She fixed her hankering, gawk down on him. Every part of her body twitched, throbbed, and moistened with anticipation of him. Her vision dimmed to a wandering and mysterious goggle as she robotically spread the mud over his beautiful, milky face. He grabbed her tiny waist, bringing her down to him to kiss her all over again. She rocked her body against the hardness of his jeans, initiating a powerful, titillating stroking between them that made her cunt even wetter with desire.

She began to dry hump more robustly and he panted with utter gratification.

Her stroking him became more vigorous, bringing him to complete climax. He quivered beneath her, his ejaculate, filling his underwear. He chuckled through his tightly shut eyelids as Bonnie continued to caress him.

"I really need a shower and a change of underwear," he panted, and then laughed. A few seconds later, she came back to reality. I think we both can use a shower," she muffled and then laughed, too.

In the shower, Bonnie made him turn away from her, but he stole glances over his shoulder at her perfect ass.

"I know you're peeping over here," she said, washing her shoulder, and peeping over at him, too.

"You wouldn't know that if you weren't looking at me, too." He laughed. "This is stupid. We are two adults. I'm turning around."

"Damon, I'm warning you. Don't try anything," she fussed.

"I'll be a good boy. I promise," he said in a seductive voice.

There was no hanky panky in the shower. Damon washed her back and Bonnie washed his. He was the perfect gentleman. They took a merely nice, sexually tempting shower.

After they showered, Bonnie slipped into the vintage thermal loose fit pajama set that Damon had got for her.

"Does this look like some shit that I would wear?" she sassed, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"That's all they had. I was in a rush, okay. If it were up to me, you'd be nude, but no," he nagged, waving his hands animatedly about.

She chucked a pillow at his head.

"You are so abusive," he mocked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Maybe we should go to bed," he teased with a wink. He stood there, still wet from the shower, and a towel wrapped around his waist. Bonnie's spectacles probed his hunk of a figure. Up and down her eyes tracked.

"Not a chance lover boy."

She rolled her eyes at him and then left the room. Damon was highly amused. He stood their laughing for a good two minutes before realizing that she was completely serious about not sleeping with him. His amusement stopped on a dime, lips puckered, and his eyes narrowed to a pinprick as he finally felt the infliction of her slight.

Bonnie's rebuffing of his affections did not damper Damon's spirits. He wiped out his ole' game of Twister, which was a hit with the ladies.

To Damon's delight, Bonnie seemed to be having a blast, rolling around on the floor with him.

"You are cheating! You're a cheater!" he shouted.

"No I'm not!" she yelled back.

"Stop trying to seduce me and play the game!" Damon yelled playfully, and Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, stop acting like you've never used this game to seduce women into sleeping with you."

"You don't know me Bonnie!" He retorted, and they turned pink with a tickle.

Two o'clock in the morning, they found themselves, laying on the couch together, exhausted, but still wide awake. This was their first night together as two people in love, it was unreal, and exhilarating. Them being in love was their crack cocaine.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ You will get more Bamon, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12: Coup De Grace

**A/N: *********************************ALERT*******************************************

 _ **You will need to read author's note for trigger "Ship" warnings—not sexual stuff.**_

 _ **This story is very OOC & AU! **_

**ROTFL!** I asked who you'll want to see… not who you didn't want to see… LOL! "NO, Tonnie! NO, Klonnie! No, Bonkai!" Etc.

With that said, I decided to give ALL Bonnie ships closure.

I've labeled those scenes, so you can skip them, but the way Klonnie, Tonnie, and Kennett is written, you may want to read those scenes. (You may).

If you absolutely despise Bonkai, you're not going to want to read their scene—not at all, but it is amusing (well, to me). I am and was a big secret shipper of them, and get this, it's because I'm so shallow… LOL!

Chris Wood is so good looking to me, so that's why I shipped them, and I dug the idea of Bonnie having a bad ass warlock boyfriend.

Enjoy!

Copyright infringement not intended. Characters are not mine.

 **Stefan's Diary Chapter 12: Coup De Grace [Kooduh gRahs]**

Damon and Bonnie woke up that morning still very much intoxicated by their newfound romance. He made her a stack of pancakes. He topped them with blueberry eyes and a whip cream smile. Bonnie grew tired of him doing her pancakes that way in the Prison World, but now she was glad to have these pancakes, because the man making them wasn't some guy whining over Elena, he was now the guy that was madly in love with her.

After breakfast, they went and stood on the pier, all hugged up like a married couple.

Now that they had truly revealed their feelings for each other, Bonnie began to wonder about their next big step, which was telling Elena.

"…so, you'll tell Elena about us this morning?" she asked after easing her head from off his chest to stare him square in the eye.

"Yeah," he answered unenthusiastically, giving a nod.

"Damon, I want you, but I don't want to hurt my best friend. I almost wish there was a way…" her thoughts lingered.

"I can't have you both, Bonnie. You are the one I want. I know Elena will be devastated, but it will hurt more if we continue on this path. I'm in love with you, not her."

She gave a smile and a faint nod. "I know." She paused with contemplation. "You think it will be a good idea if I tagged along?"

"No, I need to do this alone," he replied, massaging her shoulders amorously.

Damon gave her another long embrace and passionate kiss before driving Bonnie back home.

(Klonnie)

Damon dropped Bonnie off at home three hours earlier, and she still had not heard from him. She had a good mind to go to the boarding house to find out why he had not called her. After debating for a solid one minute on whether to go or not to go, she decided to go. She slipped on her sweater, grabbed her purse, swung it over her shoulder, and stomped out the house. She slammed the door shut behind her.

She pulled out of her driveway like a bat out of hell. She went through the stop sign on her block and continued to speed out of her neighborhood. She soon came to a red light. She drummed her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel when her grams voice began to echo in her brain.

" _ **Don't go looking for trouble Bonnie. If you go looking for trouble—you will find it."**_ Her grams words reverberated in her mind.

Bonnie held on tight to the wheel and bucked furiously back and forth with rage as she sat at the red light. The driver sitting beside her was enormously, entertained by the irate performance that she was displaying.

Sheila was right about looking and finding trouble. Damon was a big boy. He could handle himself. More importantly, he could handle Elena. This was her conclusion on the matter. Instead of turning on the highway that led to the boarding house, she turned in the opposite direction.

She ended up at another great manor where she was sure to find great words of wisdom. She climbed the steep steps. In the daylight, she could now really marvel over the columns and friezes and the arched, twenty feet high windows, and the beautiful double oak carved doors.

She got to the door and rang the bell twice. Part of her wished that no one would answer, because then she would be free to go to Damon.

"Coming!" the person on the other side of the door yelled.

"Bonnie! Well, hello love!" Klaus gave her a dazzling and welcoming grin. "I never thought you'd pay me a visit, again."

"Well, I'm here," she singsong and then gave a half smile.

"Well, come inside! Don't just stand there." He laughed and opened his door wider, welcoming her into his home.

She entered and looked around his place as if it were the first time that she had been there.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, bourbon on the rocks. It's been one of those kinds of days."

"Bourbon on the rocks it is," he replied with a chortle and then zipped off for the drink.

While he was off getting the drink, Bonnie found her way back to his sitting room with the two large grey sofas. She sat down on her favorite couch and then took the book that was laying on the coffee table. She thumbed through the book. She had little to no interest in the print on the pages.

"Milady, your bourbon on the rocks." He handed her the drink and then sat down beside her.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bourbon and then took a sip. She looked over a Klaus, a grin plastered across her face as she watched him take sips of his liquor, too.

They sat there, letting an awkward, inaudibility cultivate between them.

"…so." He chuckled nervously. "I take it this is not a social visit."

"Of course, it is." She anxiously laughed, too.

"You want a massage?" He gave a cheeky grin and then winked.

"Ooooh- kay." She rushed to place her drink down on the table, widening and narrowing her eyes in horror of his statement.

"Damon says he wants to be with me. He told—or he's telling Elena rather about us now," she rattled hastily off her tongue.

"Wow." Klaus gave an elated grin. "He finally came around, cheeky bastard, so why aren't you happy?" he asked, bewildered.

"I am, but Elena," she said perceptively, lowering her lashes.

"Ah, yes. The best friend," he replied, sitting back on the couch, getting comfortable, a meditative look in his eyes.

"What should I do Klaus? I love Elena, but Damon," she exhaled. "Damon is the one for me. I've spent these last few months, trying to move on, only to find that he's the one that I wake up to and go to bed at night thinking about."

"Nothing is fair-," he started.

"…in love and war," she finished.

He gave a proud grin. "You're human Bonnie, and your time here on this earth is but a blink. You've got to think about you, because no one else will," he rested. "All of your friends are doing what makes them happy. What about you Bonnie? What are you doing to make Bonnie happy?" He lay a hand on her knee and squeezed.

"I am doing what makes me happy," she sniffled.

"I don't believe you Bonnie," he replied, a grave look in his eyes. They shared a long thoughtful daze. Klaus got up to grab a box of tissue once seeing tears roll down Bonnie's cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, taking the tissue, and then wiped away her tears. She floated deeper in to the plush couch, and without thought, she rested her feet on Klaus's coffee table, but he was, too enthralled to take notice of her faux pas.

"All those times I sacrificed myself and my family for my friends, I did it because I wanted to protect them. I didn't do it because it made me happy." Her feelings collected. "I do want to be happy."

"Then be happy! Do what makes you happy! If you lose Elena's friendship, then so be it, but if she really loves you and Damon the way she claims, she will be hurt, angry for a while, but I promise you—she'll come around." He gave her an affectionate grin. "…and besides, who's going to save her ass when I come looking for more blood to make my hybrids."

Bonnie went bug-eyed with astonishment. "You did not just say that?" she said, appalled, shaking her head, and giving him a sideways glance.

"Oh, but I did." He waggled his brow and gave a cunning grin.

She laughed.

(Kennett)

Bonnie got somewhat pass her worry. Klaus's words eased the regret she felt to some degree. At least she didn't feel so compelled to drive to the boarding house to fix things between Elena or to check in on Damon.

Klaus walked Bonnie to the door. He watched her until she climbed inside her vehicle and then closed the door. Bonnie sat in her car with the seatbelt buckled, pondering over her conversation with Klaus and her magical night with Damon.

Suddenly, there was a tap at her car window. She screamed and grabbed her chest, scared shitless.

"Kol? What the hell?" she breathed, still on edge. She turned the key in her ignition so she could let down her window.

"Hi, beautiful," he greeted, blushing like an idiot.

"Hi—hi," she stuttered.

"Well, get out of the car and give me a hug!" he exclaimed happily.

A half smile apprehensively adorned her face as she slowly climbed out of her Prius. Kol hurriedly grabbed her up into a bearhug. Bonnie frowned up at their exchange. She remembered very vividly telling Kol that she would most certainly choose him if Damon weren't in the picture. She could not believe that the original had her so charmed, yet he did.

"How did you know that I was here?" Skepticism peppered her brow.

"I live here now. I heard when you arrived, so I came outside to wait on you," he explained elatedly. "How are things with you? You look sad, or maybe a little perturbed. I'm not sure." He thinned his eyelids to crinkles, giving her a worried look.

"More so sad, then bothered." She gave a bashful giggle.

"Do you miss me?" he asked.

"En." She squished her fingers together no wider than a dim and peered through their opening.

Kol dissolved into a riotous hoot. He soon calmed. "I knew you were lying when you said you'd choose me if Damon weren't in the picture."

"I'm sorry. I meant it at the time," she said innocently and then laid a hand on his elbow and stroked it tenderly.

"It's okay. I was wrong for even asking the question. Though I do like you, I realize there could never be anything between us."

"See, now you're making me feel like shit." She facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Oh, now." He grinned sweetly, swathe his arms around her, and then pressed her snuggly against his frame.

"You forgive me?" she muffled and then gave a half smirk.

"Of course, I forgive you. Your blood nurtured me back to life, and the way you kiss," he crooned with pleasure. "You are such a good kisser. Eat your heart out Damon," he whispered.

"Yeah, about that," she interrupted their moment, significance in her tone.

He continued to enfold her waist with his devoted clench.

"Damon told me that he loves me. He doesn't care about how many men I've been with. In fact, he didn't even want to know." She radiated with pure bliss.

"That asshole finally decided to do the right fucking thing." He jerked with a sly chortle and then looked out at the world, a covetous look in his eyes. "I really hate that guy."

Bonnie belted out an embellished laugh.

"This isn't funny Bonnie. I was really starting to like you." he grinned.

"Oh, so you were _starting_ to like me. You admit that you didn't want me originally," she replied, barely able to contain her amusement.

"Hey. Hey," Kol said, taking her by the hand, directing her to look at him. She looked up at him, catching her breath.

"Promise—we'll still be friends. Don't allow him to choose your friends, and if he hurts you, so help me," he initiated.

"Don't Kol. Don't threaten him. We can be friends, but don't threaten the man I love."

He stood there, scrutinizing her forbidding expression for a minute, and then blew out his cheeks in frustration. "Okay, I just want you to be happy."

"I appreciate that. Now, I must go, but I'll see you around."

"Yes, you will," he said, still holding her hand. She slowly pulled away, allowing her hand to trail over his arm down to his fingertip as she backed up toward the car. He opened the door for her. He leaned into the window, blushing like he did when he first saw her.

"Bye, Bonnie." He kissed her on the cheek. His lips remained parked against her flesh for a good minute before letting go.

"Bye, Kol. Until next time." She gleamed and then drove slowly out of the drive. He stood there waving, even when she was at least a mile down the road.

"If he hurts you Bonnie—I will kill him," he avowed and severely clenched his jaw, hatred in his eyes.

( ~ )

Bonnie left Klaus's, feeling much better than she did when she first arrived at his place. She didn't even think about going to the boarding house. Instead, an old friend came to mind. She found herself parked in front of Tyler's house. She slightly dreaded her decision to come here. Some part of her felt like she led him on those few months. After all, she spent most of her time with Enzo and Tyler during those months of trying to get over Damon.

She rang the doorbell; as luck would have it, Tyler was the one to open the door.

"Oh, my God—Bonnie." His eyes shimmered with adoration.

"Hi, Tyler," she greeted, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Come in, please." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "What's up?" he inquired as they walked down the hallway.

"I wanted to talk to you about the night we uh—we uh…"

"Don't be shy. We made love." He grinned and then nod his head with an air of conceit.

"Uh, yeah… that." She forced a smile.

"What makes you want to talk about what happened between us now, especially after all these months?" he crumpled his brow, puzzled.

"I know, but now I think you need to know why I couldn't fully commit to anything with you," she delayed. "Damon is the guy that I was talking about that night."

Tyler's lashes flickered up with astonishment and then flashed with rage. "You're in love with Damon Salvatore? Damon Salvatore?" he roared heatedly.

Bonnie pulled her lips together in exasperation. "Yes, I'm in love with him, but—"

"There's no but's Bonnie. He's in love with Elena, insanely so I might add in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm fully aware that Damon cares for Elena, but he loves me, too Tyler, and we're going to be together," she asserted strongly.

His temple pulsed with a seething fury as he glowered at her.

"I know you're angry and hurt Tyler—" she begun.

"Ah, whatever." He rudely waved her off and then eased out of her proximity only to turn that same simmering outraged glare back at her.

"Did you ever give a damn about me?" his eyes glistened with his woeful tears.

"Yes, Tyler. I enjoyed being with you, and maybe in another life," she cut herself short.

Hope sputtered in his features.

"I'm so sorry Tyler, but you needed to hear this from me."

He gave a dejected laugh, then turned his back on her.

"Please leave Bonnie," his voice faltered with anguish.

She waited for a minute for him to change his mind and then spoke, "Tyler, I still want us to be friends."

"I SAID GET OUT!" he spun around and screamed as he firmly pointed his finger towards the door.

She straightened her shoulders, held her head high, and then turned to leave.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND BONNIE! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU!"

Bonnie walked out the door and politely closed it behind her. Tyler fell back against the wall and slide down to the floor. He banged his head against the wall, fighting back emotions boiling inside of him.

 **(Early that day at the boarding house)**

While Bonnie was on her tour of memory lane, Damon was at home having an upheld battle with Elena.

"Where have you been Damon! I've been calling you all day and night! I was worried sick about you!" She came speeding over to him, eyes puffy, and blood shot red.

"I was with Bonnie," he announced calmly, giving her a serious gape as he furiously clenched his jaw.

"What? What? With Bonnie? Why?" Confusion tinted her face.

"I'm in love with Bonnie, Elena. I want to be with her. The truth is," he hesitated. "I haven't been in love with you for a while now. I've been merely going through the motions in this relationship. We both deserve a chance at true happiness, and that can only happen if we go our separate ways," he explained compassionately.

She shook her head vehemently and then gave an acrimonious scoff. "Where is she? I can't believe she put you up to this." She started angrily marching towards the door. Damon snatched her back.

"If you're going to blame someone, blame me! I love her Elena! This is not some sick joke! This is not something that I can simply ignore!"

She started shaking her head and backing away from him. "You don't mean this Damon. You love me. You've always loved me." She crashed into him, taking his face into her hands. "I'm the one who's always believed in you. Bonnie doesn't even like you. She has never liked you, and she never will. You only think that she loves you because you were with her for so long in that God-awful place, but it's only infatuation," she pleaded strongly as she clasped his face firmly in her hands.

"No. No, Elena. I love her, and I'm going to be with her. Now, I know you don't have a place to live, but you can stay here as long as you need."

"…and—and where will you be?"

A deafening quiet fell across the room. It took him a few seconds to give his answer. He puffed out his chest and stood fully erect as courage found him. "I'm moving in with Bonnie."

"No!" she cried out and then dropped to her knees. Damon observed her for a moment and then left the room. He couldn't stand to see Elena without her dignity. Seeing her this way was why he knew it was so important to end things between them. They were toxic. They were codependent on each other. They were both completely selfish. They were all wrong for each other and everyone could see this but them.

Damon hurriedly packed his things. In the middle of loading up his duffel bag, Elena came running in to the room. Once again, she took his face into her hands, and made him give her his full and undivided attention.

"I can't live without you. You're my life. You are my everything. How will I survive without you?"

Damon took her forcefully by the shoulders and slightly shook her, "Stop this Elena! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't you! Look at what you've become! This is all my fault! Don't you get that?" he tried screaming and shaking some sense into her.

He pushed her down on the bed. He kept his focus on her for a few minutes. When he believed she had calmed enough to stop fighting him, he went back to packing.

Elena jumped off the bed and averted a livid glare over at him. "I can't live in a world where I don't have you," she said, then snatched her daylight ring off her finger, and vampire sped out the house.

"Elena!" Damon shouted after her.

He snatched her ring off the floor and took off after her with the same swiftness.

Elena was fully out in the middle of the woods, her skin sparking, and catching fire. She let out, an earsplitting shrill as her flesh blistered and blazed.

Damon caught up to her. He slid the ring back on to her middle digit, pushing up her squidgy flesh as the ring skid across her boney finger. He then threw her over his shoulder, zoomed her back to the house, and threw her in to their basement jail.

Elena threw her body up against the door, yelling, and pleading with him not to leave her. He grew sick and tired of hearing her insufferable sobbing. He yanked the cell door open and broke her neck for good measure. A miserable groan expelled from him and gripped his stomach in pain because he hurt her. He fell to his knees and simply beheld her.

Stefan finally emerged from his bedroom after hearing all the raucous. He stood in the frame of the door, hands on his hips, a thwarted look in his eyes.

"Damon," Stefan called softly to him.

"Yes," Damon answered.

"You can't stay in this relationship. She'll heal, it'll take some time, but she will learn to love, again. You have to go on with your life," he advised, a wretchedness in his voice.

"I know," Damon replied artlessly.

(Bonkai)

Bonnie entered her home, feeling a wide range of emotions, sadness, happiness, and agitation. She was worried about Damon; she was happy that they were going to be together—finally, but underneath that worry and happiness, lay her sadness for Tyler. She broke his heart. She realized that she should have come clean with him about her love for Damon long ago, but she did not.

Tyler had been nothing but completely honest with her, but she remained discreet with her true desires.

Bonnie did not have time to fully lay on the couch and drown in her own self-pity and misery when the doorbell rang. She snapped out of her funk in a jiffy, because no one else but Damon could be at her door. Her emerald rocks became new-moons of horror when she saw that it was Kai, standing at her front door. She didn't know if she wanted to scream bloody murder or slay him outright—right here, on her front porch in front of all her neighbors.

"Before you say anything," he sprinted out, holding his hand up for her to hush it. "Damon caught me trying to leave you one of my magnificent and beautiful roses. You're welcome," he informed courteously, with a cocky slight of smugness, and then took a bow.

As soon as Bonnie became blaring mad, she became thunderstruck, and severely bothered by his news. "Damon caught you at my house? When?" she hurriedly rattled off as she yanked him inside her house.

She pushed him down on the couch, waiting on him to answer her. "What did you fucking tell him? She jumped on top of him, fisting the collar of his shirt in her livid grip. Their pretty cozy and compromising position aroused his sexual feels.

He gave her a smoldering glimmer. "It's really hard to talk to you when you're riding my cock," he coolly said, batting his lashes at her.

"Stop playing with me you piece of shit!" she gripped his collar even tighter, choking, and pinching his skin.

"I didn't tell him anything, okay. Calm down, it'll be all right," he said in a soothing voice, trying to comfort her.

She studied him for a moment. She fell against his chest, closed her eyes, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

Kai looked out, his eyes like the lamps of a lighthouse, stunned by how comfortable Bonnie was in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her back, pressing her closer to him, and gently stroked her hair, as the astonishment he felt begin to dissipate. Bonnie fold her arms beneath her, immersing herself into their closeness. Her reaction to his attention, drove him to divulge more, and to fully give in to their moment.

"Bonnie, there's something else you need to know," he cautioned.

She quickly sat up.

"He took the rose I brought for you."

Her body stiffened as if she had been shocked by stun gun. She pressed a hand against her chest and rolled off to the side of him. He draped his arm over her and nudged her to rest her head on his shoulder as she dazed out at the room.

"He's going to find out about us," she said.

"No, he won't."

"Yes, he will Kai. As soon as the smoke clears with Elena, he's going to ask me about the rose."

Yeah, he may ask you about why I was here and bringing you a rose—no less, but he won't remember how he came about the flower," he added nonchalantly, giving her a little smirk.

Bonnie peered curiously up at him, her brows like check marks. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, displeasure in her tone.

"I enchant the roses I give you more ways than one Bonnie. If anyone other than you, marvel's and partakes in the beauty of my flower, they forget how they came about my rose, and how it's enchanted."

Bonnie vaulted to her feet. "Kai, if your rose hurts Damon…"

"Damon won't be hurt by my rose." He grabbed her hands, caressing them as he directed her to sit back down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, once more, as he lowered them back in to the sofa cushion and forced her to relax.

"I won't hurt the people you love Bonnie—not anymore," he avowed genuinely. Her lashes flickered madly, rendered speechless by his assertion.

A short laugh escaped her. "You are so lying."

"I love you, Bonnie," he said with a dangerous seriousness.

Here she was, rendered speechless by him, yet again. "Omigod, you're serious." She got up off the couch and turned to look at him. "Kai, you don't love me. You only think that you love me because you've been isolated from people for so long that the first piece of," she refrained herself, fearing that she would say something that she would regret.

Kai laughed in a matter-of-fact tone. "You think since you're the first piece of ass I've gotten in eighteen years that this is why I've come to love you, but you're wrong Bonnie." He stood up.

"Bonnie—no woman that I've seen since I've been back is as beautiful and as special as you. I love you, because you have a good heart. I love you because you're powerful. I love you because you won't put up with my shit, and more importantly I love you, because together, we can rule the world," he enlightened as if his mad speech was some epic declaration.

"You had me up until you revealed your mad plan for us to rule the world together." Bonnie gave him an incredulous look, with her arms crossed, and her knee protruded.

Kai became amused by her remark. "See, this is precisely why I love you," he declared, blushing, giving a goofy grin.

"Look Kai, I've got to be honest. Am I flattered that you love me—sure. Do I care, not really, but what I do care about is you lurking around here, trying to mess up things between me and Damon. I don't need you trying to come between us."

"Bonnie spare me the self-righteous bullshit, okay? If I wanted to ruin things with you and Damon, I could've done that yesterday morning. I know fucking spells that can make him relive our f _iery – fucking hot passionate night_ , over, and over again. In fact, it is because of my love for you that I'm not going to tell him about us. I want you to be happy," he enlightened, frowning, and gathering his lips up in disdain.

For a second time, Kai had made Bonnie feel no lower than a penny as she stay rooted to one place, a sheepish look in her almond shape eyes, nervously picking invisible lent off the sleeve of her sweater. "I apologize Kai and thank you for loving me so selflessly." Her reflections drifted. She then gave a mirthless laugh. "I thought Tyler would be happy for me and Damon, but he doesn't even want to be my friend," she revealed sadly, anxiously twiddling her fingers.

"Well, he's a fool Bonnie," he replied as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Bonnie lay her hand over his, a luminous glow of happiness shining in her orbs.

She startled when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Oh, this is probably Damon," she announced with excitement. She pulled out her phone to reveal that she had received a text from Damon.

The text read, _"Things aren't going so well over here. Can you please come over?"_

She texts back, _"I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

She blinked her owlish gape back up at Kai. "Damon needs me. I need to go. I'm sorry."

He gave a nod. "Go to him." He grinned.

He watched her as she gathered up her things. She grabbed her purse, put on her jacket, and then looked back up at him, wondering why he was still standing there in her living room. "Kai, I have to go," she rudely reminded, annoyed.

"I know; can I have a hug before you leave?" he asked.

She gave a roll of her eyes, and then walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck. He enveloped her waist and squeezed her tight. Kai broke away from their clasp, gave her an affectionate probe, and then went to the door. He cracked the door and then looked back at her, again.

Bonnie blew out her cheeks, annoyed by him dragging out his visit. "Kai, I need to leave."

"Bonnie, are you sure you don't feel anything for me?"

"Kai," she warned.

"I need to know Bonnie," he pleaded, grabbing her shoulders.

"Do you remember when Bella was on that mountain top with Jacob, and she kissed him? Well, in that moment, she realized she loved him, too. Maybe she didn't love him as much as she loved Edward, but she loved him."

"Omigod!" Bonnie let out an exasperated cackle, maddened by his antics, but deep down underneath all the hostility she felt for him, for holding her up from being with Damon, she felt cajoled, and in awe by the sociopath's innocence and optimism.

"Kiss me Bonnie?"

"We did all that in the woods that night?" she pouted.

"That was different. What we had then was angry, hate sex, us relieving the pent-up frustration that was growing between us in nineteen-ninety-four, but now things between us are much more different. Please," he pleaded childishly.

"No, it's not Kai, because I'm not Bella, you're not Jacob, and Damon sure as hell ain't Edward. Damn! When did you have time to watch Twilight? I thought you were too busy killing your family," she continued to pout.

Kai went wholly serious as he stepped close enough to Bonnie for his jacket to marry hers. "Bonnie," his deep voice implored through his desperate eyes.

"Omigod," she sassed and then dropped her purse to the floor before crashing her lips into Kai's. His mouth tenderly shoved hers open. He slid his tongue into her mouth and twirled it around hers. His warm mouth and the taste of the apple, jolly ranch candy on his tongue stimulated her.

Bonnie went from merely holding his head to keep him steady to fully submerging herself into their quixotic trice. She reflected solely on her mouth and his, driving and burrowing deeper into each other's, into ever little ridge on his tongue, and his soft lips occasionally clasping together over hers. Two minutes later, Kai had disrupted their kiss. They stood frozen, softly panting, thinking about what happened between them seconds ago.

"Okay, what did you feel?" he asked squeamishly, his palms pressed intensely together like a child going to Disney World for the first time.

"Well," Bonnie said, rocking back and forth on her feet, nodding her head as she tried to find the right words. She wagged her finger firmly in the air, preparing to speak as she licked her lips. "It was a hot kiss. I give you that. You're a really good kisser, but…" she dawdled. "I'm not Bella and you're not Jacob," she said sternly.

He gave a bashful chuckle while nervously scratching the back of his head. "Okay, so we're not Jacob and Bella, but you still felt the connection between us, right?" he nervously rattled on.

"We—don't have a connection," she answered in a mocking tone.

"Come on Bonnie cakes. You feel a little something, right? Not this much?" He pinched his fingers together.

She gave him a crudely insulting stare and refused to indulge his inquisition any further.

"Okay. Okay, so if we were the only two people on earth, then we'd be together?"

"We were the only two people on earth, and I still didn't want you."

"Bonnie-." She hushed him by planting a finger firmly against his lips.

He crossed his eyes to look down at her finger.

"Kai, this is not your Bella and Jacob moment, but keep living, you'll get there." She gave a grin, patted him on the head like a good boy, and then started for the door.

"Don't forget to lockup when you leave!" she shouted, closing the door behind her.

"Well, damn." Kai wrinkled his face with disappointment as he crashed down onto the couch, defeated.

(Stefonnie)

Bonnie pulled up to the boarding house to find Stefan sitting on the porch, his body slumped over with desolation. She hurriedly put her car in park and then jumped out. Upon seeing her, he rushed down the steps to meet her. They immediately whisked each other up in a cuddle.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said into her neck.

"How's Damon?" she questioned, pulling away from him.

"He's okay for the most part. He's overwhelmed at how hard Elena's taking their breakup."

"Yeah, we both knew it wouldn't be easy," she added as they begin to walk towards the house.

"Yeah, but Bonnie this is insanely surreal. Elena's so dependent on Damon. I hate seeing her like this," he described, his voice wavering with worry.

"Maybe it's a big mistake to try and be with Damon now," she replied, coming to a complete stop.

"Bonnie, don't say that." Stefan turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop making everyone's problems about you. You've done too much for everyone in this town, for all your friends, and your family. You deserve to be happy." He rested.

"I hate to be rude, but you've got to stop this shit. You need to take a page from Elena's book and focus solely on yourself. I mean it Bonnie. I don't want to hear anymore talk of you trying to get out of this relationship. After the hell my brother went through this morning to ensure a life with you, you need to be all in for him."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. She was both angry and proud for how supportive Stefan was in this moment.

"Ugh, you're right," she agreed as she turned to look out at the yard.

"Elena has to deal with this. She has Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, and me. We'll be there for her. All I want you to do right now, is focus on your relationship with Damon. I think you two should leave Mystic Falls. Go on a retreat or something, but don't do anything that I wouldn't do," he flirted, nudging her shoulder with his. She looked shyly up at him, bashfully nibbling on her bottom lip.

Their eyes met and then locked. Stefan's pupils went afire with nostalgia, and Bonnie's brain begin to remember the night they made love very vividly and fondly.

"Uh… uh," Stefan stuttered and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I need to find a bunny to feed on. Omigod! I meant to say that I need to feed. Oh, god!" he blurted apprehensively and then vampire sped off to the woods.

"Oh, my God," Bonnie flushed with reverence, and then inhaled a large gulp or air, drawing her lashes closed to clear her mind. "If I don't fuck Damon soon, I'm going to explode," she whispered, her eyebrows raising with vexation.

After Bonnie's super awkward encounter with Stefan, she rushed inside the boarding house to check on Damon. She swiftly walked through the foyer to find Damon sitting on the couch barely holding on to a full glass of bourbon.

"Damon!" she illuminated like a star on a crystal-clear night.

Elena sprang to her feet after hearing Bonnie's voice and catching her scent in the house. She reddened with rage as she gripped the bars of the cell door.

Damon jerked his sights around after hearing her voice. "Bonnie!" He placed the tumbler of liquor down on the table so quickly that it slid across it and onto the floor. He flashed to Bonnie, snuggly embracing her shoulders to look down on her with great devotion before clasping her face into his hands and kissing her. Their lips pulled, pushed, and loafed against each other's repeatedly. They were ravenous for each other.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she wept desperately.

"None of that matters now. You are all that matters to me. I love you Bonnie. I want you," he declared passionately.

Elena went paler than she already was. She let out a painful groan and her body went limp due to the sheer agony she felt at hearing Damon declare his love for someone else.

She laughed cried. "I love you so much Damon. You're everything to me, and until today, I never knew how much."

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of here." He put on his jacket and rushed to grab his bag by the door.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"Where ever you want to go baby." He gave her a doting grin.

"I've always wanted to go skiing." She beamed, making a steeple of her fingers.

"Colorado it is." Damon threw his duffel bag over his shoulder, took her hand, and then went running happily out the door hand in hand with Bonnie.

"DAMON!" Elena let out an ear-piercing scream, that caught Stefan's attention miles away. "Elena," he whispered hauntingly, panic in his eyes.

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Insight into how I tried to characterize and how I see the guys from Mystic Falls:**

Damon: I see as a wrapped, cocky asshole, with a compassionate gooey center and an extreme dark side who loves passionately.

Stefan: I see as extremely loyal, selfless, and a hopeless romantic.

Matt: I see as the extremely boring boy next door who's sweet.

Tyler: I see as a cocky and extreme sexy hot head who tells it like it is. He won't take too kindly to being fucked over.

Kai: He basically is Dexter from the show Dexter. I see him as a bit of a bad ass who's humorous. He's a sexy sociopath with a sweet underbelly.

Kol: I see him as crazy, sexy, and cool.

Klaus: I see him as a ladies man who's very wise, and also a bit of a badass.

Enzo: I find as the bad boy who wants to be good, but he keeps making stupid decisions.

Jeremy: Despite most people hating him. I do kind of like him. I do think he's sexy and cool. They failed him in the writing.


End file.
